


You Sure Look Good In My T-shirt

by MissKittzyaBarnes



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, George Eads Appreciation Week, Hurt/Comfort, Jack and Lizzy are bunnies sometimes, Near Death Experiences, Night Terrors, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Sir Kink, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, shark week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 68,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittzyaBarnes/pseuds/MissKittzyaBarnes
Summary: Jack and Lizzy's life is far from ordinary.
Relationships: Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 11





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!  
> Shout out to the George Eads Thirst Club for convincing me to share this! I love you guys!!  
> Moodboard by badwolfrun aka Panchostokes (tumblr) aka MY QUEEN! ;)

* * *

Most girls want to be ballerinas or “animal doctors” when they grow up, but I wanted to be a superhero. So, I became a secret government agent who helps save the world without anyone knowing and I love every second of it. Minus being shot or stabbed though because that part sucks. I’ve been working at the Phoenix for a few years now and have become a vital member of Matty’s team. That same team that now sees me as one of their own and I am part of their family. Or “Wolf pack” as Jack likes to call us and you know what? It works for us.

Something I didn’t plan on was falling for one of my friends and team members. Jack Dalton is one of my best friends and I’ve had feelings for him since we’ve met. Can you blame me though? He’s funny, sweet, incredibly handsome, tall, and would do anything for his friends. Oh, and he has this Texan accent that would make anyone swoon. Sadly, the most I can do is I steal glances of him when no one is looking or sit a little too close to him during movie nights at Mac’s place. It’s unrequited and I doubt he’ll ever feel the same way, especially since I am sixteen years younger than him. I can live with being able to call him my friend and I guess that’s just how things will stay.

*******

Having a skillset close to Jack’s means we get sent on solo missions together often. We’ve been on dozens, if not more, missions together and have become a well-oiled machine that is a force to be feared by those who have the misfortune of being in our way. This current mission was supposed to be no different, but it was because the Intel went bad somewhere down the line. It was supposed to be a simple sneak in, without being detected, and grab what we need. Instead, when I got to where I was supposed to be there were several enemy guards waiting for me. It’s happened before, but I usually don’t go in ‘dark’ and have Jack here to back me up. Right now, I don’t have any way of contacting Jack until I am outside of the compound and I’ll have to fight my way out of here with or without grabbing the file I came here for. I fought off several men, but not after receiving several bone-breaking blows and a bullet in the thigh. I quickly grabbed what I needed before using what little strength I had left to escape. 

Adrenaline kicked in at this point and I ran, not caring that my chest felt like it was caving in or about the bullet in my leg, toward meet up the area where Jack was waiting for me with our getaway vehicle. There is no time to worry about the fact that it’s hard to breathe when you’re out of bullets and have armed men chasing you. When I finally made it to Jack, I yelled for him to floor it before I even had the door closed. 

“You’re hurt. I knew I should have gone in with you….” Jack said as he glanced over at me. 

I started ripping my shirt up to get something to tie around my leg to stop the bleeding from where I was shot. The adrenaline was wearing off and I now felt the pain in my ribs as I tried to breathe. 

“Jack, I would have loved back up, but the intel wasn’t supposed to go south. Someone tipped them off and they were waiting for me.” I winced as I went to lean forward and put my hands over my ribs. “I think I have a few broken ribs.” 

“We’ll call Matty when it’s safe. Right now, let’s get you back to the safe house so I can patch you up.” 

Jack reached his hand over and placed it on my knee and if it were any other time I would have internally screamed like a schoolgirl, but right now the pain in my chest is clouding all thoughts with pain. 

*******

The safe house, from the street, looked like an abandoned ranch house and no one would ever bother it. The inside was decent and did the job of providing us with temporary shelter until we were given orders to return to the Phoenix. We both, usually, had go bags that had everything we needed in them. Including a change of clothes, but we left on this mission so fast that I forgot to grab clean clothes. So, I am sitting on the bed, while Jack gives me basic field stitches, in nothing but one of his Metallica shirts. Normally, I would have been more than happy to steal one of his shirts and enjoyed that it smelled like him, but right now it’s slightly embarrassing. It’s not the first time he’s seen me in little clothing because he’s seen me in a tiny bikini, but it’s embarrassing because I fucking forgot to pack my own clothing.

“Don’t feel so bad. We didn’t have much time to even ask questions before we were sent on this op. It could be like Cairo, but we can’t talk about that or Mac will kill me.” He offered me a soft smile and I just nodded my head, still embarrassed.

“But I usually always keep clothes in my bag even when we aren’t using it,” I said as I watched Jack wrap a bandage around my thigh, shivering as his fingers brushed my skin.

“Hey, this is a plus for me because you sure look good in my shirt….” Wait, did he just say that? I went to say something, but he quickly started saying something again. “Alright, I know a trick that will help with the broken ribs. Umm, you’ll have to lift your shirt just enough for me to wrap you up…”

“O-okay…” I said as I lifted the shirt.

“You’re already starting to bruise.” He said softly.

His calloused fingers brushed against my skin, as he wrapped the bandage around me, and it made me forget that I was in pain.

“Alright, that should help for tonight. I’ll let you get some rest and sleep on the floor….” He said as he stood up and started to make a spot on the floor for himself.

“Jack, stay,” I said quickly before trying to save myself. “I mean…It’s a huge bed and it’ll be no different than when we all crash at Mac’s…” _Smooth, Lizzy, smooth._

“You sure?” He asked but sounded relieved that he didn’t have to sleep on the hard floor. He’s done it several times, but it’s not a comfortable option.

“Yes,” I said before I moved up toward the pillows, wincing with each slight movement.

“Do you need ice?” Jack asked as he gave me a sympathetic look. He was still internally beating himself up for not having my back, but I don’t blame him for anything that happened today.

“Yes.” I shook my head and he nodded before searching through his bag for one of those ‘crack and shake’ ice packs. They don’t get ice cold, but it’ll help.

He found one and then sat next to me on the edge of the bed as he cracked it. After shaking it a few times to make it cold, Jack reached out and gently placed it over my ribs for me.

“It’s not your fault, Jack,” I said as I placed my hand over his.

All of us in our group consider each other family and are super close, but this moment isn’t just us being close friends. It feels almost intimate because neither of us attempted to move our hands away.

“I should have just gone in with you.” He gets annoyed when he doesn’t have the other’s backs on missions, but he doesn’t usually get this upset over it. He’ll take it out on the next bad guy’s face and get over it.

“Why are you beating yourself up so badly over this? I’ve gotten hurt on missions before and this isn’t the first time I’ve had something broken….” I asked, keeping my hand over his and looking into his chocolate eyes.

“Because.” His Texan accent slipped through more than usual.

“Jack, tell me. I’m one of your best friends….” I said softly and gave his hand a squeeze.

He mumbled something that almost sounded like _“I wish you weren’t.”_

“What was that?” I wanted to make sure I heard what I heard.

“I wish you weren’t.” He said, and I suddenly felt like I was kicked in the chest again.

“Oh…” I pulled my hand off his, but not before pulling the ice pack out of his large hand. “I see.”

“That’s not what I meant….” He said quickly as he used the same hand to reach out to touch me but pulled away when I gave him a hurt look.

“No, Jack, you wouldn’t say something like that if you didn’t mean it…. Let’s just go to bed.” I said as I started to turn away and lay down.

“Goddamnit, Lizzy. That’s not how I meant it!” He said loudly, which caused me to look at him with a surprised look.

I went to speak, but he reached out, grabbed the back of my neck, and held my face inches from his.

“I want you to be something more and it’s driving me mad.” He said lowly as his eyes flicked between my lips and eyes.

“Kiss me…” I whispered and reached my hand up to touch his cheek.

“Are you sure?” Am I sure? I have been dying to know what those lips feel like for ages.

“Kiss me or you sleep on the floor.”

Jack didn’t waste time by closing the small gap between us and kissed me. It started out slow and sweet but slowly started to grow hungrier. I whimpered against his lips and went to move my body closer to his but winced when pain shot through my side. Jack caught on and slowly pushed me onto my back, so he was hovering over me, boxing my head in with his strong arms. My legs hooked over the back of his thighs, which felt like they were pure muscle and pulled his hips down against mine. God, this is much better than I ever imagined.

“Don’t tempt me.” He mumbled against my lips.

“I want you….” I purred and rolled my hips upwards.

“Lizzy, I want you more than you know, but not here. I want to take you apart in one of our own beds and make it special.” He said as he pulled away and looked into my eyes. “I don’t want you to be in pain either…”

“Promise you’ll still want me then?” I asked softly, searching his eyes for an answer and what I saw was a look I’ve never seen from him before.

“Yes, Darlin’. I promise.”

He smiled lovingly at me and leaned back down to give me a slow, addictive, kiss that made me see stars when my eyes closed. I moved my hands down his back until I reached the hem of his shirt and slowly pushed it up his body until it caught under his arms. Jack pulled away and sat up on his knees, with my legs still wrapped around him, and I moaned as I watched him pull his shirt off. His shirt didn’t even hit the floor before my hands were on him and took in every inch of flesh I could reach. It’s not the first time I’ve seen him shirtless, but to touch him is something I’ve only dreamt about.

“Like what you see, Darlin’?” He purposely made sure to exaggerate his Texan drawl when he said _Darlin’_ and I whimpered.

“Maybe…” I said as I hooked my fingers in his belt loops and tugged playfully.

I went to sit up, so I could return to kissing him, but my ribs thought otherwise, and I cried out as a sharp pain shot through my side. Well, there goes being sexy because crying is anything but. Jack quickly untangled himself from me and moved so he was lying next to me.

“Fuck,” I said as I gasped as tears rolled down my cheeks.

“Shh, just stay on your back. It’ll be okay.” He said as he gently wiped my tears away with his thumb. “Just mimic my breathing and try to relax. The pain will stop once your breathing is under control.”

“Jack….it really hurts to breathe,” I said as I tried to mimic his breathing.

“I know, sweetheart. Just keep trying for me and then I’ll call Matty. Maybe she can rush our way home tonight.”

After a few minutes, I slowly started to calm down and matched my breathing to his. Jack held true to his word and grabbed the SAT phone to call Matty. He told her that I’m badly injured and he’s worried that my ribs are going to puncture my lungs. That was the golden ticket and she said a team would be here within three hours. With that, Jack thanked her and started collecting all our things so it was ready to go.

“I’m sorry…” I whispered when he rejoined me on the bed, putting his shirt back on.

“Lizzy don’t be. You’re injured and as much as I loved what we were doing, I’d much rather you be in one piece.” He said as he gently placed his hand on my stomach.

“What are we?”

“Do you want to be with me?”

“Yes.”

I didn’t have to ask him what he wanted because he leaned in and kissed me, softer than before.

“Once you’re all healed up, I’m going to take you out.” He said with a bright grin.

“You already have that day planned out in your head, don’t you?” I teased.

“Maybe…” He said softly before kissing me again. “Do you think you can stand?”

“I think, but it’s going to hurt.”

“I can help you get your pants on and I’ll carry you out, but we need to get you up first.”

“Jack, we still have three hours.”

“I know, but if we can get it done now, you can rest until then.”

Jack helped me up to my feet and then helped me with my ruined pants. At least they were still wearable, unlike the t-shirt that I had on. Thankfully, I can just wear Jack’s until we get home and he may not even get it back then. Jack helped me back into bed and then joined me.

“Go ahead and rest. I’ll stay awake and listen for our ride….” He said softly. 

*******

I must have been exhausted because when I woke up, I was in the jet wrapped up in a blanket on the couch. My head was resting on Jack’s thigh and one awkward head turn away from my face being in his crotch. I looked up at him and saw that he was asleep with his head against the back of the couch. I wonder how our friends are going to take Jack and me when they find out. He’s almost 17 years older than me and he’s not only part of our team, but he’s our friend. I guess we will find out.

When we arrived at the Phoenix, Jack refused to let me walk down to medical because I was wheezing after attempting to bend over to pick something up. The pain was worse than before, and I felt lightheaded. So, I’m not going to complain that he’s carrying me through the building.

“Several broken ribs, gunshot wound that I stitched up on her leg and trouble breathing,” Jack said to a nurse as he laid me down on a hospital bed that was waiting for me.

“Sir, you’re going to have to wait outside while we take care of her.” She said calmly.

“Okay, fine, just give me a minute.” He wasn’t happy about leaving me again, but he didn’t want to deal with Matty’s wrath for lashing out.

“One minute.” She said and walked just out of view.

“Just remember what I told you and I’ll see you in a bit. Okay? Don’t speak, just nod.”

I nodded my head and tried to keep my breathing steady.

The next morning, I woke up to see that I was still in medical and felt like a truck hit me. I looked around the room and saw that Mac, Riley, Bozer, and Leanna were all passed out in chairs that they lined up against the wall. Then I looked for Jack, but I didn’t have to look far because he had his chair against the side of the bed. His head was resting on his one arm by my feet and his other arm was stretched out, so he could hold my hand. I smiled and wanted to take in the sight, but Matty walked in.

“I’m relieved to hear that you’re going to be okay.” She whispered as she handed me a teddy bear that said, _get well soon._

“Thanks, Matty.”.

“So, I have some bad news though. You are off the team until you are medically cleared to report back to duty.”

“I understand.”

“Also, we will have to talk about _that_ later.” She was looking at Jack and my linked hands. “I’m just going to let it go for now.”

“It’s not something to worry about, Matty, I promise.”

“I want to believe you, but we all know what happened with boy wonder when he dated a team member.” She said hinting at the Nikki situation that nearly broke Mac.

“I understand, but I’m not her and Jack’s not either.”

“Didn’t say you were. How long?”

“Not long.” I’m not going to tell her about last night, but I was still somewhat honest with her.

“Okay, well like I said we will talk about this later. Get some rest.”

“Thank you, Matty.”

I must have fallen back to sleep after Matty left because I came to and saw everyone sitting around eating Pizza while talking. I tried to shift in my bed and let out a groan that alerted them that I was awake. Within seconds Jack was by my side to see if I was okay.

“I need to adjust, but it hurts too much,” I said as I looked up at Jack.

Jack didn’t answer and just carefully helped me move up on the bed and adjusted it, so I was sitting up. He flashed me a giant grin and I couldn’t stop myself from smiling back at him. I wonder how he was while I was in surgery and I know someone will tell me.

“Are you going to hog all of the pizza?” I asked him before pointing to the pizza box.

“Mac, give the woman a slice! She deserves it.” Jack said as he laughed because I would wake up and want pizza.

“I’m glad you’re okay. Jack paced the whole time you were in surgery and nearly broke a chair.” Mac said as he handed me a slice of pizza with a smile.

“I bet that went over well with Matty.”

“She threatened to suspend him if he couldn’t contain himself.” Jack punched him on the shoulder for it. Mac just shrugged it off.

“Jack, I told you not to beat yourself up.”

“It’s my fault you needed surgery.” He said as he sat on the edge of the bed and looked at me.

“The intel was bad, how is that your fault?” Mac asked and gave us a confused look.

“I couldn’t back her up and then I caused her rib to break more….” Jack said quickly.

“Jack….” I said sternly because this is not how I need them finding out. _Oh, hey, my ribs broke more because we were fooling around in the safe house while at risk of being found by the enemy. Don’t worry though, Jack made me feel good before that._

“Jack, it wasn’t your fault,” Mac said as he smiled, still giving us both a confused look.

“Lizzy, what's it like to be bionic now?” Bozer asked as he walked over to join the conversation.

“Well, only my left side is bionic and no different than before.” I winked. “Maybe Blondie can make something to see if I’m magnetic.”

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Riley said next and walked over to give me a half hug.

“You must have had one good nurse…” Leanna said as she patted Jack on the back.

“Yeah, he took good care of me. He even gave up his Metallica shirt and we all know how Jack is with his Metallica shirts.” I said as I grinned and looked over at Jack.

“Oh man, you must have been really banged up for him to do that.” Bozer jokes.

“Ha, ha very funny guys,” Jack said sarcastically. “Our friend almost died and you’re going to pick on me?”

“Umm yeah…” I said in a fake valley girl voice and Jack just shook his head.

Everyone pulled their chairs closer to the bed and talked while we finished off the rest of the pizza.

After a while, the crew left, with promises from Riley to bring me clean clothing, and we were in the clear, Jack leaned down and kissed me. I reached up and put my hand on his neck to pull him in closer, moaning softly as he nipped at my lower lip. We both forgot I was hooked up to a monitor until we heard it start to freak out. Neither of us stopped until we heard a nurse rush into the room to see why my heart was racing like it was. Jack pulled away quickly when we heard her, but it was too late, and she saw us. She just smirked and walked out of the room while shaking her head.

“Maybe we should save some for later…,” I said softly as I reached out for Jack.

“Good idea, Darlin’.” He said as he fell back into the chair he was in before and threw his feet up onto the bed.

“Jack, you can go home. You probably want to get into some clean clothes….” I said as I looked over at him and noticed how tired he looked.

“You trying to get rid of me?” He chuckled, but then he sniffed his shirt and made a face. “I guess I should shower before I start stinking up the place.”

“You can come back later if you still want to keep me company,” I said softly.

“I’ll come back, and I’ll even bring back something for you.” He smiled as he stood up and proceeded to lean over the side of my bed to kiss me.

**One week later**

I was released later that day and if I could, I would have danced out of joy. All I wanted to do was go home to shower and that’s what I did when Jack took me home. I’m still sore and it hurts to lift my left arm, but the pain will eventually get better. Jack has spent a few nights over, but we don’t want to push it until we tell the team. Right now, we are all hanging out at Mac’s because it is movie night. We’re currently eating out on the deck and enjoying each other’s company. Jack’s hand was resting on my thigh under the table where no one could see, and I wanted nothing more than to be able to acknowledge the soft touch. Jack and I agreed to tell the crew at some point this week, but I can’t take it anymore.

“Hey, um, guys, can I tell you something?” I spoke up and suddenly everyone’s eyes were on me.

“Are you leaving the team?” Bozer blurted out.

“No. Matty said I can come back once I’m healed,” I said as I shook my head.

“What’s going on then, Lizzy?” Mac asked as he offered me a gentle smile.

“I can’t hide this from you guys anymore and I don’t want to keep going behind your backs,” I said softly.

“Darlin’, are you sure about this?” Jack squeezed my thigh.

“Yes, I don’t want it to be a secret…,” I said as I looked over at him and linked my fingers with the hand.

“What are you two a thing or something?” Riley asked with a smirk. “I wouldn’t be too surprised with the way you two act around each other it was bound to happen eventually.”

“Wait, what?” I looked at Riley like she had two heads.

“You two really didn’t see it until now?” Bozer asked next.

“No, apparently not,” Jack replied and brought our linked hands out from under the table. They apparently figured us out before even we did and there was no need to keep this hidden now.

“So, you guys are cool with this?” I asked curiously.

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Mac finally spoke and smiled at us.

“Well, this is a relief because I’ve been dying to do this all day….” Jack said before pulling me into a kiss.

I let out a surprised gasp as his lips crashed into mine, but I quickly melted into him. I brought my free hand up to touch his cheek gently and smiled into the kiss. We could hear our friends snickering like a bunch of teenagers.

“Got it out of your system?” Mac teased Jack and earned himself the middle finger which Mac just laughed at.

“For now,” Jack said as he winked at his best friend and Mac rolled his eyes.

“Alright, well, now that we have that out in the open. Can we go watch some movies?” Bozer asked as he got off the bench seat and held his hand out for Leanna to take.

“Yes!” Everyone said in unison as they started getting up.

“I call the couch because I’m injured.”

***

Jack, being the gentleman that he is, walked me to my apartment door and watched me as I unlocked the door. I’m happy that our friends know about our relationship because I don’t think I’d be able to keep it a secret for much longer. Now we can be open, and I get to kiss Jack whenever I want or enjoy being engulfed by his arms. I can now enjoy waking up in the morning to this gorgeous man lying next to me instead of him sneaking out in the morning. God, that is going to be wonderful and I don’t want to wait any longer for that dream to become reality. I spun around to look at Jack with a smirk.

“Stay the night.” I wrapped my arms around his neck. “We can finish where we left off in the safe house….”

“I don’t want to hurt you…” He said but only pulled my body closer to his.

“I know my stitches aren’t all that sexy to look at, but I want your hands _and_ mouth on me….” I purred while trailing one of my hands down his body until I was cupping him over his jeans.

“You’re a naughty little kitten aren’t you, Darlin’?” He said as he let his hands wander down from my hips to my ass and I let out the most sinful moan when he squeezed, hard.

“Jack…. Take me inside.” I moaned.

“Let me grab my bag.” He backed me against my door, pressed his body against mine, and hovered his lips inches from mine. “Then I’ll carry you into your room, lay you down on your bed, slowly strip you, and then make more of those pretty moans leave your lips.”

“Jack….” God, his voice was so husky that it sent a current through my body. 

“Wait here.” He slowly backed away and I bit my lip as I noticed the bulge in his jeans.

Jack could just come back out later for his bag, but the chances of us leaving the bed tonight are slim. He returned moments later and winked at me as he reached behind me to open my door, throwing his bag inside. He didn’t even kick the door shut yet before he was grabbing my hips to lift me. Jack carried me down the hall, stopping a few times to pin me against the wall as we grabbed at each other. I started to kiss along his jaw and down to his neck before biting down on his tanned skin.

“Fuck, kitty likes to bite…” Jack groaned.

Jack laid me down on my bed, gently, and as promised he started to slowly undress me. Jack’s lips followed his fingers as he moved them against my newly exposed skin and didn’t stop until I was completely naked. Jack stood up, taking in the sight, to take off his shirt.

“You’re still overdressed,” I said as I licked my lips. “I want all of you.”

“Are you sure?” He asked as his hands hovered over his belt.

“I wouldn’t be laying here naked if I wasn’t sure, Jack,” I said as I let my legs fall apart just enough, earning a low growl. “Jack, please….”

He didn’t have to be asked twice and quickly discarded the rest of his clothing. Jack stood between my legs, completely naked, and I drank in every inch I could of his body. The man was a piece of art with his tanned skin, scars, and muscles. 

“Let’s get you more comfortable.”

He ran his hands up my legs until he hooked them over his hips, I gladly linked my ankles. Jack held my upper body close to his chest with one arm as he moved us up the bed like it was nothing. A soft giggle slipped past my lips, but it quickly turned into a moan when Jack bit down on my neck. He repeated the same action I did to him, marking me as his. Jack trailed one hand, slowly, down to my breasts. He made sure to give the same amount of attention to both breasts as he kneaded them in his hands and pinched my nipples, earning soft gasps from me. He took his time dragging his hand down my body, finding all my _sweet_ spots before he dipped a finger between my thighs. Leaning back just enough for him to see my face as he slipped a finger inside my pussy, causing me to moan.

“I wonder what you taste like….” Jack removed his finger and brought it up to his lips with a dark smirk.

The sight of his tongue licking his fingers clean had to be one of the hottest things I have ever seen in my life. Jack whispered ‘ _delicious’_ as he started trailing kisses down my body and smirked up at me as he lifted my legs, hooking them over his shoulders. He started out with long, slow, licks and I rolled my hips to make him do something more than tease.

“Jack, fuck, please.” I moaned.

Jack answered my please by biting down on my clit, not too hard, but hard enough, causing my whole body to seize. My hands shot down to grab at him, but his freshly buzzed head didn’t give me what I needed. So, I scratched at his head like a cat and he chuckled against my pussy. His hands that were gripping my thighs grabbed mine and linked our fingers together.

“Jack, oh fuck, yes!” I cried as I locked my legs around his head like a vice which only made him groan deeply.

I was close to reaching my climax and if I’m being honest, I don’t want this to end. Jack was eating me out like it’s the best damn thing on the planet. His tongue was doing things that I didn’t even know were possible and it was making me scream his name. Jack let go of one of my hands and pushed two fingers inside of me, curling them. He was now pumping his fingers in time with his mouth and my breath caught in my throat as I let out a strangled moan.

“Jack, please, I’m gonna….”

If there was a pain in my side, it was ignored by the wonderful orgasm that ripped through me like I touched a live wire. Jack just kept up his actions until I was a limp mess and he was looking up at me with a smug, but loving grin.

“Damn…” Jack chuckled.

“Jack…” I whispered as I floated.

“I’m here Darlin’. God, you’re beautiful.”

He untangled himself from my legs that were still wrapped around his neck and crawled up my body. He left a trail of soft kisses along my burning flesh that was making me mewl softly, like a kitten, for him. I probably shouldn’t be thinking this while I’m laying here with Jack, but no one has ever made me feel this way before. Not just sexually, but in a whole new way that I cannot pinpoint. I don’t want it to stop.

“How're your ribs?” He asked as he hovered his hand over them.

“You made me forget they even hurt….”

“Then I did my job correctly.”

“Make love to me.”

I brought a hand up to touch his scruffy cheek, enjoying the feeling of the coarse hairs under my fingers. Jack nuzzled my palm before I pulled him down for a kiss. It was slow and a complete opposite of how we were before. There was no lip-biting, no roughness, no rush to get off. Just the smooth glide of his lips against mine and his hands coming up to gently comb through my hair, fanning it out on the pillow. We stayed like this, for what felt like an eternity until Jack slowly pushed his hard member inside of me making us both to moan into the kiss. His hips stilled to let me adjust to his length, but I used my legs to push his hips and he got the hint to move.

Everything suddenly felt like it was going in slow motion and every little touch left a trail of goosebumps on our bodies. Our mouths were still touching but were hanging open as we both gasped and moaned for each other. Jack rolled us over, so I was on top and the new angle made me cry out for him even more. I rolled my hips in time with his and dug my nails into his chest, making Jack moan. He ran his hands up my body until he was cupping my breasts in his hands and kneaded them.

“Jack….” I whimpered.

“I know, kitten, I got you….” He whispered and thrust his hips quicker. “God, you feel so good. So, tight for me.”

I got so lost in ecstasy that I couldn’t hold myself up and fell forward on top of Jack, but kept my hips moving with him. He brought his hands down to my ass, grabbing at my flesh before he started to thrust his hips up harder. Jack wrapped his arms around my waist after a while and rolled us back over, not missing a beat. I could feel my second orgasm growing closer.

“I’m close.”

“Me too, Kitten.”

I suddenly felt Jack’s thumb pressing down my clit and I couldn’t hold back anymore. My second orgasm ripped through me harder than my first one and if that one felt like I touched a live wire, this one was tenfold. Jack followed as his hips started to stutter as my walls constricted around him. Neither of us moved for a few minutes as we both panted with these blissed-out smiles on our faces. Jack finally moved after a few minutes and gently kissed my forehead as he pulled out, earning a soft whimper from me, before falling onto the bed next to me.

Our skin was coated in sweat, but neither of us cared as Jack held me close to his chest, our limbs tangled together. He was laying on his side with a soft smile on his lips that was causing his laugh lines to show. I traced them with my fingers and he slowly opened his eyes. His chocolate eyes watched me with a look I didn’t recognize until he spoke.

“Lizzy, I know it’s a little soon, but I’ve felt this for a while and I don’t want to waste any more time. I love you.” Now I knew what that look was, and I laid there unable to speak for a minute as I tried to register what he just said to me. Jack Dalton loved me?

I opened and closed my mouth a few times as I tried to get the words to come out. Jack’s eyes slowly started to fill with an emotion I knew all too well, hurt. No, Jack, don’t feel hurt. There is no denying how I feel about Jack and how I longed to hear him say this to me, but this is the first time someone has said it and meant it. _You love him too! Fucking say it!_

“I love you too, Jack. I love you!” I said as I found my voice.

“I’m the luckiest man alive!” He said as he wrapped his arms tighter around me before he rolled onto his back, bringing me with him as he grinned.

I let out a happy giggle, but it quickly turned into a painful gasp because my ribs weren’t ready for me to lay on them. I quickly pushed off Jack’s chest to sit up and put my hands over my stitched side. Jack’s happy look quickly changed back into the concerned look from the other night. Now I noticed the pain and it felt like a kick to the chest that caused it all over again. My eyes started to water, and Jack placed his large hands over mine to help soothe me.

“Too soon?” Jack asked softly as he watched me, unsure of what he should do.

“Yes, but not your fault. I forgot about my ribs…...” I said through gritted teeth.

“Oh, Darlin’,” Jack said softly as he brought his hands up to catch my tears. “How about we get cleaned up and we just take it easy for the rest of the night?”

“Okay,” I said softly and let out a shaky breath.

I slowly got off his lap and sat down on the bed across from him, keeping a hand over my stitches hoping it would help. Jack got off the bed and quickly walked out of the room, naked, in search of something. He returned with an ice pack wrapped in one of my dish towels and handed it to me with a soft smile before he left the room again. This time he returned with his go bag and dropped it onto the bed. I watched him curiously as I held the ice to my side wincing when it first made contact. He dug through his bag in search of something before grinning triumphantly as he pulled out a black t-shirt.

“Here.” He said softly as he held the shirt out for me to take. I took the shirt and opened it to see that it was one of his favorite Guns and Roses shirts. 

“You’re giving me your favorite shirt?” I asked, surprised. The man had a hard time giving up his favorite ring when Mac said to use it as a bribe to get information out of someone. So, yes, I am surprised.

“You’re worth giving up my favorite shirt.” He said with a grin.

I didn’t say anything and just carefully put the shirt on. It hung loosely over my body, but it smelled like him and it overwhelmed me with happiness. My cheeks hurt from smiling and I held my hand out for him to take. I pulled him back onto the bed and Jack wasted no time maneuvering us around until we were snuggled up under the covers. He held the ice pack against my side for me as he held me close. I kissed his chest a few times before resting my forehead against it and letting my eyes fall closed.

Waking up still wrapped in Jack’s arms was something I can’t describe. I never want to leave because I feel like this is where I am meant to be. I know we’ve only been a thing for a little over a week, but you don’t know how long I’ve had feelings for him. How long I wished for this. You’d think that I’d fall for Mac because he’s my closer to my age or even Bozer, but something about the older man next to me made me fall. I tried dating other people to get over him, but they never lasted. No one ever made me feel the way Jack did last night. The man took me apart and then put me back together with tender touches.

“You’re staring, Darlin’,” Jack smirked knowingly, his eyes still closed.

“I was making sure you were real,” I said softly as I nuzzled my nose against his chest.

“Oh, I’m very real.” He said softly as he trailed his hand down my spine, slowly, before stopping to rest just above my ass.

“Can we stay in bed all day?” I whispered against his chest and then felt it vibrate as he laughed.

“Yes, but then you’d miss out on the day I had planned for you.”

“Oh?”

“Yup. I did promise to take you out and pamper you….”

“Does pampering involve taking a shower with me?” I asked playfully, and he smirked.

“I think it can be fit in.” He said as he let me go and rolled onto his back to stretch his long body.

“Oh good,” I said as I slid my hand down his chest until it slipped just under the band of his boxers. “Maybe I’ll show you what my mouth can do.”

“Jesus Christ.” He said as he took a deep breath as I teased him.

He grabbed my wrist with his hand and pulled it out of his boxers before he literally jumped out of bed. He pulled me by my ankles to the edge of the bed, making me squeal, before picking me up. He sat me on the counter in the bathroom so he could turn on the shower for us. I watched as he pushed his boxers down his legs and then kicked them aside before he walked back over to me. Jack carefully pulled his shirt off my body and then helped me to my feet. I wasted no time backing him against the shower wall and sinking to my knees in front of him. He stared down at me with hungry eyes and I licked my lips before taking him in my mouth.

Our shower may have lasted a little longer, but the moans Jack was making as I blew him were the sexiest things I have ever heard. He wrapped me in one of the fluffy towels and wrapped one lowly around his hips before we walked back to my bedroom. I wanted to wear Jack’s shirt out and since the armholes left nothing to the imagination, I threw on a colored sports bra, so it at least covered that much on me. Then I threw on a simple pair of tight skinny jeans that I knew would make him want to grab at my ass while we were out. I know we’re in the stage where you can’t keep your hands off each other, but I don’t ever want him to stop.

“I may not be able to keep my hands to myself with you wearing those,” Jack said as he eyed my ass as I slipped my feet into my vans.

“That’s the idea,” I smirked and wiggled my hips a little.

“You’re going to make me have to shoot all the guys who are going to check out your ass.” He said as he strapped his backup gun to his ankle and pulled his jeans over it.

“Let’em look because you’re the one who gets to come home and see me naked. They don’t” I said as I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. “I’m all yours, babe.”

“I’m the luckiest man on the planet.” He said softly before kissing me sweetly.

“You keep saying that.” I winked when we pulled apart.

Jack wasn’t lying when he wanted to pamper me today because he’s doing just that. We spent a good chunk of the day out and about downtown. Jack took me to a few vintage consignment shops that I didn’t even know existed until now. I love vintage shops, but for some reason never knew these were there. He said I could get whatever I wanted even when I said he didn’t have to. I found a few nice outfits and some old t-shirts that I thought looked cool. One of the shirts was cut up in all the right places and fit perfectly. Jack also approved when I walked out of the makeshift dressing room to show him. Just the hungry look in his eyes was enough for me to know that he loved it.

Jack carried all my bags in one hand and held me close with his free arm as we walked down the street toward the car. As much as I loved the pampering and much-needed addition to my wardrobe. I don’t want him spending all his money on me and spoiling me all at once. When we finally got back to the car, Jack put my bags into the back seat before he leaned on the door.

“Jack, babe, I’m already yours and you don’t have to spoil me all in one day,” I said as I stood on my toes to kiss him. “Thank you for everything though.”

“You’re welcome, Darlin’.” He smiled softly.

“Now, what is something you want to do?” I asked as I kissed under his chin.

“Besides you?” He said as he smirked playfully.

“Besides me.” I giggled.

“I could go for some food.” He said softly.

“You know I am always down for food!” I said happily as I bounced on my toes a little bit.

“Tacos?”

“A man with the key to my heart,” I said as I put my hands over my heart playfully. “You know how much I love Tacos.”

“I know, I watched you devour several of them the last time we had Taco night. Mac was staring at you with wide eyes and I think you made his super brain stop working for a minute.” He chuckled at the memory.

“It’s been that long since we’ve had taco night?” I asked as I remembered that day vividly. It was one of the first times I hung out with the team outside of work.

“I think it has been. Well, Darlin’, let’s fix that.” He said as he reached into his pocket for his phone.

He called Mac and put him on speaker to declare that we were having Taco night tonight. Thankfully, Mac agreed and said he’d tell the others for us. I love our little group because even though we work together and spend 90% of our time together we still love spending what little free time we have together.

“Before we head to Mac’s, can I get a coffee?” I asked softly.

“Yes, kitten.” He said softly, and I blushed at the pet name.

Jack held me close to his side as we walked to the coffee shop. I slid my hand into his back pocket and smiled when he turned his head to kiss the top of mine. We broke apart briefly in the coffee shop just long enough to order our drinks. When the cashier asked what Jack wanted, he said he wanted “coffee-flavored” and I couldn’t stop myself from giggling. The girl just gave him a strange look and rang us up. Once Jack paid, she walked off to make our drinks.

“I’m glad that was funny to you. I don’t know how you can drink that flavored stuff.” He said as he pulled me close to him again. All the moving around has made my side hurt a little and it felt good to just lean back against Jack.

“You still take your coffee-flavored coffee without sugar or milk?” I asked softly.

"It’s the only way coffee should be drunk.” I just shook my head and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

“Whatever you say, Cowboy. I’ll find a way to change your mind.” I said before leaving another kiss.

“You can try.” He chuckled and scrunched his nose up when he saw the girl put my drink on the counter.

The ride to Mac’s only took a few minutes from where we were and when we pulled up, there was already a bunch of cars in the driveway. Jack parked behind Mac’s jeep and opened his door. The perks of Jack having a classic car was that the front seat is a bench seat. So, when he held his hand out for me to take it, I easily slid over the seat and out his door.

“Would you happen to have a hoodie in the car?” If he did, I didn’t notice it.

“I think there is one in the trunk. Are you cold?” He asked as he walked to the back of the car and popped the trunk.

“I wanted it to keep me warm while I ice my ribs. I love this shirt, but it doesn’t really have much to keep me warm.” I said as he pulled out an oversized hoodie.

“Well, this will keep you nice and cozy.” He said as he put the hoodie around my shoulders and I slipped my arms inside. The sleeves hung over my hands and I had to push them up just to be able to use my hands.

“Thank you,” I said softly.

“You’re welcome. Now, let’s get some tacos!” He grabbed my hand and led me inside the house.

I let go of Jack as we entered Mac’s house and walked into the kitchen to see Bozer setting up trays of food. The man does love to cook and create things.

“Do you still have ice packs?” I asked as I walked toward the fridge.

“Yeah, they’re somewhere in the freezer. Ribs hurting?” He spoke without looking away from what he was doing.

“A little,” I said as I searched the freezer.

“Didn’t they give you something?”

“Yeah, but it’s too much and I would like to be able to function,” I said as I pulled out the ice pack.

“True, well, go lay down and I’ll call you when the food is ready. Everyone is outside, so you have your choice of where you want.” He said as he finally looked away from the stove.

“Thanks, Boz. That smells good!” I left the kitchen and walked out to the deck, making my way toward the hammock.

I watched from the hammock as everyone else sat around the fire pit engrossed in whatever they were talking about. I maneuvered the ice pack, so it was resting against my side under the hoodie and let the soft swing of the hammock lull me to sleep.

The sound of someone talking close by stirred me from my nap.

“I feel like I’m your age again when I’m with her,” Jack whispered from somewhere nearby. I was too comfortable to open my eyes to look.

“So, a whole century?” Mac teased.

“You couldn’t help yourself, could you?” Jack said, and I heard the sound of Mac grunting from being punched.

“I’m happy for you, brother,” Mac said softly.

“Thanks. God, I don’t know why she likes an old fart like me. She should like someone your age.” I haven’t heard Jack sound so insecure like that in a while.

“Hey, things happen in strange ways. Lizzy doesn’t seem to care about your age and more about who you are as a person. Jack, I’ve seen the way she looks at you, way before you even noticed. She adores you.” Mac was right because I don’t give two shits about Jack’s age and I do adore him.

“What if I’m not enough.” He said sadly.

“Jack, come on man, you know that’s not true.”

“Jack…” I called out tiredly, making it seem like I didn’t just hear part of their conversation.

“Go,” Mac whispered.

I could hear Jack walking closer and then his hand touched my face causing me to open my eyes.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Jack said as he leaned down and kissed my forehead. “You fell asleep for a little bit.”

"Did I miss the tacos?”

“You would worry about the tacos. No, Bozer said he needed a few more minutes.”

“How long was I out?”

“Not too long actually. A little under an hour.” He said as he looked at his watch.

“I must have been tired…..I wonder why.” I smirked at him and he shook his head.

“You better watch yourself, Kitten.” He chuckled again. “How about I help you out of the hammock and you come to sit with us by the fire.”

“Okay.”

*******

  
  



	2. 2

**One month**

I’m still not cleared to return to duty and it's driving me crazy because the team has been out on a mission for several days. Without me, they’re down a gun and as much as I know Jack will protect them, I hate not being there with them. They’re not just my team, they’re my family and if anything, were to happen to any of them I would hate myself for it. Matty won’t even let me know what the OP is, but I’m not surprised. Jack left me the keys to his 1967 Pontiac GTO, that he calls  _ baby, _ and said I could go for a ride. The man must really love me if he’s letting me take his car out for a joy ride. Since I’m stuck here, while they’re out saving the world, I decided to take it for a little drive and go to the beach. I’m a little self-conscious about my scar, but I can’t let it stop me from enjoying a little sun and sending Jack a couple of pictures of me in my tiny bikini. Which I know will drive him crazy.

I didn’t get to spend too long at the beach before it started to rain, and I had to rush to get his top back up before it really came down. I didn’t need my boyfriend to come home and find his car ruined. Especially since  _ Baby _ has all the original leather interior and that would just be ruined.

“No, No, come on go up!  _ Baby _ please!” I yelled at the car as I struggled to get the roof back up. It seemed to work because it went back up just in time for it to downpour.

I got into the car and pulled my phone out of my bag. There were several texts from Jack saying he is on his way back to his apartment and that he was going to lay down on the couch and wait for me. I smiled and called him before I started to drive back to his place.

“Hey, Darlin’. Did you get to enjoy the beach? I really liked those pictures you sent me….” He answered, and it made me smile just being able to hear his voice after several days.

“I did for a little bit, but it started to rain. I’m glad you liked them because you’ll be seeing the real thing in about five minutes.”

“I can’t wait.” He chuckled lowly.

“That’s only because you want to undress me.” I giggled as I turned down his street.

“Guilty. Is that you pulling up?”

“Yes. I’ll be right in.” I pulled the car into his spot and hung up, so I could quickly get inside. I opened the door to his apartment and dropped my things by the door. “Hey, Cowboy.”

I untied my cover-up and let it fall to the floor as I made my way around the couch toward Jack but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw his face.

“I hope the other guy looks worse.” Jack’s face looked like he lost a bar fight and the rest of him didn’t look much better.

“Oh, trust me, he does.” He said as he tried to sit up more but winced. “Come here kitten.”

It only took a couple of steps until I was straddling his lap. My hands reached out to gently touch his face and I leaned forward to kiss his swollen lip. Jack brought his hands up to rest on my back as I continued to gently kiss each cut or bruise. This isn’t the first time Jack’s gotten banged up on a mission, but I was never able to do this until now. Jack slid his hands down my back as I continued my ministrations and cupped my ass. He squeezed hard and I let out a breathless moan.

“Let’s go to the bedroom and I’ll take good care of you,” I said before kissing his bruised nose.

“I like that plan,” Jack said lowly as he tried to stand up while still holding me, but he groaned and fell back down onto the couch. Nearly dropping me in the process.

“Jack, don’t hurt yourself more.” I got off his lap and held my hands out for him to take.

He took them and slowly lifted himself off the couch, giving away how banged up he was. I walked backward as I led him toward his bedroom and even though he tried to hide it, I noticed the limp. I made Jack sit at the edge of the bed and knelt between his legs. I started with his boots and socks before working my way up.

“Where else are you hurt, babe?” I asked as I ran my hands up his thighs until I got to his shirt.

“Got a few bruises on my chest, but they’re not that bad. It's because our boy, Mac, and I had to jump out a window. You know how it gets.” I do know how it gets and I’ve been in the same situations several times.

“I do,” I said as I pushed his shirt up his body and he lifted his arms for me.

I pushed him back onto the bed and took my time kissing every inch of his torso. I kissed every scar, muscle, and bruise, and Jack ran his fingers through my hair as I went. When I got to his belt buckle, I made sure to  _ accidentally _ brush him with my fingers. I pulled his pants down his legs and then threw them to join his shirt. Once I heard the clink of his belt hitting the floor I got up and carefully straddled his lap. Jack ran his fingers up my thighs until he hooked them on the ties of my bottoms, pulling them free. Then his hands ran up my body and he repeated the process with my top.

“You’re beautiful, Kitten.” I love how husky his voice gets.

“You’re not too bad yourself.” I winked before getting off his lap.

“Where are you going?” He asked as he sat up on his elbows.

“As much as I would love to have sex, I think you need to rest and let me take care of you. You always take care of me….” I said as I got one of his shirts to throw on before I returned to my spot between his legs.

“I guess I could use some real sleep.” He yawned as he sat up to wrap his arms around my middle and nuzzle his face against my chest.

“Go up by the pillows,” I whispered as I ran my fingers through his hair. He grew it out a little bit, but it’s still a military cut. It’s just the perfect amount to run my fingers through  _ and _ tug on.

Jack nodded and moved up the bed until he was able to rest his head on one of his many fluffy pillows. I snuggled up against his side and rested my head on his chest.

“I’m a little bummed that I couldn’t go on this mission….” I said as I traced my fingers along his chest.

“Why’s that, Darlin’.” He asked as he used his free arm to hold me closer to his body.

“It wasn’t just because I wanted to be out in the field, but you’re really sexy when you’re kicking asses.” I’m bummed for various reasons, but right now I’m making my man feel good.

“Is that so?” He chuckled as he pushed up my shirt, so he could draw little designs on my hip with his calloused fingers. His fingers, even though they’re callused, feel good against my skin and never want him to stop touching me with them.

“Mhmm.” I hummed as I circled my fingers around his belly button and he let out the cutest laugh I have ever heard leave this man’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He whispered, and I looked up to see that he was fighting his body to stay awake.

“Go to sleep, handsome,” I said as I laid my head on his chest and snuggled my body closer to him.

Jack slept for a few hours and I couldn’t stop myself from falling asleep myself. He radiated the right amount of warmth and made it hard to stay awake. He also moved in his sleep to completely wrap me up in his arms and I felt like I was in a cocoon. When Jack woke, he let his fingers wander along my flesh that wasn’t covered by the shirt. I sighed and moved my leg to tangle between his.

“Wake up my little kitty.” He spoke softly.

“No, you’re warm,” I muttered against his chest.

“What if I promise to snuggle up on the couch with you as we wait for food?”

“Nope,” I said as I kissed his chest.

“You’re turning down food? Are you sick?” He asked as he brought a hand up to touch my forehead. “Oh, kitten, you are warm. I think you might be….”

“See, that means I have to stay right here,” I said playfully.

Jack let out a deep, full-bodied, laugh that shook us both and I couldn’t stop myself from giggling. I shuffled my body up until my head was sharing his pillow and I was looking into those gorgeous, chocolate, eyes. He closed the gap and kissed my nose sweetly before rubbing his against mine. Jack may act like he tough as nails while we’re on a mission, but the man is also a gentle soul. He tears up when he’s overwhelmed with happiness or when he’s upset. So, tender moments like this have become one of my favorite things because this is who he is.

“So, couch cuddles and food?” I asked as I brought my hand up to touch his scruffy cheek.

“It’s a miracle!” Jack said playfully.

**

I woke up the next morning with a sharp pain in my stomach and that could only mean one thing. Well, I hope Jack’s sheets are safe because I’m still not wearing underwear. I snuck out of bed, grabbed underwear out of my bag and anything else I needed. When I walked back into the room, Jack was awake and sitting up.

“Mornin’.” He said with a sleepy voice and a bright smile.

“Morning…” I said softly and made my way back to bed, not sharing his happiness.

“What’s wrong, Kitten?” Jack asked as I curled up against his side and stayed quiet.

“Shark week,” I said softly as I tried to ignore a cramp.

“What the hell is shark week?” He asked as he ran his fingers through my hair.

“Think about it…..” I said as I rested my head on his stomach, his body heat was helping.

He didn’t say anything for a few minutes as he tried to mull it over in his head.

“Oh, you got your period? My poor kitten, what can I do to help you feel better?” He didn’t seem all that phased. Other guys, I’ve dated acted like I had the plague or cooties. Jack on the other hand just continued to run his fingers through my hair as I used him as a heating pad.

“Do you have a heating pad?”

“No, I don’t, but I can run down to the store for you. I’ll get you anything you need.” I swear Jack is the perfect and the sweetest man on the planet.

“You don’t have to go and buy one…. I can just go home.”

“Nonsense, Darlin’, I’d be a bad boyfriend if I made you go home and not help you feel better. I’ll run to the store and then stop by your place for your things.”

“I should just keep some things here, so we don’t have to go through this,” I said softly as I drew circles on his skin with my fingers.

“I can clear out some drawers for you….” It seemed like he was going to say something else, but I didn’t push it.

“Only if you want to,” I said before I winced due to a cramp.

“I’ll do it when I get back. What do you need from your place?” He said as he carefully slipped out of bed and pulled the fluffy comforter over me as I snuggled up with his pillow. It smelled good, like him.

“Give me my phone and I’ll just text it to you.” He handed me my phone and I typed up a shortlist of things.

“Do you need tampons or anything?” Jack asked as he pulled his jeans on and on a normal day, I would have made a flirty comment about how his jeans hugged him just right. The man could wear them every day and I would never get tired of them.

“You don’t have to buy them for me, I have some to hold me over….”

“Lizzy, I’m not some punk who can’t handle buying them,” Jack said as he looked at me with a serious look.

“I’ll text you the ones I use.” I blushed and added to my list. “Thank you.”

“Anything for my Kitten.” He said as he leaned down and kissed me. “I’ll be back in a little bit.”

“I’ll wait here.” I smiled and curled up under the blankets.

It’s not like I planned on moving any time soon because the cramps made a stab wound feel like nothing.

Jack, as promised, came back with everything I needed and then some. He bought me a brand-new heating pad for me to use and keep at his place. There were also several other bags and a duffle bag of clothing for me. I watched as Jack cleaned out two drawers in his dresser for me and then put my clothes into it. It was a sweet gesture that made me fall even more for him because no one has ever done anything like this, as simple as it is, for me. I watched him walk into the bathroom to put away everything else he got me.

“Come cuddle me,” I said as I held my hand out of my blanket cocoon for him.

“Just a second, I have something for you.” He said as he picked up the two bags that were left on the floor and then sat next to me on the bed.

“I got you a couple of presents.” He said as he flashed me a grin.

“What kind of presents?”

“I’m getting there, Kitten.” He said as he reached into the one bag and pulled out an adorable sloth stuffed animal. “I remembered you have a love for sloths….”

“Jack, I love him!” I hugged the sloth close to my chest and smiled. “Wait, you remembered that?”

“Yes, it’s kind of hard to forget because you couldn’t stop talking about the sloth you got to hold at the zoo. Also, I remember how your eyes lit up as you talked about it. I have a few more things for you…”

“You spoil me,” I said softly.

“That’s my job. I hear chocolate is supposed to help.”

“You’re amazing,” I said as I leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He said as he smiled brightly and then put the chocolate on the nightstand with the Advil.

Jack kissed me sweetly before he got off the bed and stripped back down to his boxers. He got under the blankets and he snuggled against my side. His body heat plus the heating pad felt amazing and I could stay here forever. Jack rested his head on my shoulder and I reached my hands up to touch his cheek. I love this man and I can’t stop myself from falling further for him, not that I want to stop. He’s handsome, kind, loving, and everything I’ve ever dreamed of. He’s the man every woman searches her whole life for and here I am in his arms.

***

**Four months later September**

Jack asked me to move in 3 months ago and today is the day that I get to officially move in. It took longer than we wanted because we’ve been called out on several, long, missions because Murdoc has resurfaced, and he decided to send us on wild goose chases. So, anytime there was a small blip on the map, Mac wanted to roll out. Which led to a few arguments because Mac was obsessing and letting Murdoc get under his skin. So, this went on for three months until Mac realized that it was a game that Murdoc wanted to play with him.

Once that shit show was over, our friends helped me move into Jack’s place. It only took a little over a day because I didn’t have much in my apartment. What couldn’t be moved was stored in Mac’s spare room. My leather couch found a place in Jack’s apartment and it’ll be put to  _ good use _ . What finalized everything for me was when Jack rearranged the closet to give me half of it. My things got blended in with his and it looked like I’ve been living here all along. I’ve never in my life dreamed of moving in with someone that I loved, and it feels like it was meant to be.

***

I’ve been officially living with Jack for a couple of weeks and it’s perfect. It doesn’t feel any different and the only thing that does is that I don’t have to drive across town to get clean clothes because everything is here. We’ve only had one small misunderstanding, so far, over something stupid and it led to a heated argument. Jack thought I wanted him to put away his prized guitar. I only wanted to know if I could move it over because it was right by the closet door and I kept hitting it. I would have felt horrible if I did something to damage it and I just wanted to see if he could switch sides. After Jack realized that he misunderstood, he apologized and wound up buying a wall mount for the guitar. Which worked out because his other guitar was hanging up on the wall already.

Right now, I’m watching him cook dinner for us as I sit on the counter. We turned down going out with everyone else because we needed a quiet night at home after this last mission. Anyway, Jack wanted to cook some dishes he saw on the food network the other night. He only watched the show because I was passed out on top of him and didn’t want to wake me to get the remote that fell on the floor. That’s how we got here, and I can’t complain because I love watching the man cook.

“Your weird vegetarian stuff doesn’t cook the same as meat,” Jack complained about the millionth time in the last ten minutes.

“It’s not as bad as you're making it out to be.” 

“This is one thing I’ll have to get used to.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Cooking two different things.”

“I said I would cook my own,” I said as I poked his butt with my foot.

“Now, Darlin’, I am going to have to learn how to cook it eventually. It’s not fair that I want to make a nice, romantic, dinner for us, but you have to cook your own while mine is already done.” He had a point.

“You could at least let me stir something because I love cooking. I’ll even put on a little apron for you.  _ Just _ the apron….”

“Don’t tempt me, Kitten. I know you like cooking, but I want to do this.”

“Okay, then I’ll just watch you because you’re the sexiest cook I have ever seen.” I winked at him playfully.

Jack threw his head back as he laughed, and I couldn’t stop myself from smiling.

“Alright sweet talker, how about you get me two bowls?”

“Oh, I can do that.”

I hopped off the counter and opened the cabinet that I was leaning against to grab two bowls. I put them on the counter for him before I grabbed silverware from the drawer and put those on the counter as well.

“I’m sorry I don’t have any nice candles. So, I had to borrow your pumpkin ones for now. Next time we run to the store, we’ll have to get some nicer ones….” Jack said as he dished out our food and then walked them over to the table.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way,” I said as I sat down at our small kitchen table.

Dinner was amazing, and I loved seeing Jack smile when I told him that because there isn’t anything I love more than seeing him smile like that. Jack may have to get used to cooking more than one meal, but I think he’ll want to do it more often since I loved it. After dinner, he let me help with loading the dishes into the dishwasher because I said it wasn’t fair for him to do everything. Well, it’s more like he’s leaning on the island and watching me bend over to load the washer. So, I may have exaggerated some of my movements to show off my ass more for him. Jack didn’t try to hide the low growls as he watched me sway my hips.

“You’re such a tease.” He said as he playfully slapped my ass.

“Honey, you’re the one staring like I’m a juicy steak. Of course, I’m going to tease you….”

“You’re just so beautiful and I can’t help it.”

“Oh, you’re smooth.”

“You love it, Darlin’.” He said as he purposely exaggerated his Texan drawl.

“I’m going to go change. Open me a beer?”

“I was thinking I would open a bottle of wine,” Jack called out.

“That works too.”

I stripped out of my clothing, leaving just my thong, and grabbed Jack’s white rolling stones t-shirt. The shirt barely covered my body, which he loves and takes advantage every time I wear it. Though, I’m not complaining at all because I enjoy every second and could lay here forever just feeling his touch. Jack was waiting on the couch for me with two empty glasses and a bottle of wine.

“Oh, I think this shirt is my new favorite on you….” He said as he winked.

“Is that so? You like this one even over the other one?”

“Oh, I think I might let you keep this one……”

“Like you don’t let me do that already?” I said as I arched my eyebrow at him before sitting next to him.

“True, but I would love to come home to you wearing this one with some sexy thigh highs.” He said as he ran his hand up my thigh, completely forgetting about the wine bottle that he sat on the side table.

“I didn’t know you had a thing for thigh highs, Mr. Dalton.” I purred as he proceeded to push me back onto the couch, so he could hover over me.

“Kitten, I have a thing for you.” He smirked before he closed the gap and kissed me.

“How about you open that wine for us and I will be right back….” I whispered against his lips.

Jack reluctantly let me go and I quickly went back into our room to dig through my sock drawer. I found a pair of fishnet thigh highs and put them on before walking back out into the living room. When Jack saw me, he nearly dropped the glass he was holding. It must have taken all the self-control he had just to finish pouring wine into the glass. I didn’t miss the look he was giving me as I took the glass he held out for me to take.

“You want to watch a movie, Jackie?” I asked innocently as I sipped the wine and stretched my legs out.

“Uh-huh, sure.” Jack stuttered as he grabbed the remote and handed it to me. “You pick.”

“I think we should watch something scary….” I said as I rubbed my foot against his thigh and he groaned lowly.

“You just want an excuse to sit in my lap.” He said as he looked at me from over his wine glass.

“Who could blame a girl for wanting to be in those big, strong, arms?” I asked calmly as I sipped more of my wine while I scrolled through the movies on Netflix.

“Pick a movie, Kitten.” Jack sucked in his breath as I rubbed my foot a little higher.

“Oh, this one looks like it’ll be extra scary,” I said as I moved my foot back down his leg and rested it near his knee, but I could see the bulge in his jeans. “Don’t you want to get out of your jeans, babe?”

Jack just nodded as I lifted my legs off his lap, so he could get up. The look he was giving me, as he stripped down to his boxers, was enough to make me whimper. His pupils were already blown, and he looked like he could devour me at any given second. Suddenly, I just wanted him to punish me for being a bad girl and to do whatever he wanted to me. He smirked when he noticed that I wasn’t teasing anymore and gained control of the situation. He sat down on the couch and pulled me over, so I was sitting sideways on his lap.

“You gonna start the movie, kitten?” Jack asked as he placed his hand on my thigh.

“Mhmm.” I hummed as I felt him run his fingers against the material of the stocking.

“Oh, Darlin’, your glass is empty,” Jack said as he reached over to grab the wine bottle off the end table.

Jack kept his hand on my thigh and waited until we were a few minutes into the movie before moving it. I kept my head turned toward the TV and he used that opportunity to start kissing my neck. I squirmed in his lap and tried my best to keep my eyes glued to the TV, but he knew how to get me. Jack trailed his hand between my legs and started to tease me over my panties.

“That’s cheating….” I moaned softly.

“I don’t think it is.” He said as he nipped at my neck and pushed my panties aside with his fingers.

“I didn’t, ah, touch you.” I stuttered as he slid two fingers inside of me and curled them.

“True, but you were very naughty.” He said lowly before biting down on my neck. “You knew this would drive me crazy.”

“Jack….” I whimpered.

“Take your panties off,” Jack said as he pulled his fingers away and then proceeded to lick them clean.

"Holy shit…” I whimpered as I watched him and squirmed in his lap.

“Now.” He growled, and I quickly jumped off his lap.

I stood in front of him and pushed them down my legs before I straddled his lap, completely forgetting about the movie. He slowly moved his hands up the backs of my thighs until he was gripping my ass, roughly, causing me to roll my hips in his lap.

“Jack, I want to, umm, try something different,” I said softly before I pulled off my shirt.

“What’s that?”

“I want you to pin me down and treat me like a naughty kitten.”

Jack looked up at me with wide eyes for a minute before a smirk started to form on his lips. I went to kiss him, but a large hand came up and grabbed my hair and stopped me. He was being careful to not hurt me as he held me still by my hair, but holy shit was it hot. My hips rolled involuntarily and we both moaned.

“What to do with my little kitty?” Jack said in mock curiosity, but it was still driving me mad.

I brought my one hand between my thighs and started to touch myself.

“Oh, we can’t have this…” Jack used his free hand to grip my wrist and pulled my hand away, causing me to whimper.

Before I could move my other hand, Jack threw me down onto the couch and quickly moved so he was hovering over me. He had both of my arms pinned above my head with one, large, hand and I tested the grip, weakly. I could easily throw him off me or say no, but we both knew I wasn’t going to at this moment. He used his free hand to push his boxers down his legs until he was able to kick them off. Jack started to tease me by running his tip against my pussy, turning me into a weathering mess under him.

“You’re not really a naughty kitty, are you? You just wanted attention, didn’t you?” Jack said as he continued to tease.

“Yes,  _ Sir _ .” The “sir” sort of slipped out, but it only seemed to turn us both on more.

“I guess I should give my  _ pet _ what she wants then,”

Before I could respond, Jack slipped inside of me and started thrusting his hips, hard and deep. I hooked my legs over his thighs and used my leg strength to move my body with his. The neighbors were going to hate us because I wouldn’t be surprised if they’re hearing the lewd sounds I was making as he moved his hips relentlessly.

“God, kitten, you feel so good,” Jack groaned loudly while mouthing at my neck.

“Need to touch you….” I whimpered as I struggled against his grip. “Please, I’ve been good.”

Jack released my arms from my grip and I quickly rolled us off the couch. He made a grunt as his back hit the hard floor, but he quickly forgot about it as I bounced on his lap. Jack’s hips were thrusting up hard and fast. Both of us were moaning loudly as we moved against each other. My nails sunk into the flesh of his pecs as I continued to ride him, drawing more of the sexiest sounds out of Jack that I have ever heard. I felt his hands move along my sweat covered skin until he was grabbing my ass, roughly and helping me move my hips even faster.

“Jack, oh, fuck.” I cried out as I threw my head back.

“Come on, kitten. Let go.” Jack growled.

I moved my hand down his body until I slipped it between us and started to rub my fingers against my clit. The feeling of me tightening even more around him made him lose it. He rolled us over, replaced my hand with his and I just couldn’t hold back anymore. My orgasm tore through me like a current and I screamed out his name as my body arched off the floor. Jack followed quickly after me and crashed his lips into mine, muffling our cries of pleasure as they ripped through us. We kept moving our bodies, slowly, against each other until we were both completely spent.

“Damn.” Jack chuckled as he carefully got off me and fell to my side.

“That was hot,” I whispered.

Jack pulled me closer until I was laying on top of him and I happily buried my face in the crook of his neck, leaving lazy kisses against his skin. We stayed like this for a while until the sweat on our bodies started to dry and I started to shiver. Jack and I reluctantly untangled our limbs and moved up to the couch. He laid down first, still naked, and held his arms open for me to lay on him. I rested my head on his chest and sighed happily as he covered us with one of the many blankets that hang over the back of the couch. The wine that was still sitting on the end table was forgotten, just like the movie that was put on.

“Comfy?” Jack asked as he kissed the top of my head.

“Mhmm, you’re warm.”

“Should we put on a different movie?”

“Yes.”

I barely made it through the first few minutes of the movie before I fell asleep, but that tends to happen a lot when I’m snuggled up with Jack. The man is a human radiator and it makes it hard to stay awake. Especially when he’s drawing little designs on my skin with his fingertips.

After a while, Jack woke me up with soft touches and kisses to tell me to go to bed. I picked up my discarded clothing and slowly walked off toward our room. He cleaned up in the living room before he joined me, throwing his clothes in a heap on the floor to be dealt with in the morning.

“Are you going to leave those on, darlin’?” Jack asked as he noticed that I was curled up on the bed with my thigh highs still on.

“No…” I mumbled and made no attempt to move.

“Did I wear you out?” Jack asked as he crawled into bed next to me.

“Yes,” I said as I pulled my stuffed sloth close to me.

“Let me help then,” Jack carefully pulled my thigh highs off before covering me with the fluffy comforter.

“G’night cowboy,” I mumbled the second he pulled me into his arms.

“Good night, sweetheart,” Jack whispered. 

***

**A few weeks later – End of September**

Jack has been out on a mission with Mac for a week now and it’s been agonizing because there’s only been radio silence. Matty made the rest of us stay behind because it was supposed to be an easy two-man job, but that was before things seemed to go south. Leanna, Bozer, Riley and I are camped out in the War room watching the screens in the hopes that Mac will send some sort of signal. When Mac did find a way to get through to us, the news he gave us made me want to throw up.

"What do you mean Dalton was captured?” Matty asked Mac as she stared at his blurry video face on the screen.

“He ran out and caused a diversion, so I could get away with the package. They took him to some warehouse and there were too many guards for me to take out.” Mac said as he looked over at me.

“I’ll get a team ready,” Matty said as she started to pull out her phone.

“Send me,” I said as I walked over to stand by Matty. “I can do it.”

“I don’t think that is the best idea. Your feelings can compromise your judgment.” Matty said as she continued to type on her phone.

“He’d do the same for me. You can either send me or charge me with something, but I am going, either way, to get Jack back.” I said as I started to put on my tactical gear.

“Lizzy, are you sure about this? I don’t know what state he is in….” Mac said, and I looked over at the screen.

"I am fucking sure, Mac. Neither of you can convince me otherwise.” I said as I checked my SR1911 that was strapped to my thigh.

“Fine, but I am not sending you alone,” Matty said as she glared at me. “Go, before I change my mind, but don’t think that I won’t talk about this later.”

The flight felt like it took ages and by the time I landed, I was antsy. Matty made me the leader of the fire team even if she disagreed. When I met up with Mac, he explained everything to me and told me what he knew about the building. I gave the team orders to take out anyone that wasn’t Jack or part of our own team if necessary. With that, we each checked our weapons one more time before heading out.

“Stay behind me until it’s clear,” I said to Mac as I pulled my SR1911 out of its holster.

“Got it,” Mac said as he stood behind me and tapped my shoulder to tell me we were good.

The team and I took out several guards as we moved down the halls. We finally made it to the room where they were keeping Jack and you could hear yelling on the other side of the door. Then we heard Jack’s laugh before the sound of a fist meeting flesh. I motioned for my team to get ready and counted down with my fingers before one of the men kicked in the door. The men who were beating Jack didn’t even get a chance to raise their weapons before they were taken out.

“Mac, it’s clear,” I yelled out once we cleared the room.

“Hey, Kit,” Jack said before he coughed and spit some blood onto the floor. “My man, it’s good to see you too.”

“Come on, big guy,” Mac said once he got Jack untied from the chair and helped him up.

“Agents, I want a protective circle around them until we can get back to the rendezvous point. Our priority is getting Agents MacGyver and Dalton out of here alive.” I couldn’t react or run to Jack like I wanted to because I had to keep focused on getting us out of here. 

I didn’t say anything or look at Jack until we were back at the Jet and the team was getting on. I started to rip off my gear like it was burning my skin.

“Kitten…,” Jack said as he watched me.

I looked up at him and felt my body start to tremble because the adrenaline that was fueling me was wearing off. Jack quickly closed the distance between us, pulled me into his arms, and pressed his forehead against mine. He cupped the back of my head with his hand as I gripped his shoulders like they were a lifeline. Jack moved his hand from my hair and brought it down to my neck before placing his lips on mine. I moved my hands from his shoulders down to his chest and gripped onto his shirt as he deepened the kiss. 

“Guys, I don’t want to be the one to ruin this moment, but we have to get out of here,” Mac yelled as he stood in the doorway of the jet.

“Let’s get you home,” I whispered against his lips before we pulled apart.

We were debriefed when we came back, and I was praised for rescuing Jack, but just shrugged it off. I didn’t do it for praise or a reward. I did it to rescue the man I love because he would have done the same for me. Though soon after I received praise, Matty gave me a slap on the hand for being insubordinate, but I deserved it. Once Matty let us leave, I grabbed Jack’s hand and led him out of the building and toward the car without saying goodbye to the others.

“I’ll drive,” I said as I took the keys from his hand.

When we got home, I made Jack go straight into the shower and said as I would join him for cuddles when he was done. He just kissed me sweetly before he went into the shower, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I locked up our guns and then changed into something more comfortable before sitting on the bed. My thoughts raced as I thought about everything that happened today and suddenly the fear of losing Jack became very real. It felt like my world was shattering when I heard Mac say Jack was captured. I must have gotten lost in my thoughts because I didn’t even notice Jack walking back into the room in nothing but a towel or that he was talking to me.

“Lizzy!” He said loudly and snapped me out of my thoughts.

“Huh, sorry, what did you say?” I asked as I looked over at him as he was throwing on a pair of sweatpants, taking in the fresh bruises that were forming on his body.

“I asked if you wanted me to call for delivery, but I think we need to talk about what’s bothering you.” He said as he looked at me with a worried look.

“I’m fine, Jackie, I’m just worn out.” I lied. “Come cuddle me.”

“Come on, kitten, I can tell you’re lying.” That’s the one downside of having a boyfriend who is a highly trained agent.

“Can you hold me?” I suddenly felt small and my lip started to quiver.

Jack didn’t answer and quickly climbed into the bed, pulling me onto his lap. I buried my face against his neck and tried to control my emotions that wanted to burst through my flood gates.

“This mission really rattled you, didn’t it?” Jack asked as he brushed my hair with his fingers.

“It’s nothing new to see a member of our team hurt, especially the two of us, or have to rescue someone. Nothing was going to stop me from going to get you because I didn’t want to lose you……” I lifted my head off his shoulder, so I could look at him.

“Lizzy, you won’t lose me. I promise.” Jack said softly as he tried to comfort me.

“There’s still that risk that I will. The fear I felt as Mac told me you were captured was something I had never felt before. It was like my world was shattering and it was hard to breathe….”

“With our line of work, that risk will always be there and won’t stop being one until one of us decides to stop being an agent.”

“I guess this is something I will have to learn how to deal with.”

“Want to know a secret?” Jack asked as he caught my tears with his thumb.

“Yes…”

“I worry about losing you too but being able to come home from missions and hold you close reminds me that I shouldn’t drive myself crazy about it. I love you, Lizzy, and I promise to do everything in my power to come back to you.”

“I love you too and I will try to do the same,” I said before I rested my head on his shoulder again and tried to relax my tense body.

“So, take out and cuddles?”

“That is the best idea ever.”

I’m still a little rattled from the mission and I just want to have a quiet night curled up next to my boyfriend. Also, he needs to rest after the shit he went through these last few days and Jack, thankfully, agreed. So, take out and cuddles are what the hypothetical doctor called for.

***

Since Jack was captured and received some injuries, though minor compared to other times, he was required to sit out two missions. He may have grumbled like he usually does when Matty tells him he must sit out because that means not having Mac’s back, but now he has a reason to enjoy being home. So, this resulted in Jack and I sleeping in late and enjoying some time away from being shot at. I woke up before Jack, for once, and just enjoyed being wrapped up in his arms. The sun that was coming through the windows kissed his skin beautifully, but also made his most recent bruises stand out. It’s nothing new for one or all of us to be banged up after a mission. What is new is the feeling I get when I see Jack hurt because it’s something I’ve never felt before.

I moved even closer to Jack until my body was pressed against his side and threw a leg over his body. He instantly brought his hand up to rest on my thigh and the arm that was under his head came down to hold me flush against his body. The warmth of his body felt wonderful and was slowly lulling me back to sleep.

“Kitten…,” Jack said softly as he rubbed his hand on my thigh.

“Five more minutes,” I mumbled into his chest.

“I would love that, but it’s almost noon.” He chuckled, and I opened one eye to look at him.

“So?” I asked as I peeked up at him.

“Well, I wanted to take my girl out,” Jack said as he smiled down at me. “But you want to stay in bed. So, I’ll just go out by myself.”

“Where are we going?” I asked as I ran my fingers over his neatly trimmed beard.

“I was thinking I’d take you to get a cupcake from that weird coffee shop you like and then take you to, umm, meet my dad. I know it’s weird, but I want you to come with me.” Jack said as he looked at me with hopeful eyes.

I moved so I was laying on top of him and looking into his gorgeous, chocolate, brown eyes.

“Babe, I don’t think it’s weird at all. I wish I could have met your father in person.” I said before I gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Visiting him means a lot to you and if I thought it was weird then I would be a bad girlfriend.”

“What did I do to deserve you?” He asked softly as he smiled up at me, causing his laugh lines to stand out.

“Everything, Jack. I love you.”

“I love you too, Lizzy.”

***

Jack may tease me about liking my flavored coffees and my sweet tooth, but he always seems to know what to bring me home or what to get me while we are out. Today, he told me to go get us a table while he ordered. Jack came back with a strawberry champagne cupcake and coffee for me.

“For my kitten.” He said as he put the cupcake and coffee in front of me before running back to get his stuff at the counter.

“Thank you, babe,” I said as I dipped my finger into the mountain of frosting.

“Anything for you.” He grinned as he cupped his coffee cup in his hands on the table.

“Oh god, this is delicious.” I nearly moaned when I tasted the cupcake. “Want a taste.”

“Sure. I’m slightly jealous that a cupcake is making you moan when that’s my job.” Jack said as he leaned closer to me and I fed him a piece.

“Good?” I watched him lick the icing off his lips when he finished chewing.

“Very good. I may have to get us one to go.” He winked at me.

“Good idea,” I said as I went back to eating the rest of my cupcake.

Taking someone to visit the grave of your loved one is a very intimate moment. It’s the person’s way to open themselves up and show themselves being completely raw as they kneel next to the headstone and talk to the person as if they were there. It also has to do with trusting the person to see you at your most vulnerable state and hope that they don’t do something to ruin that trust. Jack sat down across from his father’s grave, leaning against a giant monument, and patted the ground for me to join him. Jack wrapped his arm around my shoulders and held me close to his side, but I could feel that he was nervous. I brought my hand up to link my fingers with the hand he had hanging off my shoulder, bringing it to my lips for a soft kiss.

“Mac is the only other person who has been here, but his case was different. We had a rough mission that shook me and to add to it I came home to find out that someone robbed me. I didn’t care that they took my TV or anything else, but they took an old cigar box. It wasn’t just an old cigar box because it held my Pop’s medals and dog tags.” Jack said softly. “So, Mac found me here and just sat down next to me.”

“Did you get his tags back?” I asked softly.

“Bozer found out who did it and got everything back. You don’t know how happy I was to have that old cigar box back. It’s all I have left of my Pop. I waited until Bozer left and just cried like a big ol’ baby.”

“I’m glad you got his stuff back,” I said as I squeezed his hand in mine.

“Me too, Kitten.” He said softly, and I could tell he was still unsure of what to do.

“Now, isn’t there someone you’re supposed to introduce me to?” I asked, helping him feel less nervous.

“Yes, there is.” He said as he looked over at his Dad’s tombstone that read  _ Jack. S. Dalton SR. _ on it. “Hey, Pop, I want you to meet my girl.”

“Hi, Mr. Dalton, I’m Lizzy,” I said as I waved at the headstone and that seemed to help Jack relax.

“She’s amazing, Pop. I wish you could see her because she’s beautiful and has these gorgeous eyes that make you feel like they’re piercing through you. Oh, and she’s a badass in the field.”

Just when you think you can’t love someone any more than you already do, they go and do something that just makes your heart feel like it’s going to burst. Watching Jack talk to his dad and tell him everything made me fall even more.

“Pop, I love her so much….” Jack said as he looked away from the tombstone and looked at me. “I’m going to marry this woman because I want to keep her forever.”

“I love Jack more than he can imagine,” I said softly.

We sat there for a while, not really saying anything, so Jack could have his time with his dad. I was more than happy to share this moment with him and if he wanted to sit here all day, then I would do it with him. Sadly, it started to rain, and we had to leave. Jack touched his dad’s headstone to say goodbye before he took my hand and led me back to  _ baby. _

“So, my original plan kind of got ruined because of the rain,” Jack said as he started to leave the cemetery.

“That’s okay, babe,” I said, smiling brightly. “How about we get some take out and cuddle on the couch?”

“Yeah, okay, we can do that,” Jack said as he reached over and put his hand on my thigh.

“Can we get Chinese?”

“Anything for you, Darlin’.” 

“Jack, do you really want to marry me?”

“Yes, I do. That’s if you don’t mind that your husband has graying hair…...” He joked.

“I find it sexy,” I said as I lifted his hand up to my lips. “So, don’t even try with the excuses.”

I can’t wait for that day to come where I can be his forever.

***

**October (33rd Birthday and Military Ball)**

October is not only one of my favorite months because I love Halloween, but it’s also my birthday month. I’ve covered the apartment in various Halloween decorations and even bought my costume, that I know will drive Jack crazy. Halloween and my birthday aren’t the only things happening this month. Jack got invited to a Military Ball and he’s been trying to shrug it off, but I think he should go. I keep trying to convince him and I even tried to bribe him with sex, but he’s been staying firm in his decision. We are days away from the ball and I have one last chance to convince him that this would be a good idea. Especially since he hasn’t seen some of the Deltas in ten years. 

“Jack, babe, I’ll stop trying if you give me one good reason why you shouldn’t go and don’t say ‘it’s no big deal if I don’t go.’” I said as I watched him move around the kitchen as he made us breakfast. 

“I haven’t seen some of the guys in ten years because I fell off the face of the earth….” Jack sighed. 

“Okay, well, that happens, and I think it’ll be good for you to see them. You can catch up with them. I keep hearing stories about these men and it would be good to put a face to their names.” I said as I hopped off the stool and walked over to him. 

“I guess you’re right,” Jack said softly as I wrapped my arms around him from behind. “I’ll go.” 

“Good! I can’t wait to see you in a suit…” I said as I let my hands wander along his bare chest. 

“I’ll be in my blues, Darlin’.” Jack chuckled. 

“Oh, even better.” I purred as I kissed his spine. “Now, go call blondie and tell him he’s coming with us. Also, I have to go call Riles because I need a dress…..” 

After breakfast, Riley and Leanna showed up to go dress shopping with me. We went to several stores with no luck until we came across a new store. I’ve tried on at least a dozen dresses until I finally found one that I fell in love with. It was a simple, but elegant, long black dress with off the shoulder sleeves. 

“Jack’s going to lose it,” Leanna said. 

“Is that a good thing?” I asked as I looked in the tall mirrors. 

“Yes, girl. The man can barely contain himself around you normally and this will just make him lose it. Plus, isn’t the event in a hotel?” Leanna winked and started to say something, but Riley made a face and cut her off. 

“Okay! I don’t need to hear about Jack and Lizzy’s sex life. She’s right though, he is going to love this.” Riley said as she smiled at me and made me spin in a circle. “You’re going to turn heads because you look hot!” 

“He may snap a few necks if he catches guys checking you out….” Leanna giggled. 

“Actually, he lets them because he likes to show them I’m his. I love it….” I said as I looked at myself in the mirror one more time before I started to head back to the dressing room. 

“God, the two of you are gross. Go get changed so we can eat!” Riley said as she shook her head. 

The three of us went to a burrito shop down the block from the store and while I waited in line to order, I texted Jack to tell him that I found a dress. He replied that he went to go get Mac because they had an errand to run. They probably had to get their uniforms tailored and I can’t wait to see Jack in his dress uniform because I’ve only seen old pictures. 

“So, what’s new with you two love birds?” Leanna asked as she picked at her food. 

“Not much, but he did take me to see his dad though,” I said softly. 

“Isn’t his dad….” Leanna started to ask, and I just nodded.

“Jack’s only ever let Mac go there,” Riley said as she looked at me with a surprised look. 

“It was a special moment,” I said softly. 

“What happened while you were there?” Leanna asked. 

“I think that’s something that should stay between me and Jack because it’s personal, but I think it brought us closer. He was nervous because he thought I was going to think it was strange that he’s taking me to see his dad’s grave, but when I didn’t he opened up more.” I said as I smiled at how Jack talked to his dad. “He may have mentioned something about wanting to marry me.” 

“Jack Dalton getting married? Now, that is something I have never heard him say before. Not even when he was with my mom.” Riley said as she looked at me with wide eyes. 

“You’ve broken Jack, Lizzy.” Leanna laughed, and I couldn’t help but join in. 

“I think I want to wait a while before Jack and I make that decision, but I wouldn’t say no,” I said once we stopped laughing. “I’ve never felt the way I do with Jack before.” 

“Really? You seemed happy with Robbie though.” Riley said before taking a bite of her burrito. 

“I was happy, but it never felt…. right. When he said he loved me, I never returned the feeling. Which is why we broke up, but something with Jack just clicks.” 

We finished up at the restaurant before we decided to go to more stores. 

**Day of Military Ball**

Since the event was being held at one of the fancier hotels in LA, Jack took that opportunity to book us a room there. We arrived last night and that didn’t stop him from pampering me with a mini romantic getaway. There were rose petals all over the bed that Jack threw me onto, watching me and the petals bounce as I laughed. We made love most of the night. He took me apart until I was withering under him and put me back together with soft touches and kisses. 

Waking up tangled up in the sheets with the man I love, more than anything, is something I could do for the rest of my life. I woke up to Jack slowly running his fingers along my skin and leaving soft kisses along the back of my neck. 

“Morning Darlin’,” Jack said against my neck.

“Morning. That feels good….” I whispered. “Can we stay in bed until it’s time to get ready?” 

“I don’t see why not. I could get us some room service.” Jack said as he held me tighter against him. 

“Can’t I just have you?” I asked as I rolled my hips against his.

“Did my kitten not get enough of me last night?” Jack chuckled as he trailed his fingers between my thighs. 

“I’ll never get enough of you….” I purred and turned just to capture his lips in a hot kiss.

“You’re such a temptress.” 

“Oh, but I know you love it,” I said before I bit his bottom lip playfully and pressed my hips back against his. 

Just as Jack lifted my leg and brought it back to rest on his hip, my stomach let out a loud growl and I burst out into a fit of giggles. 

“I love when you laugh like that….” Jack said as he carefully put my leg down and chuckled. “So, food?” 

“Do you even have to ask me if I want food?” 

“French toast?” 

“You know me so well.”

“Let me up so I can call down to room service and then I’ll rejoin you.” Jack playfully smacked my thigh. 

“But you’re warm.” 

“Two minutes, Darlin’.” 

***

Jack and I spent most of the day in bed, snuggled up together, enjoying the time alone. Not that we don’t get time alone, but sometimes being lazy and not doing anything is needed. Mac texted us to say that he would be leaving soon was the only thing that got us to get out of bed. Jack got into the shower first, but I couldn’t resist joining him and having a little more fun. He went to ask what I was doing before I sunk down to my knees in front of him and took him in my mouth, sucking on his tip playfully. Jack put one hand on the wall in front of him and the other one tangled in my hair. I’ll do anything just to hear the sexy moans that are leaving Jack’s mouth. So worth taking a little longer in the shower. 

Now, we are trying to get somewhat ready before Mac shows up. Both on separate sides of the room because if we were within reach of each other, we would never get ready. Jack was already tempted to ruin his freshly pressed dress pants and shirt when he saw me walking around in just thigh highs that were clipped to a garter belt. 

“Babe, can you help me?” I asked as I held my strapless bra up to my chest. 

“Sure, where do you want the hooks?” 

“In the middle. Thank you, babe. Don’t move though, I need help with the dress.” 

I slid the dress up my body before returning to my spot in front of Jack. He let his fingers run down my spine until he got to the zipper. Once my dress was zipped, I turned around to look at Jack. 

“Thank you, handsome,” I said before kissing his cheek. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” Jack said as he looked at me like I was the moon and I felt my cheeks get warm from blushing. 

I went to walk away from him, so I could get my heels on, but Jack stopped me by grabbing my arm gently. He spun me around and smiled softly before speaking. 

“I want to give you something,” Jack said as he walked over to his overnight bag and pulled out a light blue Tiffany’s bag. “I thought I’d spoil you a little more…” 

Jack held the bag out for me to take and I couldn’t contain my excitement when I took it. One of the light blue boxes held a simple, but beautiful, necklace that had the classic ‘Return to Tiffany’s’ heart charm on it, but it was a new version. It had a little heart with an arrow etched into it and when I flipped it over I saw that it was engraved. J+L. The second box held a stunning Tiffany’s ring that had diamonds and blue sapphires alternating around the band. 

“Jack, they’re beautiful,” I said as I looked up at him. “I love them, thank you.” 

“Anything for my kitten,” Jack said with a giant grin. “Here, let me help you with the necklace. Hold up your hair.” 

I stepped closer to Jack before lifting my hair for him, shivering slightly as his fingers brushed against my skin. He then took my left hand in his and slowly slid the ring onto my finger. 

“This may sound cheesy, but this is sort of like a promise ring,” Jack said softly, and his cheeks started to turn a soft shade of red. 

“It’s not cheesy, Jack. I think it’s perfect.” I said as I put my hands on his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. 

“I’m happy you like it,” Jack said when we pulled apart.

Jack went to say more, but there was a knock on the door and the sound of Mac calling out for us. I patted Jack’s chest and stepped around him to let our best friend in. I whistled at Mac playfully because he looked incredible before he pulled me into a hug. When we pulled apart that’s when I noticed a woman standing off to the side behind Mac. 

“Mac, aren’t you going to introduce your friend?” I asked as I looked behind him at the woman. 

“Lizzy, this is my girlfriend Amy,” Mac said as he turned and held out his hand for her to take. 

“Nice to meet you!” I said as I quickly pulled her into a hug. 

“It’s nice to meet you too.” She said sweetly. 

“Hey, cowboy, come meet Mac’s girlfriend!” I yelled out. “Come in, he’s just finishing his uniform.” 

When I walked back into the room I was met with the sight of Jack in full uniform and he looked incredible. He had a few more ribbons on his chest than Mac and his Delta Force insignia proudly displayed on his jacket as well. I gave Jack a sweet kiss on his cheek before nodding towards Mac and Amy. 

“Mac has a girlfriend.” I sang before winking at the blonde man. 

“Amy, this is my best friend and brother, Jack,” Mac said as he introduced the two of them. 

“I’ve heard a lot about you and I am pleased to finally meet you.” She said as she held out her hand for Jack to shake. 

“He’s probably told you all the bad things. It’s nice to meet you too.” Jack said as he shook her hand then punched Mac in the arm. This apparently meant a thousand words to Mac because he gave Jack a look. 

“Are we ready to go?” Mac asked as he looked at the two of us. 

“I just need to put my shoes on, but other than that, yes,” I said as I held onto Jack’s arm as I stepped into my black heels. 

***

We made our way down to the ballroom to join all the other men and women. Jack ran into some of his old Delta buddies and introduced me to them. There was Caleb Worthy, Paul “Deacon” Hern, Ryan Thorpe, Omar Munoz, Fitzy Sheng, and Sidney “Big guy” Lanier. They talked like no time has passed since they had last seen each other, and it made me happy to see Jack with the Deltas. Outside of Mac, I have only heard stories about the other men. It was something else to finally be able to meet them in real life and hear more crazy stories. Especially the Jell-O incident that made Omar’s wife curse Jack’s name. Part of me isn’t surprised that Jack said something that got him into trouble, but cursing his name over Jell-O is a little excessive. Even with all the teasing, they all still had brotherly love for each other. 

After we were served dinner and the ceremony, they opened the floor up for those who would like to dance. Mac quickly whisked Amy away to the dance floor and I watched as he pulled her close to him. Jack excused himself from the conversation he was having and made his way back over to the table. I didn’t expect him to come back over and ask me to dance. I’ve seen him break out some weird dance moves around the apartment, but this is the first time we’ll be dancing together. Especially slow dancing. 

“Ms. Hart, will you dance with me?” Jack asked as he held his hand out his hand for me. 

“I’d be honored, Sergeant Dalton.” I placed my hand in his and let him pull me up from my chair. 

Jack led me over to the dance floor and pulled me flush against him before starting to slow dance. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked into his chocolate eyes as our bodies swayed with the music. The corners of Jack’s eyes crinkled as he smiled at me before resting his forehead on mine. I closed what little space was left between us and kissed Jack, forgetting the world around us. I’m not one for princesses, but this must be what people mean when they say that they feel like a princess. We’re both dressed to the nines and dancing like no one else was in the room. 

“I love you,” I whispered against his lips. 

“I love you too,” Jack said as he rubbed his nose against mine causing me to giggle. 

The music changed to something faster and before I could pull away from Jack, he already had us moving with the beat. He spun me in front of him and then pulled me back in, so my back was against his chest. Jack buried his face against my neck and I giggled as his beard tickled my flesh. I swayed my hips just right to make Jack growl lowly in my ear and spin me away from his body. He pulled me back against his chest and before I could even wrap my arms around him, he dipped me causing me to let out a loud laugh. I’ve never felt this way with anyone else and I never want to. I want to share more moments like this with him forever. I don’t give a shit if we’ve only been together for only 7 months because it feels right. All the pieces fit together when I’m with him and my whole being aches for him when I’m not. I know he feels the same because he’s told me. We are each other’s puzzle pieces. 

We danced to several songs until my heels and his dress shoes started to hurt our feet, but even then, we tried to continue until we needed to sit down. 

“Can you get these heels off me?” I asked, sitting back in my chair and putting my legs across his lap.

“Sure…” He said as he pulled my black pumps off my feet. “How do you walk in these?” 

“Painfully,” I said softly as I wiggled my toes. 

“Then why wear them?” He had a point, but until someone finds a way to make me tall I have no choice. 

“Because I would be tripping all over this dress.” I shrugged. 

“Want me to go get your vans?” Jack asked as he held my legs on his lap. 

“No, babe, it’s okay,” I said as I smiled softly. “Mac looks happy.” 

“He does. Amy seems nice.” Jack said as he turned to look at Mac who was dancing with Amy. 

“She does. He deserves to be happy with someone other than our group. Riley is the only single one now.”

“Oh, she’s not. She thinks she’s slick because she’s been sneaking around with the bounty hunter guy.” Jack said lowly as he made a face. 

“Billy? Well, I guess I should have seen that one coming. You didn’t see how they looked at each other on the last mission?” I giggled. 

“That’s what Mac said. Am I really that oblivious?” 

“No, Jackie, you were busy doing your job,” I said as I took his one hand in mine and played with his fingers. 

***

At some point, I wound up with Jack’s uniform jacket wrapped around my shoulders. It hung past my hips, but I loved it because it smelled like his cologne and that made me hold it tighter around my body. Around that same time is when the room started to grow emptier as people left and went back to their rooms or homes. Jack said goodbye to the Deltas that were still hanging around by the bar talking and promised to not wait ten years before getting together again. I caught Mac’s attention and told him Jack and I were heading back to the room. He and Amy decided to follow us back up to our room for a bit.

“Are you guys heading home tonight or staying here till morning?” Mac asked.

“Uh, Jack?”

“You want to go home, Darlin’?” I just nodded quickly and started putting all my things back into my bag. “I take that as we’re going home.”

“I’m glad we finally decided to go to this thing,” Mac said to Jack.

“Me too, man. Did you two enjoy yourselves?” Jack said as he helped pack.

“I had a lot of fun,” Amy said, smiling up at Mac. “It was also good to get to know both of you.”

“I’m so happy I got to meet you too. Tell Mac he needs to bring you over and you can meet the others. Bozer is an amazing cook!” I said brightly as I zipped up our bags.

“Here, let me carry one of those,” Mac said as he walked over to me.

“Jack’s got his  _ electronics _ in his, so take mine.” I didn’t know if Amy knew or not, but I wanted to be safe.

“Gotcha,” Mac said as he lifted my bag and waited by the door with Amy.

“Got everything?” Jack asked before grabbing his bag and his boots.

“Yes,” I said before standing on my toes and giving him a quick kiss.

The four of us said good night to each other in the hotel parking lot before heading to our homes. Mac mentioned something about taking Amy home, so I guess he would spend the night with her. When we finally got home, it was late, and we were both tired. I lifted the long skirt of the dress as I walked up the steps to our door. It felt like an eternity for Jack to open the door, but once we were inside, and the door was locked, we made a beeline to our bedroom. Jack dropped our bags on the floor and started to undo his shirt. I carefully laid out his jacket on top of the dresser before I walked over to Jack to have him unzip my dress. Jack smiled softly and unzipped the dress carefully and I let the dress pool around my feet. Jack grabbed my hips and spun me around to face him. His large hands found their way to their favorite spot and squeezed my flesh causing me to whimper.

“I don’t know how I got so lucky….” Jack whispered, mostly to himself.

“Could say the same about you, Sergeant Dalton,” I said softly as I stood on my toes and kissed him. “Now, ditch the pants and take me to bed. That’s an order.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Jack winked as I backed away from him, unclasping my bra as I went.

I threw on one of Jack’s shirts and proceeded to unclip my thigh highs, but Jack placed his hands over mine and stopped me.

“Leave them,” Jack said as he pulled me flush against his body and ran his fingers over the material of the garter.

“Babe, I would love to nothing more to have sex, but I’m exhausted,” I said as I leaned my body back even more and yawned.

“That’s okay Kitten, I just like how they look on you. Let’s go to bed.” Jack said softly before he scooped me up into his arms and carried me over to our bed.

Everything about tonight was amazing.

***

**Halloween- 33** **rd** **birthday**

Halloween isn’t just the greatest holiday, it’s also my birthday. Mac always holds a costume party at his house and we scare some of the kids that come to the door. It’s a lot of fun and it’s something we all look forward to. Thankfully, we all came back from the mission just in time. Matty excused us all from the debriefing and said she would deal with us later. The woman may have a reputation of being a hard-ass, but she loves her team and knows we deserve at least one night to have fun like normal people. Jack and I rushed home, so we could get ready for Mac’s party and before I could even open the door to the apartment, Jack picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. Despite my demands to be put down, I couldn’t stop laughing. He kicked the door shut and carried me down the hall to our room.

“Jack put me down!” I laughed.

“As you wish,” Jack said, and I could tell he was smirking.

He threw me down onto the bed and laughed at me while I squealed. I sat up and watched Jack as he shrugged his jacket off, tossed it onto the chair in the corner, and proceeded to do the same with his shirt.

“You’re drooling, Darlin’,” Jack smirked when he saw that I was watching him from the bed.

“Can’t blame a girl for looking.” I said as I got off the bed and made my way over to him. “Especially when he’s good looking.”

“Everyone would be surprised if they knew that you’re a bigger sweet talker than I am.” He chuckled as I trailed my fingers down his chest until I reached the button of his jeans.

“Like they’d believe that, Dalton.” I undid the button and stood on my toes to kiss him.

“You’re probably right. Now, Kitten, as much as I love where this is going, and I  _ really _ don’t want to stop you, but there is someplace we have to be before we go to Mac’s.” Jack said as he grabbed my wrist and gently pulled my hand away before I could slip it into his boxers.

“Aww, lame.” I pouted as I backed away and started to unbutton my blouse.

“Temptress. You’ll be the death of me, I swear.” Jack mumbled before shaking his head and walking over to the closet.

“You’d die happy though,” I said before I took my costume pieces and went into the bathroom.

After changing into my costume, that I knew would drive Jack even wilder, I walked back into our room to find Jack dressed up as Animal from the Muppets. It was one of those adult-sized footed pajamas, but it still looked good in it. Jack looked up and his jaw nearly dropped down to the floor. I was dressed as a cat, but not your typical leotard with a clip-on tail kind. I had a leather top that showed off my curves, fuzzy black mini skirt, tall fuzzy go-go boots, a hood with ears, and a long fuzzy tail.

“Like something you see, Cowboy?” I asked as I spun around.

“Oh, god, yes,” Jack said as he took in every inch of my body. 

“I better give you your presents before I ruin that costume of yours,” Jack said as he watched me.

“I wouldn’t complain if you did though, babe.” I winked and shook my hips, so the tail swayed.

“Oh, I know you wouldn’t, but we have somewhere to be and we’re already cutting it close.” He said softly.

Jack drove us down to Santa Monica, but he didn’t stop by any of the stores. I didn’t think much about it at first because there are a few others further down, but when he passed those up too and pulled into a parking lot full of hot rods I started to question it. What is he up to?

“Jack, I thought we were heading to a store,” I said as he pulled into an empty spot.

“Darlin’, I didn’t say anything about a store.” He smirked. “Just trust me.”

“Oh, I trust you, but what are we doing at a car show?” I asked as I looked out the window at all the cars. “I love hot-rods, but I’m confused.”

“I’m taking you to your present.” He said before he got out and ran over to my door. “Now, if you would follow me….”

I took Jack’s hand and let him lead me through the parking lot until we were standing in front of a 1967 El Camino that was matte black. Now, the El Camino, to most people, is the mullet of muscle cars, but for some reason, it holds a soft spot in my heart. I’ve always wanted one and Jack knows this. So, now I want to know why we are standing in front of my dream car that happens to be the one I wanted down to a  _ T _ .

“Babe, what’s going on?” I asked as I watched Jack lean against the hood of the car.

“Happy birthday, Lizzy.” Jack patted the hood of the car with his hands.

“Wait, wait, Jack, you didn’t, did you?” I couldn’t get a full sentence out except for blurbs.

“She’s all yours.”

“Holy shit! When did you do this?” I asked as he moved out of the way, so I could check out the car.

“You know that thing I had to help Mac with while you were out with the girls?”

“Wait, Mac knew about this?!”

“Yes.”

“You’re the greatest. I don’t even know what to say.”

“Anything for you, Darlin’.” 

“Do you have the keys?” I asked as I opened the driver’s side door.

“Catch.” Jack pulled the keys out of his pocket and tossed them at me.

“I’ll meet you at Mac’s.”

“Wait, two things, first come here.”

Jack quickly walked toward me, and I grabbed the front of his costume, so I could kiss him. People were probably watching us, but I didn’t fucking care. It just let everyone see how happy I was and how much I love Jack Dalton.

“Second, I want a picture with my new car,” I said when we pulled apart.

“Got it,” Jack said and before I knew it, he picked me up and put me into the bed.

I caught on and leaned over the roof as he took a few pictures for me. We can take more at Mac’s, but I wanted one to remember this moment. Jack helped me back down to the ground and kissed me one more time before telling me to take her for a spin. I quickly got into the driver’s seat and felt like a kid in a candy shop when I heard her roar to life. After revving the engine a few times just to hear it, I blew a kiss to Jack and drove off.

I saw him jog back over to  _ Baby _ in the rearview mirror and I waited for him to catch up before I left the parking lot. When we both got up to the light, I looked over at Jack, who was next to me and revved my engine. He just winked and then did the same. The second the light turned green, we both peeled out and were neck and neck for a few minutes before Jack backed off just a little. Jack let me win, so I arrived at Mac’s first. I leaned against the tailgate and waited for Jack to pull into the driveway with a smirk on my face.

“You let me win,” I said as Jack got out of his car and made his way up to me.

“Sugar, I only let you win because I didn’t want to dust you on your birthday.” Jack caged me in against the car and leaned in, so our faces were only inches apart.

“That’s a silly excuse.”

I tried to close the gap to kiss him, but he moved out of reach.

“Don’t deny you liked winning though,” Jack smirked and trailed his hand along the exposed flesh of my thigh.

“I want a rematch later, but I’ll let this one slide. Only if you take a bath with me. Oh, and I will be using one of my super glittery bath bombs.” I purred and enjoyed the feeling of his fingers trailing along my skin.

“That’s all, Darlin’?” He purposely made his accent more prominent, knowing damn well that it makes me melt.

“Yes, babe, that’s all,” I said as I leaned up and kissed him sweetly. 

“Hey, love birds! You’re scaring the children.” I heard Riley yell and I turned my head to see her standing on the front porch.

Jack kissed my cheek before he backed away from me, watching as I fixed my costume before we headed into the house. Mac and Bozer must have been up all night all out on decorations and I was stunned at how much work they put into it with what little time they had. I made my way through the house until I found Mac out on the back deck and rushed over to him to give him a hug. It’s nothing new for us to hug each other randomly, but he did give me a slightly confused look when we pulled apart.

“Thank you,” I said as I smiled up at him.

“For what? I didn’t give you your present yet….” He said as he arched an eyebrow.

“For helping Jack.”

“Oh, you’re welcome! He saw the ad for it and begged the guy to hold it until we came back from our  _ business trip _ . Thankfully, he held it and while you were out with the girls, we drove out to get it.” Mac used air quotes when he said business trip and I hugged him again.

“You’re the greatest, Angus MacGyver,” I said as I gave him another hug. “You look good, by the way, for a dead guy.”

“Thanks! You look good too.” Mac said as he played with the ears on my hood.

“Let’s get some food!” I said happily before I grabbed Mac and pulled him back into the house with me.

Jack was already in the kitchen opening a beer while talking to Bozer and Riles. Bozer was dressed in an amazing lion costume. That would put the lion from the Wizard of Oz to shame. Riley was dressed as a zombie version of Dorothy and looked amazing. The only person who was missing was Matty, but she was on her way.

“Happy birthday, Lizzy!” Bozer said before he swatted one of his furry paws at me.

“Thanks, Boz,” I said as I started piling food onto a plate and then sat on a barstool.

“So, is that sick ride yours?” Riley asked as she pointed out the kitchen window.

“Yes, and I still can’t believe it’s mine,” I said as I smiled at Riley before looking over at Jack. “How did you manage to get a car without anyone, but Mac, knowing?”

“I’m magic, Darlin’.” Jack just winked at me before drinking his beer.

Riley made gagging sounds at us but had a wide smile.

After a couple of hours of handing out candy, we had to hole up in the house because we somehow managed to run out. Which if you know anything about Halloween, the kids don’t care if you run out because they’ll just keep ringing the doorbell until you give them something. So, as we sat around the fire and my friends took that opportunity to shower me with gifts for my birthday. I wasn’t expecting this, and I was more than happy just being able to spend Halloween with them. Also, getting a car wasn’t something I was expecting either. I’m grateful for our little band of misfits that I call family.

***

We weren’t even home five minutes before Jack started running the bath for us. I peeled my costume off and left it in a pile on the floor before I went into the bathroom to see if the bath was ready. I found Jack sitting on the edge of the tub in his boxers, he looked up and smiled when he saw me walk into the room, as I made my way over to him completely naked. Jack pulled me between his legs and slid his hands up the backs of my legs before he started to nuzzle my stomach.

“You’re beautiful.” Jack kissed my stomach softly.

“You’re beard tickles.” I giggled and that made him rub his chin against my stomach more.

I ran my fingers over his hair as he kept his forehead resting on my abdomen. It was getting longer than how he usually likes to keep it.

“Go pick one of your things while I grab some candles,” Jack said as he pulled away from me to turn off the water.

I went through the bag of bath bombs I bought the other day and picked the galaxy one. Jack came back with random candles and sat them on the corners of the tub by the wall. He quickly lit them before turning out the lights, ditching his boxers and getting into the tub. I carefully stepped into the tub and got between his long legs. Once I was comfortably resting against his chest, I dropped the bath bomb into the water. Jack rested his hands on my thighs and left soft kisses on my neck. I hummed happily and let my head fall back onto his shoulder. Now, this is one way to end a birthday and I could get used to this.

This may be one of the best birthdays I have had in a while and I haven’t felt this happy in a long time either. Not to say I wasn’t happy when I was with the team, but there was always something missing and when I would go home, to sit alone, I would feel a sinking feeling. Not even the other people that I dated made me feel how I feel now. Jack is everything and I wish we had figured it out sooner that we both had feelings, but I have him now. I now know what pure happiness and love feel like. 

I woke up alone the next morning and judging by how cold his side as he has been up for a while. I reluctantly left the comfort of our bed and walked off into the bathroom to clean myself up. After, I grabbed one of Jack’s button-ups and headed out into the living room in hopes that I would find him sitting in his barber’s chair watching TV, but he wasn’t anywhere to be found. My phone didn’t have any missed calls or texts from Matty or the team. So, it wasn’t that he ran off on a mission because Matty would have called me too. He must have run to the store and he’ll be back eventually. So, I started raiding the fridge to find something to make for breakfast. That’s when my incredibly handsome boyfriend walked in the door. 

“Good morning, Darlin’,” Jack said as he closed the door and noticed I was in the kitchen.

“Morning Handsome,” I said as I continued to go through my fridge.

“I have a surprise for you….” Jack said as he wrapped his arms around me.

“What is it?” I asked as I leaned against his chest and enjoyed the feeling of his roaming hands against my skin.

“It would ruin the surprise if I told you.” He chuckled as he nuzzled his face against my neck and instead of feeling his beard tickle my skin, I felt smooth skin.

“You shaved?” I asked as I turned in his arms and looked up at him. His hair was cleaned up and back to his buzzed look.

“It was starting to get a little wild.” He said as I ran my fingers over his jaw. I’ve gotten so used to the beard that I, almost, forgot how sharp his jaw was.

“You look handsome, Babe.”

“Glad you like it.” He flashed me one of his adorable grins before wrapping me up in his arms. I love it when he gets cuddly.

“Can you make us French toast?”

“Anything for my Kitten.”

He flashed me one of my favorite smiles that made his laugh lines more prominent and I would do anything just to see it all day, every day. Jack quickly ditched his jacket before he lifted me up and sat me on the counter before he started getting out all the ingredients.

“I was thinking about taking you to that drive in you’ve always wanted to go to tonight. They’re still showing a couple of horror movies and I figured we could use the bed of the El Camino.” Jack said as he dropped the first batch of toast onto the skillet. “How’s that sound?”

“That sounds amazing! Can we bring some blankets?”

“I don’t see why not.” He grinned.

“Oh, I can’t wait! I’ve never been to a drive-through.”

“Well, now you can cross it off your list. We can stop at the mini-mart for snacks.”

“And hot chocolate?”

“I can make some here and fill the thermos for you.”

“I love you, Jack Dalton.”

“I love you too, Lizzy Hart.” He gave me a quick kiss before he threw the first batch of toast onto a plate and handed it to me.

Jack helped me off the counter and I happily grabbed my favorite syrup from the cabinet before sitting at the island. Before I could even pour my syrup though, Jack made a sound like he forgot something and grabbed my plate from me. I went to protest, but I saw that he was putting sugar on top for me.

“I almost forgot. I know how you like powdered sugar.” He said as he sat the plate back down in front of me.

This man is something else and I never want to lose him.

***

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**December 20** **th**

Christmas is only five days away and I’ve already decorated our apartment with string lights, garland, and a small tree that is sitting on Jack’s old footlocker in the corner. It was decorated in random little ornaments that Jack and I picked out together while we were shopping for presents. Jack strung up twinkling lights around our room for me because even with the ladder, I wasn’t tall enough. Who would have thought that Jack’s bachelor pad would one day have twinkling lights hanging over the bed? Though, since I’ve moved in, it’s become less of a bachelor’s pad and more of a home.  _ Our _ home.

Even though Christmas is days away that doesn’t mean that we catch a break from saving the world. Matty called us bright and early to have us report to duty because our favorite resident psychopath, Murdoc, is on the loose again. He somehow escaped the black site, which he seems to be good at, and is toying with Mac again. Jack sped the whole way to the Phoenix, white-knuckling the steering wheel. We both ran towards the war room until we were standing on the other side of the glass wall. The team was already in the war room waiting, but something told me to stop Jack. Murdoc has led us to traps before and this could be one of them.

“Kit, what’s wrong?” He asked when I grabbed his arm.

“I love you.” I must have had a ‘deer in headlights’ look on my face because he pulled me into a hug.

“I love you too.” He whispered before kissing the top of my head.

“Be safe, please,” I said as I looked into his eyes.

“Lizzy, everything will be okay.”

“Something doesn’t feel right…,” I whispered.

“Nerd boy will figure out how to catch Murdoc again and then we can go home,” Jack said as he tilted his head over at Mac who was sitting in the war room playing with paper clips.

“If you two are done having a moment, can we please get the show on the road?” Matty yelled out from in the war room.

Jack shot her a look before pulling me into a kiss and holding me tightly in his arms. Usually, that would make me feel better, but this felt like I was kissing him goodbye.

“Everything will be okay.” He repeated when we broke apart.

I just nodded and let him lead me into the war room because we couldn’t avoid this forever. Gut feeling or not, we had a job to do and today’s job was to get the equivalent of Pennywise the clown off the street and putting him back in his  _ cage. _ Once we received our orders, we all left the war room. Murdoc is the only person on the planet that I am actually scared of and whenever he is involved, something goes wrong. 

The warehouse where Murdoc was supposedly last seen was a dead end and led to a wild goose chase all over the city. 

“Guys, this feels like he’s sending us into a trap. We’ve moved his son before and he’s never done something like this before. It seems off.” I said as we searched for the last warehouse.

“If this is a trap, I want you all to be on high alert.” Matty came through the coms.

“Already am when it comes to this nut bag,” I mumbled.

Jack and I took our positions and swept the rooms, while the others stayed in a safe spot until we got to a large, open, room that looked like it used to be used as a loading area at one point in time. We both kept close to the walls and tried to keep a lookout for anything suspicious, but if this was Murdoc or one of his little minions it wouldn’t be that obvious until it was too late.

“Lizzy!” Jack suddenly yelled out and when I turned to see what he was yelling about, I heard a weapon firing.

Suddenly, the pain was rushing through my body and when I looked down there was blood soaking through my shirt. The bullet hit me right in the weakest part of my vest. I fell to my knees and looked over at Jack who was standing with his gun pointed in the direction of wherever the bullet came from. He was yelling, but all I could hear was ringing in my ears and I couldn’t even hear my coms.

“Jack….” I gasped as I collapsed onto the ground.

I must have blacked out because I didn’t even notice or feel Jack grabbing at me while yelling for me or Mac working his magic while trying to save me. I did come to a few times on the ambulance, but I felt like I was sinking into some sort of tunnel. The light became dull and my vision blurred, but I tried to stay focused on Jack’s voice that sounded far away.

“Don’t you dare die on me.” Was the last thing I heard before everything went dark again.

When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed and suddenly felt a feeling of déjà vu as I looked over to see Jack asleep in a chair while slumped forward with his head on the bed. I reached out and gently ran my fingers over his buzzed scalp. He shot up when he felt my touch and looked up at me. His eyes were bloodshot, and he looked like he’s been through hell.

“We need to stop meeting like this….” Jack tried to joke.

“What happened?” I asked as I tried to shift in the bed but instantly regretted it.

“There was a sniper and they shot you. Mac patched you up as we waited for the medics, but you lost a lot of blood and lost consciousness.” Jack said as he gently took my hand in his and brought it up to his lips. “The doc said if it weren’t for Mac’s handiwork, you wouldn’t have even made it to the hospital.”

All I could do was stare at him as everything sank in.

“I thought I lost you.” His voice cracked, and his eyes started to tear up.

“Come lay by me.” Was all I could think of to say, but it seemed to be the right thing to say because Jack carefully found a way to lay next to me in the hospital bed. It wasn’t as nice as our bed, but at least we were together. He laid his head on my shoulder and gently put his arm around me.

“You flatlined on the way here, but it was only for a minute. The medics got you stable again.” Jack’s voice cracked again and this time I felt tears fall onto my skin. “My heart stopped when I heard that monitor.”

“I heard you,” I whispered. “You said something in the ambulance, but you sounded far away.”

He didn’t say anything, but he also didn’t have to because I already knew what he was thinking. I felt more tears fall onto my skin and I laid my hand on top of his, linking our fingers. This was too close of a “close call” for us. Neither of us want to admit it right now, but it’s the truth. It made me think about how fragile our lives are and no matter how skilled we are, we are not invincible. Despite our previous beliefs. There is so much I haven’t gotten to do yet and it was almost taken away from me because some psycho wanted to play a game with us. Now I get what they mean when someone says their life flashed before their eyes. The thought of dying before doing the things I wanted or even marrying Jack made me burst out into tears.

“It’s okay,” Jack whispered. “I’ve got you, kitten.”

If I could turn and just bury myself in his arms, I would have, but it hurts too much to move. Jack carefully pressed himself even more against my good side and tried to hold me as close as he could without hurting me.

“I’m right here and you’re safe now.”

I’m getting really fed up with how man near-death experiences I’ve had, but at least I survived. Which is the biggest fuck you on the planet to Murdoc. 

***

**Christmas Day**

Jack and I woke up this morning still thinking that we were going to Mac’s place for Christmas until there was a knock on the door. Jack got out of bed, much to my protests, to see who was knocking and I followed so I could make some much-needed coffee because I got little sleep due to nightmares. Good thing the shirt I slept in last night covered my lower half just enough because when Jack opened the door our friends, Matty included, all rushed inside.

“What’s this?” Jack asked as he watched Bozer proceed to take over our small kitchen.

“We’re bringing Christmas to you,” Mac said with a bright smile.

“That’s what family does,” Riley said as she helped Mac carry over bags of presents to our little tree.

“Now, go put on some clothes you two.” Matty said as she also carried in bags of things. “we’ll set everything up.”

Christmas to our little band of misfits is a big deal and we make the most of it. So, it meant a lot that our friends decided to do what they did. I bought one of those Santa dresses to wear for our Christmas party and I wasn’t going to let a gunshot wound stop me from wearing it, even if I’m still feeling crappy because of it. Jack made a beeline for me when he came out of the bathroom and saw my outfit.

“Am I on your naughty or nice list?” Jack asked as he winked before he pulled me close to him.

“Smooth, babe.” I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

“You love it….” He said lowly as he gripped my ass in his hands and squeezed roughly, causing me to let out a soft gasp.

I really do love when he gets like this and if our friends weren’t in the living room, I’d pull him back to bed and let him do whatever he pleased with me. He pulled me flush against his body and kissed me, but his belt buckle rubbed my stitches the wrong way as we pressed our bodies together more and I quickly pushed him away, grabbing my side. I had a flash of a memory from  _ that  _ day and I just shook it off because I didn’t want to ruin Christmas. 

“Oh shit, Darlin’, I’m so sorry.” He said as he looked at me with a worried look.

“Don’t give me that kicked puppy look. Come here and give me a kiss, Cowboy.” I said as I hooked my fingers into his belt loops and pulled him closer to me.

When Jack and I came back out into the living room, it looked like the Christmas aisle threw up in our apartment, but I loved it. They added more decorations to the ones we already put up and it looked amazing. I went around and hugged everyone because they were the greatest human beings on the planet.

“Where is Leanna and Amy?” I asked after I gave Bozer a quick side hug because he was busy cooking.

“They had to go to their families for a bit, but they’ll be here later,” Mac said from where he sat in Jack’s recliner.

“Hey, Kitten, look what I found,” Jack said from behind me and when I turned around to see what he was talking about, I saw that he was holding mistletoe over my head.

“Really Jack?” I giggled as I stood on my toes and kissed him.

“Merry Christmas, Lizzy. I love you.” He whispered against my lips.

“Merry Christmas, Jack. I love you too.” Before rubbing my nose against his.

“Alright, before you two make us throw up everywhere…I have something for you.” Matty said jokingly.

“I thought we were waiting until after dinner to open gifts?” I arched an eyebrow at her in confusion. What could she be giving us on top of her gift that she put under the tree?

“Well, I think everyone will let this one slide because of the circumstances.”

Jack and I both sat down on the couch by Matty.

“So, you two have been through hell recently and I think some time away will be good. I know from experience that you can only take so much before it starts taking a toll on everything. I’m giving you two all-expenses-paid vacation to wherever you want. Just let me know when you want to leave, and I’ll make it so.”

“Really? That’s amazing. Thank you so much, Matty!” I said as I hugged her.

“Thanks, Matty,” Jack said.

“You two deserve it.”

I think some time away will be good for us. We haven’t been able to have much time alone because of all the missions or winding up in the hospital again. I was going to wait until Jack’s birthday to surprise him with a trip to Texas, but I guess this is a perfect opportunity. Jack is going to love it because he hasn’t been back to his home state in a while. I just need to get Matty away from Jack for a minute, so I can tell her my plan.

“Do you want to get something to drink with me?” I asked her and winked in the hopes that Jack didn’t see.

“Yeah, I could use some more.” She said as she looked at her empty glass.

We walked off into the kitchen, trying to stay out of Bozer’s way, and I turned on the coffee machine. I waited until I could hear Jack joking around with Mac and Riley before I said anything.

“So, I was thinking that we use our little vacation time and go to Texas for New Year’s. He hasn’t been back to Texas in a while and I’ve never been there ....so win-win.”

“Done. I can do that for you.” She smiled and grabbed something to drink out of the fridge. “I’ll text you with the time you leave.”

“You’re a goddess woman!” I said happily and bounced on the balls of my feet out of excitement.

After a while, Bozer announced that it was time to eat and we all turned into an image of one of those hallmark families as we set the table together. We pass around the food while sharing stories and laughing, just like a real family. Who am I kidding, we’re more real than those hallmark families and I wouldn’t have it any other way.

***

Matty kept her word and set up our trip to Texas. I tried to offer to help with finding a hotel, but she said everything was set up for us and all we had to do was have fun. I’ll have to find a way to thank her for this because it’s the nicest thing someone could ever do. We leave tomorrow morning and I had to find a way to tell Jack how to pack without giving it away. Right now, he’s trying to distract me by walking up behind me and taking advantage of the fact that I’m bent over my suitcase.

“Come on, babe, stop that and pack.” I tried to sound annoyed, but I couldn’t hide the giggle that slipped through as I swatted at his hands as he grabbed at my ass.

“Well, I can’t help it!” Jack said as he leaned over my back and started to kiss my neck. “You’re just so tempting….”

“You’re getting laid, either way, Casanova. Now pack.” I said as I wiggled my hips and giggled.

“Only if you tell me where we are going,” Jack said as he continued to kiss at my neck and let his hands roam.

“Well, it looks like I’m going without my boyfriend then. That sucks because I have some naughty outfits packed and I won’t have anyone to show them too….” I said as I pretended to be upset.

Jack made a low growling sound before he grabbed my hip and spun me around quickly. He pressed his body against mine, making me lean back onto the bed, and I smirked up at him. I ran my hands down his bareback and slipped them under the waistband of his jeans.

“You’re horrible, Kitten.” He said lowly before closing the gap between us and kissed me.

Jack pulled away from the kiss and before I could make a smart response, he started to nip at that one spot on my neck that he knows will make me weak.

“That’s not fair.” I whimpered and dug my nails into his flesh and hooked my legs over the backs of his thighs.

“Then stop me, Darlin’.” He said, slowly, as he hooked his fingers under the band of my leggings.

I lifted my hips, so he could finish pulling off my leggings, but as he tugged them they caught on my stitches and I let out a pained sound.

“Jack, stop. They’re caught on my stitches.” I said quickly and grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“Shit, I’m sorry.” He quickly found where they were caught and fixed it. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I said a little annoyed and fixed my clothes before I got off the bed.

I wasn’t even annoyed with him because he didn’t do anything wrong. I’m more annoyed with myself and the fact that some asshole put a bullet in me. Every time I move wrong or something rubs against my stitches, I get a flash of a memory of feeling the bullet ripping through my body and the fear that followed or Jack’s face as he yelled out my name, begging me to stay awake. I didn’t even notice I was crying until Jack quickly pulled me into his arms and I started sobbing against his chest.

“It’s okay, Lizzy, I’m here,” Jack said soothingly as he pulled me into his arms and onto his lap.

“I keep getting these flashes and I can feel….” Another sob ripped through me and I held onto Jack like he was the only thing keeping me from drowning.

“How long have these flashes been happening?” Jack asked softly.

“Since we left the hospital. I’m having nightmares too.”

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

“I just thought it was just a nightmare until it started happening every night. I didn’t want to be a burden.” I said as I traced my fingers over his clavicle.

“I don’t think you’re a burden and never will. You know I’d sit up with you and talk you through the nightmares.” Jack said as he combed his fingers through my hair. “Want to know a secret?”

“Yes,” I whispered as I felt more tears roll down my cheeks.

“When I came back from the sandbox the first time before I met Mac, I was in bad shape. I had these nightmares about what happened, and I’d wake up screaming, drenched in sweat. Instead of asking for help, I holed myself up in this apartment and didn’t leave. The person I was with at the time left me because I became a shell and she didn’t want someone who was broken. It wasn’t until Worthy came and dragged my sorry ass outside that I realized that I couldn’t handle it alone.”

I didn’t know about any of this, but it means a lot that he shared this with me.

“So, please, don’t feel like you’re a burden or that you have to act brave around me and I’ll always be here for you.”

“I promise I won’t hide things from you anymore,” I said as I looked up at him.

“I love you, Lizzy.” He smiled and kissed me.

“I love you too, Jackie,” I said when we pulled apart.

After Jack and I finished packing, he took me to my favorite café that sells the most delicious cupcakes on the planet. Jack ordered all my favorites and even though we may regret eating all these tomorrow, it did help cheer me up. When we were done there, we went home and before I could even get past the kitchen, Jack picked me up and carried me back to our room. He sat on the end of our bed, still holding me on his lap, and before he could do or say anything I leaned in to kiss him. It was one of those slow, sensual, kisses that make you feel like you’re floating. With Jack though, I always feel like I’m floating. He let his hands slowly slide down my back until they were cupping my ass before he laid back onto the bed, with me straddling his hips.

When we broke apart from the kiss, we were both smiling as we kept our foreheads pressed together. Moments like these make me feel like the luckiest woman alive because most people wait for someone like Jack and I’m laying here wrapped up in his strong arms. I could stay here forever, but my body thought otherwise, and I quickly moved my face away from his, so I could yawn. Jack chuckled, but he received his dose of karma when he yawned as well. I guess we should get to bed since we have a flight to catch tomorrow.

“Go get changed and I’ll put something on Netflix for us to watch until we fall asleep,” Jack said as he gave me one of his giant grins.

“I love when you smile like that….” I whispered before I kissed his cheek.

***

The next morning, Jack and I woke up early so we could get to our flight on time. I really can’t wait for when he realizes where we are going because I don’t think I’ll be able to keep it in for much longer. The flight is only supposed to last two hours and I hope in that time that I don’t burst from excitement. Jack has been smirking at me for the last couple of minutes as he watched me nearly bounce out of my seat with excitement.

“I can give you something to bounce on, Darlin’,” Jack said as he winked at me.

“Jack!” I said as I hit his shoulder.

“Worth a shot.” He said as he threw his hands in the air and chuckled.

“You’re something else, babe,” I said as I shook my head. “Plus, we don’t know if there are hidden cameras in here and I don’t need or want Matty finding that video.”

“I never thought about that….” Jack said as he looked around.

“Exactly.” I giggled. “So, Matty said there is a car ready for us at the airstrip and she sent me the hotel information.”

“Are you going to give me a hint on where we are going?” Jack asked.

“Sure, I’ll give you a hint,” I said as I threw my legs onto his lap, showing off my new cowboy boots.

I purposely wore my favorite skinny jeans that make Jack go crazy, ripped up band shirt that he got me on our first date, boot socks that come up to my knees and cowboy boots.

“Are your sexy legs my hint? You know how much I love your legs Darlin’.” Jack said as he moved his hands up my legs.

“It’s something on my legs, babe,” I said as I moved my feet.

“Does it have something to do with your boots?” He asked as he looked down at the boots.

“Yes,” I said as I smiled at him.

“Well, that could be anywhere….”

“I know but guess,” I said as I watched Jack think of places we could go to.

“Is it close or out east?” It was a good question.

“Relatively close.” 

“Nevada?”

“No. What’s a place that is special to you? Besides being home with me because I know that you’re going to say that.”

“Texas. Wait, we’re going to Texas?” His smile was so big that the corners of his eyes crinkled, and his laugh lines became more prominent.

“Yes, babe, we’re going to Texas,” I said as I moved so I could sit on his lap and kissed his cheek.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Jack asked as he continued to smile brightly.

“Everything.” It may sound cheesy, but it’s true. The man made me fall for him when we first met by just being himself.

*** 

Matty wasn’t lying when she said she took care of everything and not to worry about anything. She booked us a room at one of the fanciest hotels I have ever been in and I may have stood in the main lobby with my jaw on the floor because of it. We’ve gone on so many undercover missions that involved being in mansions, but those were tacky compared to this. Jack and I will really have to find a way to thank her when we get back because this wasn’t expected. Our room was just as amazing, but before I could even take everything in Jack quickly picked me up and threw me onto the bed. For some reason, he loves doing this when I least expect it. I let out a mix between a squeal and a laugh as I bounced. Jack wasted no time crawling up my body and capturing my lips in a kiss that left us both smiling when we pulled apart.

“Do you want to get something for lunch?” Jack asked as he rolled us over, so I was laying on top of him.

“Do you really need to ask?” I asked before kissing his scruffy cheek.

“No, but I was hoping you’d let your geriatric boyfriend rest for a few minutes.” Jack is something else sometimes.

“You’re not geriatric, babe. Though, the little patch of silver hair in your scruff is a huge turn on…” I said as I ran my fingers over it.

“You’re just saying that, Kitten.” He chuckled.

“No, Jack, I’m not,” I said as I leaned in and kissed him sweetly. “Now, Cowboy, let’s get some food.”

“So, tacos?” Jack asked.

“You know the way to my heart, babe,” I said as I got off him.

The ride to the restaurant only took a few minutes, but I still enjoyed the beautiful sights of Dallas from the window as Jack drove. He drove around the block a few times in search of a spot, but he decided it would be easier to drop me off, so I could get us a table. Thankfully, it was a seat yourself kind of place and I was able to grab one right in view of the door. While I waited at our table for him a man came and sat at the table, with two beers in hand, with me.

“Can I help you?” I asked as he slid a beer in front of me.

“So, are you here by yourself?” Smooth buddy, real smooth.

“No, my boyfriend is on his way,” I said as I pushed the beer back toward him. There is no way in hell that I will be drinking something a random guy gave me.

“If I were your boyfriend I wouldn’t make you sit and wait here all by yourself. Someone could come along and steal you away.” He had a thick accent and usually, I would have swooned, but I was just getting annoyed. Also, Jack’s is hotter.

“Like you? Keep dreaming.” I said as I leaned back in my chair and looked up to see Jack standing behind him with a  _ look  _ in his eyes. “I suggest you leave.”

“The lady said leave. Also, I’m the boyfriend.” Jack finally spoke, and the man looked behind him to see him standing there. “Move I’ll put a bullet in you.”

“He’s not lying about the bullet either,” I said as I smirked up at Jack. “You should see the last guy….”

“I am very sorry, Ma’am.” The man quickly left, taking his two untouched beers with him.

“You’re sexy when you threaten to shoot people.” I giggled as he leaned down to kiss me before sitting across from me.

Jack threw his head back as he let out a loud, full-bodied, laugh that made me smile so hard my cheeks hurt. When the waiter finally came over, I let Jack order for us because he knew what was good here and he’s never let me down before, especially when it comes to food. Jack knows many ways to my heart and one of them just happens to be tacos. He knows I could have taken the guy out with one swift move, but he wanted the man to know that I was his. Also, it’s sort of a turn on for me.

“So, are you surprised?” I asked after a few minutes.

“Very much so, Darlin’. I get to be in the great state of Texas with you.”

“I figured that you haven’t been back in a long time and I’ve never been here. So, I get to have the best tour guide ever.”

“Well, I know exactly where to take you tomorrow then.” He smiled triumphantly.

“I cannot wait.”

This is our first, real, vacation together and I’m excited to share it with Jack.

***

**New Year’s Eve**

Jack’s side of the bed was empty when I woke up this morning, but before I could even get out of bed he was already walking back into the room with the wonderful scent of coffee following him. I held the sheet close to my naked body as I watched him bring the food over to the bed with a bright grin.

“Good morning, Kitten,” Jack said as he leaned over the trays of food to kiss me. “I made you coffee with lots of sugar.”

“I could marry you right now,” I said as I happily took the coffee from him.

“Not that I would complain, but I don’t think everyone else in the room would like your choice of dress or should I say undress.” Jack chuckled as he pulled the sheet away from my body.

“Of course, you wouldn’t complain, babe.” I giggled and sipped my coffee, letting out a happy sigh as I did. 

“From where I’m sitting, I would be an idiot if I complained.” He winked before picking up a piece of bacon off his plate. I just shook my head and started to pour syrup onto my French toast.

“You’re something else, Jackie.” I giggled. 

After we ate, I showered and got ready for whatever Jack planned for us today. All I know about is how he’s taking me to see the Texas version of the ball drop tonight and something about it’s always bigger in Texas. I’m excited for whatever it is that he has planned for us, but I am also excited to share a new year’s kiss with Jack, as cliché as it sounds. He makes me want to do all the cliché things because it means I’m doing them with him.

“Ready?” Jack asked as he got off the bed. 

“Your accent has gotten thicker since we’ve been here,” I said as I walked over to him

and ran my hands down the front of his shirt. “We may not be able to leave this room.”

“Does it turn you on that much, Darlin’?” Jack asked lowly, purposely drawing out  _ Darlin’ _ and making me weak in my knees.

“And you call me a temptress. You’re whatever the male version is and don’t tempt me, Cowboy, because I can ride you until you forget how to form words.” I said as I palmed the front of his jeans and earned a low growl. 

“We better leave before I take you up on that offer,” Jack said as he grabbed my wrist and stopped me. I smirked when I saw the bulge forming in his, very, tight jeans.

“Don’t worry, babe, I’ll make it up to you tonight,” I said before kissing his cheek and walked toward the door.

Jack made another low growling sound as he followed behind and I purposely swayed my hips more because I knew he was watching me. 

***

Jack’s planned out everything today, down to finding a record shop that you could get lost in, and it was perfect. Though being able to just be in Texas with the man I love is more than perfect and I wish we could be  _ normal _ like this all the time. I know neither of us will give up being an Agent anytime soon because we love our jobs, but part of me wishes for this. I won’t lie and say that I don’t want to settle down one day and be able to own a little ranch house in the middle of nowhere with Jack.

After dinner, Jack led me toward where we were going to watch the countdown. He kept me close to his side, so we didn’t get separated in the crowd, but I think he was also using that as an excuse to let everybody know that I was his. I happily pressed myself closer to his body and enjoyed his warmth. I didn’t expect Texas to get chilly and didn’t think to pack something more than a light hoodie. How was I supposed to know?

“You’re shivering, Darlin’, are you cold?” Jack asked when he felt me shiver.

“A little, but I’ll survive,” I said as I moved so I could wrap my arms around his neck. “I have my human radiator keep me warm.”

“I’m glad I can be of service to you.” He chuckled before he started to take off his leather jacket, leaving him in his sweatshirt. “Take my jacket before you turn into a popsicle.”

“What about you?” I let go of him, so I could put on his jacket.

“As you said, I’m a human radiator.” He winked.

I stood on my toes and kissed him sweetly before I turned back around, leaning back against him, and waited for the countdown to start. Jack nuzzled his face against my neck and I couldn’t stop myself from giggling as his scruffy cheek tickled my skin. Nothing else matters at that moment except for each other. 

“It’s time to start the countdown, everyone!” A voice came through loudspeakers.

“10!” The crowd yelled in unison.

“9!”

“8!”

“7!”

“6!”

“5!”

“4!”

“3!” 

“2!” Jack quickly spun me around me and held me close to him. He smiled softly as he kept his face inches from mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck while pressing my body against his.

“1!” I closed the gap between us and kissed him.

It was slow and gentle at first, but Jack deepened the kiss and I am thankful for the loud cheering around us because it muffled my moan. Neither of us cared that we were in our own little world. We only pulled apart when some drunk tripped and bumped into me nearly pouring their drink all over me. That was our sign to head back to the hotel before one of us wore a stranger’s drink.

“Oh, if looks could kill, Kitten.” Jack chuckled lowly as he saw the look I shot the person. “Let’s head back.”

“Good idea,” I said as I linked my hand with his and maneuvered our way out of the massive crowd.

When we finally made it back to the room, it was a little past one in the morning. The only thing either of us wanted to do was crawl into bed and cuddle until we fell asleep. I started to strip before the door was even closed and Jack chuckled lowly as he followed behind me. Jack’s shirt didn’t even have time to fall to the floor before I grabbed it and slipped it on, enjoying the smell of his cologne that lingered on it.

“I’m not going to have any more shirts if you keep stealin’ them,” Jack said as he crawled into bed next to me.

“I wouldn’t complain,” I said as Jack pulled me close to him, but my stitches rubbed the wrong way and I winced.

“I’m sorry, Lizzy,” Jack said as he let me go.

“It’s okay, I actually forgot about them until now,” I said as I lifted the shirt just enough to check them.

Jack reached out and gently ran his fingers along the stitches, all eighty-five of them, that stretched from my abdomen to just below my hip. They had to open me up to find all the fragments of the bullet. The stitches aren’t just a reminder of what happened, but a big ‘fuck you’ because I survived. Normally, people would be disgusted by stitches or marred skin, but not Jack. He seems to love tracing his fingers along my scars or kissing them, especially the one on my ribs.

“Kitten, you’re the strongest woman I know.” Jack suddenly said and snapped me out of my thoughts. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” I whispered softly.

I leaned in and kissed him softly before looking into his brown eyes, that I love so much.

“Let’s get some sleep,” Jack mumbled against my lips and I happily pressed myself against his body. I fell asleep within minutes because he started combing his fingers through my hair. It lulled me into a peaceful, nightmare free, sleep for the first time in days. 

***

Waking up in the morning wrapped up in the arms of the man you love is a wonderful feeling. Call me a romantic, but it really is. Jack is holding me tightly against his body and I am in no rush to leave his embrace. The one thing that I cannot figure out though, is how he always knows when I wake up first or I’m looking at him.

“Morning, darlin’.” His voice was extra husky this morning. “Still making sure that I am real?”

“Morning and no, I know you’re very much real.” I giggled softly and nuzzled my face against his neck. “How do you always know when I’m awake?”

“Magic.” He mumbled as he tightened his hold on me. “I’ll never tell.”

We laid there for a little while longer neither of us really care if we left this bed or not.

“Can we go to the zoo today?” I asked, breaking the silence in our little bubble.

“I don’t see why not.”

Thirty-three or not, I love the zoo, and this will be the first time that we’re going, as a couple, together. Jack and I already share our love for cars and records with each other. So, I want to share my love for animals with him.

***

After we finally pulled ourselves out of bed, we headed out to the Dallas Zoo. Jack drove, mostly because he knows the area better, and I happily took in the sights from the window. For a large city, Dallas is beautiful and now I know why Jack has such a love for his home state because I am falling for it too.

“What animal do you want to see first?” Jack asked as he put his hand on my thigh, pushing my skirt up a little.

“The Bats.” I placed my hand over his and enjoyed the warmth of his skin on mine. “They’re cute.”

“If you say so.” He chuckled.

“What animal do you want to see?” I asked softly, looking at him.

“Wolves.” Jack proceeded to howl and make growling sounds.

“Whatever happened to you being a lone wolf” I knew he was going to say that.

“I have to protect my pack and  _ my  _ kitten.” He said as he squeezed my thigh. “Sometimes the lone wolf has to be part of a pack.”

Most women would see how Jack calls me “ _ his”  _ as possessive or something bad. If it weren’t him, it probably would be, but it’s not. Jack does it because he is a proud man and wants to show me off to everyone. It makes me feel pure happiness and loved by him.

“I love you, Jack,” I said softly as I took his hand from my thigh and brought it to my cheek.

“I love you too, Lizzy.” He rubbed his thumb against my cheek and I leaned into his palm before turning my face to kiss it.

I nearly pulled Jack toward the nocturnal animal exhibit just to see the bats. He didn’t care and just laughed as he followed behind me, not that he had a choice. The bat enclosure was dark except for the dim lights that helped you see the animals. Which Jack tried to take advantage of and slipped his hand under the skirt of my dress while I watched the bats fly around their enclosure.

“Jack Dalton, I swear,” I said softly as I swatted at his hand away.

“Can you blame me?” He asked innocently, and I put his hands up in the air.

“You’re far from innocent, babe,” I said as I shook my head and continued to watch the bats.

“So, what happens if one breaks out of there and bites me? Will I start turning into some sort of blood-sucking monster?” Jack and his weird theories, but I love them so.

“Bats don’t usually carry diseases, but to answer your question…. no. You will still be my handsome Jackie.” I said as I turned around and kissed his cheek.

Jack grinned brightly and even though it was dark inside the exhibit, I could still see it. I could tell that his laugh lines and dimples were showing.

“Ready to go see the other animals?” I asked.

“If you are.” He said as he held his hand out for me.

The Dallas Zoo is a decently sized place and we were able to take our time with each animal we saw. One animal I did not expect to spend the most time at was the Meerkat. Jack just fell in love with them and had the cutest, yes, I said cute, look on his face as he watched them scurry around. One of the meerkats reminded me of Jack because he was standing on top of a mound acting like a lookout, waiting to give the warning bark to let the others know there was trouble. Except, Jack wouldn’t bark and would just take out the enemy with one swift shot. I’ve seen him snipe someone with such precision that it was amazing. Then again, the man is a Delta and they’re trained to do some wild things.

“That one is you.” I said as I pointed at the one standing guard.

“Are you saying I am a rodent?” He laughed.

“No, you’re still my wolf, but that one is like you. He is the overwatch.”

“I guess he is! The cute little guy has a tough job.”

“I wonder if he has a boy genius to look after too?” I giggled and took a picture of the meerkat. 

“Probably why he looks so stressed. He’s probably gone and done something outlandish.” Jack laughed.

We love Mac and our teasing is nothing more than that. He is one of the greatest friends I could have ever asked for and I know Jack feels the same way. Jack and I stood around by the meerkats trying to figure out which one could be one of us while laughing.

“Let’s take a picture with the meerkats and send it to the pack,” Jack said as he quickly pulled out his phone.

Jack pulled me against his side and I happily pressed my body against his, wrapping my arms around him. Jack took a couple of different shots before picking one to send in the group text.

“Wanna grab some lunch, Darlin’?” He asked before kissing the top of my head.

“Yes, but after the gift shop,” I said before kissing him.

***

Just as we were leaving the gift shop, there was a loud banging sound that sounded like a gun going off. It caused me to jump, drop my things, and reach for my gun, but it wasn’t strapped to my thigh. That’s because I didn’t bring it with us and there wasn’t anything to fear. Yet, here I am looking around for the source of the sound and feel like my heart is going to burst out of my chest with how fast it’s racing. Jack noticed and quickly removed me from the area.

“Lizzy look at me,” Jack said as he gently grabbed my shoulder. “You are safe.”

My chest started to feel like it was getting tight and it was hard to breathe. I looked up at Jack with wide eyes as I opened and closed my mouth almost like a fish who was gasping while being stranded out of the water.

“Lizzy, I need you to focus on me.” Jack’s voice sounded far away. “Remember that night, in the safe house, how I told you to focus on my breathing?”

I nodded.

“Can you do that for me?” Jack asked.

I brought one of my hands up to his chest and grabbed at his shirt, bunching it up in my hand. He took a deep breath and I tried to mimic it as I sputtered for air. We did this for, what felt like an eternity until I finally felt my heart slow down.

“Good,” Jack whispered and brought his hand up to brush my hair out of my face. “You're safe.”

His gentle touches helped me calm down more, but when he went to move his hand away I quickly grabbed it.

“Don't let go,” I said quickly.

“I wasn't going to, Darlin'. Just needed two arms to hold you with.” He smiled softly and pulled me against him.

“I thought I heard a gun,” I spoke into his chest, but he heard me. “I feel so helpless and stupid for reacting to that.”

“You went through something traumatic and I’d be more worried if you didn’t react at all,” Jack said as he hooked his finger under my chin and made me look at him.

“I’m having panic attacks over silly things,” I whispered and lowered my gaze, but he tapped my chin.

“When I came home from the sandbox, the ice maker set me off. So, I understand what you’re going through and it's far from silly.”

“Will you stay with me while I get better?” I knew the answer, but right now I needed to hear it to soothe me.

“Always,” Jack said before leaning down to kiss my forehead.

We didn’t move from our spot for a while until I felt like I was able to move on my own.

“Let's go back to the hotel, I’ll order room service while you take a nice shower and we'll just hold ourselves up for the rest of the night. Sound good?”

“Yes, it does.”

“Good! Now, I think Mr. Batty here needs you to hold him while we go to the car.” Jack playfully made the plush bat that he bought me, attack my neck making me laugh. “Music to my ears.”

***

Jack ordered us room service while I showered. Though, I mostly just stood under the water trying to block out the memory of what happened less than a week ago. Tried to block out the feeling of my body growing weaker and everything turning to darkness. If I keep going with these thoughts I am going to have another panic attack. I managed to focus on the sound of Jack singing in the other room. It sounded like he was singing Motley Crue, but I couldn’t really tell, but it made me happy that I left the bathroom door open.

“Darlin’, food is here,” Jack yelled after a while.

Once I was dry enough and my stitches were taken care of, I slipped on one of the nighties that I brought with me. Jack's going to love it because it has one of his favorite things: thigh highs. After taking a deep breath, I finally went back into our room.

“What song were you singing?” I asked as I walked toward Jack. He was sitting at the table in the corner of the room.

“Without You by Motley Crue. You heard me?” Jack asked as he set up the table for us.

“I did,” I said softly before joining him at the table and sitting across from him.

“That’s a pretty little number you have on, kitten.” He said lowly.

“You like?” I asked as I ran my fingers along the low neckline, watching Jack’s eyes follow them as I traced my breasts.

“Very much, Darlin’.” We’ve only been here 3 days and his accent has already gotten thicker and it had to be one of the hottest things I have ever heard. Then again, everything about Jack is.

“Let’s eat and then we can put on a movie….” I bit my lip playfully and watched Jack shift in his chair.

***

Jack told me to get comfortable on the bed while he cleaned up our mess, which consisted of putting everything on the tray and putting it into the hallway. So, I did just that, but I also decided to make a show of it. I laid on my stomach, across the bed, and let the nightie ride up my body just enough that Jack got a nice view of one his favorite parts of my body.

“You’re doing that on purpose,” Jack growled before joining me on the bed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I said innocently.

“Bull shit,” Jack said as he traces his fingers against my skin.

Jack leaned down and kissed my lower back, scruff tickling my skin, making me sigh softly.

“What movie do you want to watch?” Jack asked as he continued to run his fingers along my flesh.

“You pick, babe,” I said as I swayed my hips, but made it look like I was shifting. At least, that’s what I was going for.

“I'd rather have you instead.” He said as he dipped his fingers between my thighs and lightly ran his fingers over my clit over my panties.

“You already have me.” I was becoming breathless just by him touching me.

“You know exactly what I mean, Kitten,” Jack said lowly before nipping the flesh on one of my cheeks.

“Jack…” I whimpered.

“We’re not even going to pay attention to the movie.” He said as he continued to tease me with his finger. “I should just take you like this because I’d get a nice view of your ass.”

Jack’s not wrong because half the time we put on a movie we wind up missing it half of it as we can’t keep our hands off each other and get lost. Not that I’m complaining because I’m not. Jack is worth not paying attention to the movie. The rest of the time it's because we fall asleep.

“Want to try something new?” Jack asked as he hooked a finger under the band of my panties.

“Anything you want,  _ Sir, _ ” I said as I looked over my shoulder at him.

“Get up,” Jack said as he looked at me with a lust filled look.

He quickly got off the bed and held his hand out for me to take. He was already straining against the tight material of his boxers and I licked my lips as I took in the sight of him. I placed my hand in his and instead of helping me off the bed, he pulled me so hard off the bed that I crashed into him. I let out a surprised sound as he quickly spun me around, so my back was against his chest and his hard member was pressed against my ass. His hand slid into my panties and he didn’t waste time putting his fingers to work. I reached my one arm up and grabbed at the back of his head. Jack brought his other hand up to cup my breast over the nightie causing me to squirm and moan loudly.

“Jack, fuck.”

“I’m getting there , Darlin’” His voice husky and deep. “Can you walk?”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes.” He said as he added another finger .  “Go over toward the vanity.”

“Ahhh, Jack, fuck, please. I need you.” My knees buckled, and I let my head fall back, exposing my neck for him to bite down.

“I can stop….” He said as he stopped his movements.

“Don’t stop!” I whimper “Please, don’t stop.”

“Then walk.” He said softly and returned to grazing his teeth over my neck as I slowly moved.

We finally made it over to the vanity and he abruptly removed his fingers. My body stayed pressed against his as I panted and whimpered. He didn’t let me have a chance to do anything before he spun me around again and pushed my panties down my legs. Jack left the nightie on me, but I know that will be coming off soon.

“Your turn,” I said as I played with the band of his boxers.

“Go ahead…” He smirked, and I did as he said. I pushed them down his legs and knelt on the floor in front of him.

“Jack….” I said as I took him into my hand and slowly pumped.

“Mmm, Kitten.” He groaned, and I continued to pump him, adding my mouth to the mix.

I sucked on his tip causing the sexiest breathless moan I have ever heard leave his lips and it made me take him all the way into my mouth.

“Fuck….” Jack moaned and gripped my hair with his hands. “Kitten, as good as that feels, if we continue I won’t be able to give you what you want.”

“Then stop me,” I said playfully and continued to move my hand.

He did just that by my hair, not hard enough to hurt, and pulled me into a kiss. Jack pulled away from the kiss and spun me around, so I was looking at our reflection in the mirror. He kept his eyes locked on mine as he pushed the straps of the nightie off my shoulders. Watching him undress me in the mirror was like an out of body experience. I watched and felt Jack’s hands push the sheer material down my body.

“Ready, Kitten?” Jack whispered in my ear.

“I need you,  _ Sir _ .” I leaned forward onto the vanity, pushing my ass back against him.

Jack growled as he grabbed my hips and started to tease his tip against my pussy making me moan.

“Alright,  _ Pet _ , I want you to look at me. If you look away, I’ll stop.” He said as he continued to tease me with his tip. “Understand?”

“Yes,  _ Sir, _ ” I said as I looked at him in the mirror.

Jack and I both moaned as he slid into me and it took everything in me not to let my head drop. He moved his hips slowly at first so I could get adjusted to the new position, but after a minute he started to move his hips hard and fast.

I hope these walls aren’t too thin because there is no way either of us can be quiet as Jack moves against me, almost, relentlessly. It’s already a dead give away with what we are doing as the vanity bounces off the wall with each thrust of his hips.

“Yes! Fuck!” I moaned out, keeping my eyes locked on him.

“God, Kitten, you’re so fuckin’ sexy.” He said as he watched my ass as he thrust and dug his fingers into my hips even harder. I wouldn’t be surprised if there were little bruises left behind that would remind me of tonight.

“Jack, more, please…” I moaned as I dug my nails into the wood of the vanity. “ _ Sir _ , please.”

“Since you asked nicely.” He said as he growled.

One of his hands moved from my hip and slipped between my thighs. He started playing with my clit with his finger as he moved his hips even harder against mine. It was getting harder to hold my head up as my orgasm grew near because the pleasure was like a current.

“Jack…..” I moaned and let my eyes close.

“Open or I stop.”

“Please don’t.” I whimpered and started to move my hips back against his. “I’m close.”

“Let go. I want to watch you….” Jack said as he watched me in the mirror and the sight alone was enough.

My orgasm ripped through my body as I screamed out for him and didn’t break eye contact with him in the mirror. Jack moaned as his hips started to stutter and he followed me over the edge. He leaned forward against my back and made me almost lay on the vanity. The feeling of his weight on me felt good and I would have stayed here for a while, but the edge of the vanity was rubbing my stitches.

“Jack, babe, my stitches.”

“I’m sorry, Darlin’. You just feel so good.”

Both of us let out breathless moans as he pulled out of me and backed up just enough so I could stand up. Before I could even move away from the vanity, Jack was lifting me bridal style and carried me the few steps over to the bed, laying me down by the pillows. He joined me and pulled the covers over us. We laid tangled together as we enjoyed the post-sex and I pressed myself against Jack’s side happily. I smiled softly as I felt Jack’s lips gently press against my forehead and pressed myself closer to him.

“You’re beautiful.” He mumbled against my forehead.

“I love you, Jack,” I whispered as I lazily traced his skin with my fingers. 

“I love you, Darlin’.” He said as he kissed my forehead again. 

Jack and I fell both drifted off to sleep, still wrapped in each other’s limbs and knowing that this is where we were meant to be.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Two weeks**

Jack and I have only been home from Texas for a day and I wish we could go back. It feels like we barely unpacked before our phones went off saying we had a mission. At least we both got a much-needed break from everything for almost two weeks. We went all over Texas and got to be a  _ normal _ couple for a while. I think one of my favorite moments was when Jack and I went line dancing. He surprised me by wearing a cowboy hat and boots. He walked into our hotel room wearing it all and I couldn’t stop the squeal that left my mouth. Though we both knew it had to end eventually and today is that day. I drove us to the Phoenix and I think Jack picked up on the fact that I wasn’t ready to go back.

“You can sit this one out, Darlin’,” Jack said softly as he reached over and squeezed my thigh.

“I can’t sit out forever though….” 

“If you wanted to, you could. I would back you up no matter what.” Give this man an award for supportive boyfriend of the year. I swear I do not deserve him.

I didn’t know what to say because I honestly don't know what I want to do yet. Being an agent is all I’ve known for years now and I don’t think I would know what to do with a normal civilian life. Though if it was anything like how things were in Texas, then sign me up, but I can’t let an asshole like Murdoc win.

“I love you, Lizzy,” Jack said as I killed the engine on the Camino.

“I love you too, Jack.” I leaned over our bags and kissed him.

“Everything will be okay.” He whispered as he rubbed his nose against mine.

“Let’s go before we get an angry call from Matty.”

Jack carried both of our bags in one hand, over his shoulder, and held my hand in the other as we walked toward the war room. We only separated as we walked into the room and saw everyone sitting around waiting for Matty to come to tell us the details of our OP.

“I’m sorry to call you guys when you just got back, but I think you’d want to be part of this.” Matty looked over at me as she spoke, making her way to the front of the room.

“What is it?” I asked.

“We have received intel on Murdoc’s whereabouts.” She said as she tapped in her tablet making things pop up onto the screen.

“So, are we going to throw his ass back in his cage?” Jack asked before I could say anything.

“That would be the outcome I would like, but we all know how he works.” She said before turning to look at me. “Lizzy, I think you should sit this one out.”

“With all due respect, no. I am going.” Like hell, I would sit this out.

“Lizzy, I think you need to think about this,” Riley said from her spot on the armchair.

“She’s not wrong,” Mac said as he got up and stood by Matty. “I agree with them. I’m sorry Lizzy, but I think you should sit this one out.” 

Mac looked from me to Jack as if he thought Jack could talk some sense into me.

“Don’t look at me, I can’t change her mind either. I have her back no matter what though.” Jack said from where he was standing.

I understand their hesitation about letting me go on this mission and that they are only looking out for me, but it’s something I need to do. Staying behind would be safer. Right now, I don’t care about safety, and I just want to catch Murdoc.

“We don’t have time to sit around and try to talk you down from your high horse. There is an assassin on the loose and we need to get him as quickly as we can with no casualties.” Matty was pissed, but she was right. We only have a small window of time before he disappears again.

After receiving our instructions and his last location, we headed toward the car that was waiting for us. It was something that Murdoc wouldn’t be looking for because he knows Jack’s GTO and the armored vehicles. So, we will be using this soccer mom van that I know we will tease Jack about as he drives it. Jack pulled me aside as I went to get into the back with Riley and Bozer. He pulled me just out of earshot of the pack and pulled me into a tight hug.

“You’re the bravest woman I know, don’t forget that,” Jack said softly before kissing the top of my head.

“I love you.” I lifted my head off his chest so I could look at him.

“I love you too.” We shared a quick kiss before Mac yelled out for us.

“We better go.” Mac gave us an apologetic look.

“Movie night with the crew later?” I asked before letting go of Jack.

“Deal.”

Murdoc was supposedly hiding out in some abandoned apartment building with all his goons. Well, the goons who think they work for him, but they’re just as expendable as anyone else in Murdoc’s eyes. The only real person that Murdoc shows any human emotion toward is his son, but even that is hard to believe sometimes. We were sent in without backup because we don’t want him to be aware of our presence.

“Anything?” I asked through the com as Riley hacked the satellite to see if Murdoc was inside.

“We have four people, but I can’t tell if any of them are him or not.”

“There is only one way to find out,” Mac said as he started building something with random junk he found lying around.

“Well, we better find out fast because one of them is moving toward the door,” Riley said quickly.

“On it.” Mac smiled wide and put the thing he made on the door. “You might want to back up.”

Of course, he built a bomb because he’s Mac. We quickly moved down the hallway until we were at a safe distance and waited for the homemade Semtex to do its job. The door flew off its hinges and if they didn’t know we were here, they do now. Jack and I quickly took out places outside the door with our guns drawn. Jack nodded at me and I quickly moved around the door frame and took out the first goon who was too stunned to even react. The next goon wasn’t as easy to take out because he was ready for me when I rounded the corner and slammed me into the wall, catching me off guard briefly. There was no time to worry about the pain it caused because I had to dodge a knife that was coming toward me. I quickly moved and managed to swipe his legs with mine to knock him onto the ground. Quickly, I grabbed the knife from him and tossed it across the room before knocking the man unconscious. Matty said no casualties.

“There is no sign of Murdoc,” Mac said as he reappeared.

“If this is another set up….” My first thought was to get away from this window I was near.

“Riles, anything?” Jack asked through the coms.

“We have movement on the roof.”

“On it!” Bozer yelled.

“Bozer, don’t!” Mac yelled.

“We can’t let him get away. Meet me there.” He was already running.

The three of us ran up those stairs as fast as we could in the hopes that we got there before Murdoc hurt Bozer or worse. Jack and I both had our guns ready as we ran because there wouldn’t be time to even reach for our holsters. When we made it to the roof, Bozer was cornering Murdoc near the edge of the building.

“Well, it’s good to see you survived your little brush with death, Agent Hart,” Murdoc spoke, and I tried to hide the shudder his voice caused me.

“I guess I’m tougher than I look,” I said as I moved closer to him.

“Dear old Jack was quite the mess…” Murdoc smiled creepily as he looked over at Jack, who had his gun ready.

“Leave his name out of your mouth or I’ll put a bullet in you.” He made my blood boil and just hearing his voice made me want to throw up, but I needed to do this.

“I like the feisty ones.” Murdoc chuckled. “I can see why Jack likes you.”

“What did I just say?” I asked as I cocked my gun and felt nothing but rage toward this man.

“Oh, someone has a dark side. Goodie.” I went to raise my gun, but the sound of Mac’s voice snapped me out of it.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Mac said as he stood next to me.

“Angus MacGyver, my favorite boy scout.” He sounded almost excited for a second.

“You’re going back where you belong,” Mac said as he pulled out a pair of cuffs.

“Is this how you treat an old friend?” Does this guy ever shut up?

“Can it, Pennywise,” Jack said as he appeared behind me and tapped my shoulder so I would move out of the way. Which I was thankful for.

Jack and Mac both escorted Murdoc to our vehicle to make sure he didn’t try anything. They locked him up in the back of the van, but not before checking him for anything that he could use to escape with. Jack sat in the back with him and kept his gun pressed, hard, into Murdoc’s side. The ride back was eerily quiet and not filled with Murdoc’s creepy commentary, which allowed me to get lost in my thoughts. Who did I become back there? I would have never attempted to shoot someone without a probable cause. Maybe Matty and the others were right, I wasn’t ready, and I let him get into my head even more than he already was. Just thinking about it was enough to scare me. I never want to turn into someone like Murdoc.

We met up with the extraction team and they took Murdoc off our hands so they could take him back to the black site. The Phoenix has built him a new room in the supermax room that should make it harder for him to escape from. Just knowing that will make it easier to sleep at night. I watched the armored vehicle drive away and didn’t notice that I was trembling. Jack did though, and he came up behind me.

“Breathe for me,” Jack whispered in my ear as he slid his hand down my arm and linked his hand with mine.

Jack turned me around, so I was facing him, and I was met by one of those famous Dalton grins that I love.

“You’re sexy when you threaten to shoot people.” It was enough to help calm my nerves.

“That’s my line.” I couldn’t help but smile.

“It’s true though…” He chuckled. “Let’s head back so we can go to Mac’s for movie night.”

“Let’s.” It wouldn’t be sexy if he knew that I just wanted to shoot him for the fun of it. I wouldn’t have felt any remorse.

Matty was pleased with how smoothly we captured Murdoc and gave me another slap on the hand for being insubordinate before we left, but it’ll just get added to the short list of times I argued with her about things. Jack drove us home so we could change into something more comfortable before heading over to Mac’s. Mac said he would order take out for everyone as long as someone brought beer. Jack volunteered for that job.

“I was thinking we could stop at the cupcake place and get some before grabbing the beer,” Jack said as he squeezed my thigh. “Sound good?”

“Perfect. Do you think he will stay in the cage for good this time?” I asked as I played with the leather cuff on his wrist. 

“Only time will tell with him, but I won’t let him hurt you again.” Jack meant it too. Messing with the people Jack loves is not something you get away with easily.

Mac once told me about the time Jack took out four men who cornered Mac down an alleyway while he was doing a sweep. Here is the fun part of this story. Jack only used two bullets to take out those four men because he was protecting his friend. So, when it comes to the people he loves he would do anything. Right now, I don’t feel like I deserve any of that.

By the time we arrived at Mac’s, the food was already there, and we got teased for being bunnies. Which, for once, was not the truth, but it felt good to laugh about something. I put the container of cupcakes on the table with the rest of the food before walking over to join our friends at the picnic table.

“How was Texas?” Bozer asked as I sat next to Mac and shoved him with my shoulder playfully.

“It was amazing! I wish we could have stayed there longer.” Or forever.

“Did you two ever leave the hotel room?” Mac asked, and Riley made a gagging sound.

“Yes, we did.” Mac got shoved again and he just laughed.

“I liked the meerkat pictures you sent,” Riley said as she picked at her food.

“They were adorable! We spent the most time watching them actually because they reminded me of all of us.” The memory of Jack and I watching the meerkats made me smile.

We talked about our adventures with our friends and it helped me forget about what happened today, at least for a little while.

Sometimes you don’t know how much you need something as simple as a movie night with friends until you are there with them. Though I may have fallen asleep on Mac’s couch using both him and Jack as a pillow, that isn’t anything new. There have been many times where one of my friends has become a pillow and they just deal with it. I remember waking up and trying to hide my embarrassment when I did it to Jack a few times, but he never said anything and just smiled. I woke up with a start because with the nightmare I was having, and it took me a minute to remember where I was. I looked for Jack, but I was alone in Mac’s dark living room and covered with a blanket. I wrapped the blanket around myself before heading outside to see if they were by the fire pit. Jack and Mac were sitting out by the fire pit, both holding a beer, and talking about something. 

“She’s dealing with what happened in her own way, but Texas seemed to help. Except for one moment…” Jack told Mac.

“We’ve all been there. Murdoc has a way of getting under your skin and not leaving.” Mac said as he lifted his beer bottle to his mouth.

“I know, man. We know how it is more than anyone, but it’s killin’ me watching her go through it.” Jack sighed, and I watched his shoulders slump forward.

“Jack?” That’s when I made my presence known and made my way over to join the guys by the fire.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Jack said as he held his hand out so he could help me into the fire pit.

“I didn’t even know I was that tired,” I said as I stepped down and made sure the blanket didn’t go near the flames.

“You deserved to crash after everything. Murdoc has a way of draining you.” Mac said as he gave me a sympathetic smile.

“He sure does.” Just thinking about how he got under my skin like some sort of bug made me shudder.

We sat slightly for a few minutes until Jack spoke.

“You ready to head home, Darlin’?” Jack asked as he pulled me close to his side.

“I guess we should,” I said before looking back toward Mac. “You probably want to crash too.”

“It’s alright. You guys can take my room if you want….”

“Thanks for the offer, bro, but I have missed my own bed,” Jack said as he gripped Mac’s shoulder.

Jack and I arrived home a little after midnight. I left Jack to lock up while I got ready for bed and waited for Jack. He came into the room and saw me sitting on the bed holding my bat plushie in my lap. Jack joined me moments later and held his arms open for me, but when I didn’t happily snuggle up to him he knew something was wrong.

“You were right,” I said softly.

“What do you mean?” He gave me a confused look.

“I wasn’t ready, and I was being driven by my anger toward Murdoc.” Admitting this was hard.

“Never said you weren’t ready, Lizzy. I just wanted you to know that it was okay if you weren’t.” He moved so he was sitting up.

“I am going to ask Matty for some more leave time until I sort myself out.”

“That’s more than okay, Darlin’. I’ll be here with you every step of the way and support you.” This man is everything and I still don’t know how he is real.

“How I reacted before scared me because I wanted to kill him just for the hell of it. That’s not who I am. I never wanted to kill someone like that before.” I said as I stared at the stuffed bat in my lap. “I’m not a good person and I almost turned into  _ him _ .”

“Look at me,” Jack said as he reached out to touch my cheek. “Lizzy, you will never be like Murdoc because you stopped yourself. You are a good person and I believe that with all my heart.” 

“You sure about that?”

“I am,” Jack said as he pulled me onto his lap and I nuzzled his neck.

“I love you,” I said as I pressed a kiss to his neck.

“I love you too, Darlin’.” There is something about being wrapped in his arms that makes everything better and less like I am playing a weird game of  _ the ground is lava _ .

Next step is to talk to Matty and tell her I want to take time away to deal with whatever it is I am going through. Murdoc really put me through the wringer and I think it’s just something that needs to be done before my inner demons eat me alive. Jack, of all people, understands this the most. His demons almost caused him to give up completely and if Worthy never showed up outside the door, who knows what would have happened. So, here is the start of me healing my wounds, both figuratively and literally. 

***

**February 2** **nd** **– Day before Jack’s birthday**

The team has been gone for almost a week and it made me wish that I was with them. Though, I had to take a leave of absence for my own health. After I told Jack that I needed a break from the team because I wasn’t in the right headspace, he helped me talk to Matty and gave me a number for a therapist. He said that Worthy sent him to them when he came back “ _ broken _ ” from the sandbox. I must omit some things, but it seems to be helping, but I still have my moments. Loud, sudden, noises still seem to be my trigger and I’ve had a few more incidents, but how I handle them is getting better. Hopefully, the team will be back from their mission soon so we can celebrate Jack’s 50 th birthday tomorrow. I can’t wait to give him his gifts.

Matty called me at some point to tell me that they were on their way back and there was only a slight hold up. After hours of waiting, I dozed off on our bed in one of Jack’s shirts and a pair of knee-high socks he gave me for Christmas. I was watching one of the shows that Jack and I have been binging when he is home. We’ve become the couple that binge watches things now, but half the time we have to re-watch episodes because we wind up getting  _ distracted. _ If you catch my drift. While I was asleep, I didn’t hear Jack come home or that he was calling out for me. Instead, I woke up to the feeling of Jack kissing my neck and running his fingers along my thigh as he laid behind me.

“Is this my birthday present?” Jack asked as he let his fingers wander. “’Cause from where I am sitting it, I think you are. That shirt doesn’t even cover you, Kitten….”

“It could be.” I hummed sleepily.

“All I could think about was coming home to you….” He said as he dragged his lips against my skin.

“Did you miss me that much?” We both knew the answer to that one.

“You have no idea.” He bit down on my neck and what I was going to say was long forgotten.

My hips pushed back against him and I could feel him through his jeans. There is something incredibly hot when he comes home all riled up like this. Especially when he still has part of his tactical gear on.

“Well, since you’re the birthday boy….” I said between gasps. “I guess you can have one present early.”

That seemed to be the words Jack was looking for and he swiftly pinned me under him. I hooked my legs around him, using them to pull him even closer. Jack leaned in and captured my lips in a hot kiss that made my whole world feel like it was spinning. I wrapped my arms around his neck, moaning softly, and rolled my hips up against his. His hands ran up my body, starting at my thighs that were hooked around him, and pushed the shirt up my body. Jack slipped an arm under my body and lifted me up like I weighed nothing. His other hand pulled the shirt off my body and threw it somewhere across the room, leaving me completely naked except for the knee highs. Jack held me against his body, engulfing me in his arms, and the air around us seemed to change as I rubbed my nose against his.

“Hey….” I whispered as I brought my hands up to cup his cheeks, giggling at the feeling of his scruff tickling my palms.

“Hey.” He chuckled and smiled softly that made me fall for him even more. “You’re beautiful.”

“You’re just saying that because I’m naked.” I blushed and buried my face against his neck.

“Not true.” He said as he kissed my shoulder.

“Make love to me…” I whispered as I kissed his neck.

Jack carefully laid me down on the bed before he jumped to his feet and started discarding his clothing. My eyes took in every inch of him as I watched him and couldn’t get over how this man was mine, even almost a year later. Jack placed his backup piece on the nightstand before getting onto the bed. He took his time kissing up my legs and rubbing scruff along my skin as he went.

“Jack….” I said breathlessly as he nipped at my thighs.

“I know, Kitten.” He mumbled against my flesh. “Just want a little taste.”

Jack hooked my legs over his shoulders and swiped his tongue against my folds, humming as he did. He licked a few more times before moving up my body and leaving a trail of soft kisses along my skin. Each touch and kiss left a rush of electricity flowing through his body to mine.

“Jack.” His name came out more like a mewl than actual words.

His lips returned to mine as he pushed his hard member inside my core, leaving us both breathless. Jack didn’t wait to let me adjust to his length, but I didn’t want him to. My nails dug into his shoulders as our bodies moved together, almost in unison, and moaning into each other’s mouths. We were so lost in our own little worlds that nothing else mattered except each other. Not being able to touch each other, in any way, for a week felt like years had passed and now we are complete. Two bodies molded together in a mess of limbs and sweat as we moan each other’s names.

“Fuck, Kitten…” Jack mumbled against my lips.

“Let me ride you….” I moaned as I dragged my nails down his back.

Jack rolled us, so I was on top, and I started to move my hips harder, making him moan loudly. He gripped my hips hard and started to thrust his upward, meeting mine as I bounced in his lap. I cried out for him more as I moved with him, dragging my nails down his chest.

“So tight for me….” There is something about hearing Jack talk like this that makes me lose all control.

“Holy shit.” I moaned and fell forward but kept moving my hips with his.

“So good, kitten,” Jack growled in my ear and thrust his hips harder. “I want to watch you come undone.”

“Jack…” I moaned and bit down on his neck.

I pushed myself back up and started moving my hips faster as my orgasm grew near. Jack’s brown eyes stared up at me as he moved his one hand from my hips to between my thighs.

“I can feel how close you are…..” He said as he pressed his finger to my clit.

“fuck, yes, oh my god!” I cried out as my body started to shake, but I kept rolling my hips.

My orgasm hit me so hard the world felt like it flipped upside down as I cried out for him before falling forward. Jack followed me down the same path as he moaned and mouthed at any piece of my flesh he could reach.

Neither of us moved for a while as we came down from our orgasms. Jack kept me wrapped up in his arms and I was content with never leaving his embrace. Especially when he can easily engulf me in his arms and create a warm cocoon that I never want to leave.

“I love you, Lizzy.” Jack finally spoke after several long minutes.

“I love you too, Jack,” I said softly. “Happy birthday, cowboy.”

“Thank you, Darlin’. So, do I still get birthday sex tomorrow?” I could tell he had a grin as he spoke.

“Maybe.” I giggled. “I have a few ideas up my sleeve.”

“Oh, I can’t wait….” He said as he kissed my shoulder.

“What time is it?” 

“Midnight.’ Jack said as he looked over at his alarm clock. “Which means, it’s officially my birthday. Ready for round two?”

“Nice try, babe.” My giggle turned into a yawn.

Jack just chuckled and held me tighter with his one arm as he maneuvered the blankets over us.

***

**Jack’s 50** **th** **Birthday**

Trying to find the perfect gift for Jack isn’t easy because he already has every Bruce Willis movie and claims to have everything he could ever need. So, I got him something that I know he doesn’t have. A custom Sig P226 Legion with a sweetheart grip. I had a photographer friend help me out and she took some cool 1940s style pin-up pictures of me to have turned into a grip. Jack is going to lose his mind when he sees them. Also, if he ever wanted a print of the pictures made, I have the digital copies. The gun isn’t the only gift I have for him, but there is one that I can’t give him in front of our friends. I don’t think they would appreciate it very much to know what we do behind closed doors. Though, it could be payback for when I walked in on Mac and Amy going at it in his kitchen. If only Bozer knew what they did in his beloved kitchen.

I woke up before Jack, which is a rare thing, and snuck out of our room so I could cook him his favorite things for breakfast, even the bacon. What’s wrong with pampering my boyfriend on his birthday? Jack must have noticed I was gone or smelled the food because while I was flipping his last pancake, he appeared behind me. I didn’t even hear him walk into the room and I jumped a little when I turned around and saw him standing there, but the soft smile that he was giving me made up for it.

“Happy Birthday, Babe,” I said softly as I sat the plate down on the island.

“Thank you, Darlin’.” He said as his eyes flicked over at the food before back at me. “I was about to bring you back to bed….”

“Well, I was going to bring this to you, but we can go back to bed after you eat,” I said as Jack pulled me into his arms. “We can do whatever you want today.”

“I can think of a few things….” He said as he wrapped his arms around me.

“ _ That _ is a given, handsome.” My hands ran down his back until I was able to grab his ass.

“Watch those hands, Kitten.” He chuckled. “Aren’t you going to eat?”

“Yes, but I wanted to make yours first. Now, go eat before it gets cold.” I said as I kissed his cheek and slipped out of his arms.

As promised, Jack and I wound up back in bed after breakfast and I was more than happy to give in to this request. Another request I was happy to comply with Jack wrapping his arms around me as he used my chest as a pillow. We threw on the show we were binging and just enjoyed a day in bed because it's not something we get to do often. Plus, we didn’t have to be at Mac’s until tonight.

“How was your session this week, Darlin’?” Jack asked after a while.

“Exhausting.” I’m not going to lie to him and say it was all unicorns and candy. “We talked about some things that happened before the  _ incident. _ Just took a lot out of me.” 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t home to be here for you after that….” Jack said as he held me tighter.

“Don’t beat yourself up about it, babe. I just came home and took a nap on the couch.” I said as I scratched my fingers on his scalp gently.

“I’m trying not to, Kitten.” He said softly as he traced his fingers along my stomach where my shirt rode up.

“Come with me next week.”

“I don’t want to intrude.” He said softly.

“Babe, it’s not intruding if I am asking you to come with me.”

“If you really want me to go, then I will.”

They say that taking your significant other to therapy with you is supposed to either bring you even closer or break you. Though I don’t think it will break us because we’ve been through worse than this and still ran back into each other’s arms. At this point, I am not sure what would be able to and I’d like to keep it that way. Normal couples would have called it quits after everything we have been through, but it just makes our bond stronger.

By the time we finally got out of bed, it was late in the afternoon and we only really left because we were hungry. Jack and I were more than happy to be snuggled up watching Netflix together all day. Though, we did get a little  _ distracted  _ in the shower and food was the last thing on our minds. You would have to be out of your mind to think about anything else when you have a man like Jack in the shower with you. Eventually, we made it out of the apartment, but not without his presents. We both agreed on getting something quick to eat since we had to be at Mac’s relatively soon and we both know that Bozer was making Jack’s favorites.

One of Jack’s favorite spots is this “Texas Style” food truck that moves around downtown. You never know where it’s going to be day to day unless you have their app, but you better believe my man has the app. Jack says that the food is the closest thing to food from back  _ home. _ I waited by the GTO while he grabbed us something to eat from the food truck.

“I am back with delicious food!” Jack said as he sat the bag of food on the hood.

“Did you get hush puppies?” I asked as I reached over for the bag.

“Yes, Ma’am.” He said as he purposely drew out his accent. “I even got extra for my little lady.”

“Well, your  _ little lady _ could use some help getting up on the hood. I don’t think people would like me flashing them as I climb up in a skirt.” I said playfully as I patted the hood of the GTO.

“It would be my pleasure, Darlin’,” Jack said as he quickly grabbed my hips and lifted me up onto the hood in one swift motion.

“Thanks, Cowboy.” He fixed the skirt on my dress, but it didn’t stop him from running his hands along my thighs.

“You’re welcome.” He said before giving me a quick kiss. “Now, these hush puppies are getting cold.”

We finished eating just in time because Mac called to see if we were on our way to his place for Jack’s birthday party. We didn’t leave right away though because Jack had another idea up his sleeve. I went to slide down the hood of the car, but he stopped me by standing between my legs. My arms wrapped around his neck as I looked up at him and got lost in his chocolate eyes.

“So, I was thinking about something….” I said as I slid my hand down his neck to his chest.

“About what, Darlin’?” He arched an eyebrow as he watched me.

“We should drive somewhere secluded and steam up these windows.” I purred and tugged him closer by his shirt. “That’s if you still want your birthday sex,  _ sir. _ ”

“Oh, I always want it with you, Kitten.” His lips were on mine before I could even say anything.

We nearly forgot we were in public as we made out like teenagers until one of our phones went off and snapped us out of our bubble. By then we probably had several people either look at us with disgust or wish they were us. Either way, we needed to get going before we got any further because I could feel Jack’s  _ excitement _ .

On the way to Mac's I suggest through Jack's glovebox to find a specific cassette tape,  _ Dr. Feelgood  _ by Motley Crüe.  _ Without You _ reminds me of Jack and it also happens to be the one I heard him singing back in Texas. I quickly popped the tape into the stereo and turned it up. Jack knew what song it was instantly when it came on and reached out for my hand, bringing it up to his lips once our fingers were linked. I’ve never associated songs to people or memories before. Now, I understand the love songs and what they mean because of Jack.

“Without you, I’d slowly wilt and die….” Jack sand along with the song.

It still amazes me how many talents this man has, but I think this one amazes me the most. I don’t think anyone knows that he can sing because he pretends he can’t. Especially when he sings Salt N Pepa loudly just to annoy everyone over coms. I find it cute though and I can’t help but giggle when he does it. This is something he chose to only share with me and you know what? I kind of like that it’s something that only we share.

***

Our friends were all sitting around the fire pit waiting for Jack when we walked in. They teased him about being late to his own birthday and that they were about to eat without him. Jack just laughed and joined them by the fire pit. I put my gift for him on the table before joining them.

“Happy birthday, Jack,” Riley said as she gave him a sideways hug and he kissed the top of her head. He really loves her as if she was his own flesh and blood.

“Happy birthday, old man.” Mac teased, and Jack threw a random rubber duck at him. Why Mac has rubber ducks all over the place is something I will never understand.

“Happy birthday, Jack,” Bozer said as he flashed a grin from the other side of the fire.

“Happy birthday, Dalton,” Matty said as she walked out onto the deck.

“Thank you, guys. I really have the greatest family on the planet…..” Jack said as he looked around the pit at our  _ family. _ They’re not just our team or friends, they’re our family.

“Alright, enough sappiness, let’s have some cake!” Bozer said as he rubbed his hands together.

I ordered the cake a while ago, but I asked Bozer to get it for me, so Jack didn’t see it. It was an ice cream cake that said  _ Happy 50 _ _ th _ _ Birthday, Jack _ and was made with all his favorite ice cream flavors. The man has a sweet tooth like no one else on this planet and I know he will love his cake. I helped Bozer with the candles before we carried it out to the deck.

“Come here, birthday boy, so we can sing to you!” I called out to Jack.

“There better not be 50 candles on it.” He chuckled.

Jack couldn’t stop grinning the whole time we sang to him and I couldn’t help but pull my phone out to capture this moment. When Jack is happy about something, he gets this huge grin and his cheeks get the slightest tinge of red. Oh and those eye crinkles that I love so much become even more prominent. His happiness is so incredibly pure and raw that sometimes you forget that he has been through literal hell. Once we finished singing, we let Jack cut into his cake and pick what piece he wanted first. He is the birthday boy after all.

After the cake was devoured, we all piled all his presents in front of him. Jack tore through the wrapping paper and tissue paper like it was Christmas morning. Everyone gave him someone they knew Jack would love and held their own meaning. We may not look like a sentimental bunch, but we are when it comes to each other. When Jack finally got to my present, I held my breath in anticipation. He ripped the paper off the box and then removed the lid to find his new gun.

“Darlin’, this is amazing.” He said as he inspected the SIG closely.

“Look at the grip…..” I hinted.

“Wait, is that you?” Jack asked quickly when he noticed that the pin-up girl was me. “When did you take these?”

“Well, I may have told a slight lie and said my session ran over, but I was really getting these done,” I said softly as I watched him run his fingers over the sweetheart grip. “I have the pictures on a jump drive.”

“Holy shit,” Jack said before carefully putting the gun back in the box and kissed my cheek. “Thank you, Kit.”

“You’re welcome, babe.”

“Y’all gave me such wonderful presents, but there is one thing I didn’t get for my birthday…..” We all looked at him confused because he proceeded to get up from the picnic table.

“What’s that?” Mac asked for all of us.

Jack didn’t answer and instead, he showed us what he meant when he got down on one knee in front of me and pulled a small box out of his pocket.

“Elizabeth Hart, I have loved you since before we even got together, and I don’t know why I waited so long to do something about it, but now that I have you I don’t want to ever let you go,” Jack said as he smiled up at me. “Will you marry me and be my forever?”

“Yes.” It felt like I couldn’t say it fast enough. “Holy shit, yes.”

Jack gently took my hand and removed the ring he gave me when we were at the military ball. He replaced it with a beautiful heart-shaped diamond ring that had a simple, yet elegant, band. I linked my hand with Jack’s before I leaned down to give him a kiss.

“You’re not supposed to propose to someone on  _ your _ birthday…” I said as we pulled away from the kiss.

“Says who?” He chuckled. “You’re the greatest gift of all and I couldn’t wait any longer.”

“God, the two of you are so gross,” Mac said as he smiled widely. “Congrats!”

“About damn time!” Bozer said as he clapped.

“I’m so happy for you guys,” Riley said as she wiped her eyes.

“With how you two are, I’m surprised it didn’t happen sooner.” Matty jokes. “Congrats!”

There wouldn’t have been a more perfect way for him to propose to me even if it was his birthday. It still feels like this is some elaborate dream and I pinched myself to make sure. Some people may think that it was too soon because we have only been dating for a year, next month, and there is some sort of rule about it. Jack and I are each other’s missing pieces. There isn’t anyone else on the planet that we want to be with. Our friends get it though and will support us no matter what. Especially since we don’t know what is going to happen day to day with our line of work. 

We hung around with our friends for a few more hours until it got dark out. Jack made the excuse that he was a tired old man and needed his beauty sleep. He just wanted to get me alone and  _ celebrate _ in our own way. Our friends are not dumb, and they totally knew, but they chose to play into it to spare themselves the imagery. I don’t know how far we drove after we left Mac’s, but Jack kept driving until the city lights were far behind us and he was able to let the engine roar to life. Finally, he found an abandoned building and parked the GTO behind it, which gave us the perfect spot to be completely alone.

“Come here, Kitten.” Jack said as he unbuckled and reclined his seat back.

“I can’t believe I’m going to be yours….” I said as I straddled his lap and buried my face against his neck.

“You were already mine.” He chuckled and ran his hands up my legs.

“Well, I mean forever.” I said as I kissed his neck.

“So, when can I start calling you Mrs. Lizzy Dalton?” Jack said as he slid his hands under my dress.

“How about right now?” I said as I nipped at his neck. “Say it again.”

“Mrs. Lizzy Dalton.” Jack said lowly as he grabbed my ass. “I’m going to call you that every chance I get.”

“You better.” I giggled and sat up, so I could look at him.

“Oh, you know I will,” Jack said as he sat up a little, so our faces were inches apart. “Now, I think it’s time to unwrap my present.”

“Let’s move into the back, babe…” I said before closing the gap and kissed him.

Jack opened the door quickly and I climbed out of the car. He quickly pushed the front seat forward for us and moved aside so I could climb back in. While I waited for him to join me, I started to quickly remove my jacket, throwing it into the front, and my shoes. He finally joined me and shut the door behind him before he pulled me onto his lap. Our lips crashed together before I was even straddling his lap and Jack wasted no time pushing my dress up my body. They make it look so easy in the movies, but we may have broken out in a fight of laughter as we either bumped into each other as we removed our clothing. Though the laughter soon turned into gasps as Jack left bites from my neck down to my breasts.

“Jack…please….” I gasped as he sucked a dark bruise on my breast. “Need you…”

“Lift,” Jack said as he gripped my hips.

I lifted my hips just enough for him to line himself up with me and then slowly slide down onto him, causing us both to moan. My hips moved slowly at first, as I adjusted to him, and relished the feeling of his hands exploring my body like he’s never touched me before in his life. I’m not sure if it was how he was touching me or that we’re still at risk of being caught, but it was exhilarating.

You know that scene in the  _ Titanic _ when they’re having sex in the car and Rose’s hand smacks against the car window, leaving a smeared handprint? I’ve already left several of them on the side window and the back windshield. Don’t ask how I managed to do that. Jack was leaving bruises on my hips from how hard he was holding me, but it felt good. We were both close and I could tell by how his movements were becoming just as frantic as mine.

“Sir, please.” I moaned loudly and dug my nails into his shoulders. “Oh, fuck!”

“Go ahead, kitten, I’m right behind you.” He said as he thrust his hips in time with mine, but harder.

“Jack!” I moaned, more like screamed, as my orgasm ripped through me like a bolt of lightning.

“God, Kitten, you feel so fucking good,” Jack said as he held me close against him as he climaxed.

We both slumped onto the backseat and held onto each other, leaving soft touches wherever we could reach, as we came down. After a few minutes, Jack somehow moved us around, so we were laying on the seat and kept me close to him. I happily laid on him and buried my face against his neck.

“We should do this again…” Jack said as he ran his hands along my back.

“Maybe we should use the Camino next time.” I pressed a soft kiss to his neck.

“I like that idea.” He chuckled softly.

“Happy birthday, Mr. Dalton. I love you.” I love this man more than I can express and saying it feels like it’s never enough sometimes.

“Thank you, Darlin’, this was the best birthday ever. I love you too.” He kissed my shoulder and held me tighter.

“Because of the sex, right?” I joked.

“Well, that was a plus, but no.” He let out one of those full-bodied laughs that I love so much.

Even before Jack and I got together, and I pined away for him like a teenager with a crush, I never once imagined marrying him. Now, I can do something better than images and can be with the love of my life. We have a while to talk about what we want for our wedding, but I cannot wait to start planning the rest of our lives.

***


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting one-shots and things that did not make it into the fic soon.   
> Enjoy :)

**Two months (April)**

My therapist keeps telling me that healing isn’t linear and not get so frustrated with myself after an episode, but it's hard. Especially, when it happens when Jack isn’t with me and people look at you like you’re some sideshow freak. I was in the auto parts store buying some things for the El Camino, so I could get her ready for a show, and one of the mechanics must have dropped something, but it caused the loudest crashing sound you could imagine. My body went into flight mode and instead of having a panic attack, this time I just screamed and dropped to the ground.

“Hey, lady, are you okay.” Someone asked as they approached me slowly.

I didn’t answer right away because I was too busy surveying the area for danger and making sure I was safe. When I took in everything, I finally looked over at the man.

“I, uh, have PTSD.” It felt weird admitting this to a stranger. “The noises sounded like….”

“Did you serve?” Not sure how to answer, I just nodded because I can’t really explain how I’m a secret agent. “It must still be fresh then. I get it.”

“Yeah, only a few months….” He was trying to distract me because I probably looked like a caged lion that was ready to snap.

“It used to happen to me too. Couldn’t leave the house because even plastic bags scared me.” He said as he held his hand out for me. “Let’s get you off the floor.”

“Thank you,” I said softly as he helped me up.

“What was your MOS?” He asked as he gave me a soft smile.

“11B.” It’s the closest to what I am trained to do. They trained us the same as actual military personnel.

“Infantry? Don’t meet many women who were in the infantry.” He gave me a surprised look. “You must be pretty badass.”

“Don’t feel it right now, but my fiancé says that it’ll take time to feel  _ normal _ again.” I tried not to sound upset, but I was. “He was Special Forces in the Army.”

“He’s not wrong about it taking time, but it helps that you have someone that understands.”

“It does.” I left out about how I feel like I pull him down with me.

He talked to me for a little while longer until one of his co-workers called out for him and he asked if I was going to be okay. I said yes and thanked him for helping me because it really did help. Before he left, he handed me a business card for a support group and said that I was more than welcome to join even if I didn’t want to talk yet. I’m not even sure how I would talk about it because of how secretive my job is. How do you talk about a psychopath who tried to kill you and nearly did without telling anyone?

When I finally left the store, I called Riley and asked her to meet me at the coffee shop we like to go to. I told her what happened and that I needed to do something to get my mind off it. Riley was standing outside the coffee shop as I walked up, and she ran up to me to give me a hug.

“You okay?” She asked as she hugged me.

“Better than I was before.” It was the truth.

“Did you tell Jack?”

“Not yet. There is something I just need to do.” I said as I let her go.

“What’s that?”

“I need to do something to make myself feel better. Like cutting my hair or something.”

“We can do that.” She said as she smiled.

***

The haircut I chose might be a little drastic, but I needed to do it and it was sort of like I was starting a new life adventure. My therapist did say to do something different to help myself move forward. So, chopping all my hair off, getting a side shave and dying it varying shades of purple is where that adventure starts for me? That and planning for a wedding. The only thing I am worried about right now is how Jack is going to react. So, I’m standing outside our apartment door trying to give myself the strength to open it. Finally, after an eternity, I opened the door.

“Jackie?” I called out to him. “I have something to show you.”

“What’s that, Darlin’?” Jack answered as he walked out of our room and stopped dead in his tracks.

“Do you like it?” I asked as I turned my head side to side.

“It’s different and I am surprised, but I like it,” Jack said as he came toward me. “What led to this?”

“I, um, had an  _ episode _ while I was out, and I just needed something to help me feel less broken. My therapist did say to do new things to help me move forward….”

“She did say that, and I am proud of you for doing something positive.” He said as he reached a hand out to touch the shaved part of my head. “Want to talk about what happened?”

“Not now. Can we just cuddle?” I said as I suddenly felt drained, but that’s to be expected after today’s events.

“You don’t even have to ask, you know that,” Jack said as he took the bags that I was still holding.

Once Jack put my bags on the counter, he turned around and scooped me up bridal style and started to head toward our room. Jack would normally throw me onto the bed and laugh as I squealed, but today he laid me down carefully. He even kissed my forehead before he helped me take off my shoes.

“Do you want to get changed?” He asked gently, and I nodded.

Jack pulled his white Rolling Stones shirt off and held it out for me to take. I stripped out of my own clothes and slipped the shirt on, taking in his scent that lingered. The shirt was another one that became a casualty of Jack cutting the sleeves off and leaving huge holes, but I’m not complaining. Jack got onto the bed once he was undressed and held his arms out for me.

“Do you really like my hair?” I asked again once I was snuggled up against him.

“I do, but I love you for who you are and you changing your hair won’t change that. I was just a little surprised and I am sorry for making you feel bad.” Jack said as he kissed my forehead. “Maybe I should bring back the faux hawk….”

“I love you.” It was silly to worry as badly as I did. “You really should bring it back.”

“Should I dye mine to match and hide my grays?” He chuckled because he knows what my response is going to be.

“No, the gray is sexy. Especially in your beard.”

“Next you are going to say I should grow that back too….”

“Now that you mentioned it.” I giggled and kissed his collar bone.

The sound of Jack laughing makes everything right in the world and sometimes I wish I could bottle it up to take it with me. I know how weird that sounds, but when you love someone as much as I love Jack, you’ll get it. I never want a day to go by where I can’t hear him laugh. After a while, I felt okay enough to talk to him about what happened and about the kind stranger that helped me.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help you,” Jack said softly as he traced the scar on my side. He doesn’t even have to look because he knows where it is.

“Not your fault. Being in your arms makes everything better.”

“Well, then I guess I must torture myself by keeping you wrapped up all day.” He pretended to sound like it was hurting him.

There really was something about being with Jack that makes everything better.

***

Days have passed since my incident in the auto parts store, but the nightmares don’t seem to want to let up. I’ve woken up drenched in sweat and screaming more times than not. Jack is exhausted because I have kept him up every night this week and despite him saying that it’s okay, I know it’s starting to chip away at him. Last night, I accidentally punched him while I was thrashing around to get away from dream Murdoc. I felt so bad that I was scared to go back to sleep because I might hurt him more. So, he stayed up with me despite me telling him to go back to sleep. He just leaned against the headboard and pulled me into his lap.

Jack fell back to sleep just as the sun was rising, but it only lasted a few minutes before his phone went off with Matty’s name on the screen. He tiredly answered, and I could hear her saying that he needs to come in. Jack just rubbed his face and slowly got out of bed which made my heart break more.

“I’m sorry,” I said softly as I watched him get dressed.

“Darlin’, I chose to stay up with you because I promised to be there for you.” He said as he sat on the edge of my side. “Just promise me you will get some sleep while I’m gone. Hug Mr. Bat or Sloth if you get scared.”

“I’ll try,” I said as Jack placed both stuffed animals next to me.

“Good.” Jack kissed my forehead before he got up.

After he finished getting dressed and taking his gun from the safe, he walked back over to me. He kissed me sweetly and held me close for a few minutes.

“I love you. Please be safe.” I wish I wasn’t on medical leave because I would go instead of him, so he could get some sleep.

“I love you too, Kitten. Don’t worry, I’ll be back home before you even have time to miss me.” He flashed me one of those giant grins that I love, and I reached out to touch the little crinkles by his eyes.

We both wanted to say more, but his phone went off again because Matty was growing impatient. Jack just signed and kissed me one more time before he left. I wish I pulled him back into bed and told him to deal with Matty’s rage later.

***

It’s not uncommon for a  _ quick _ OP to wind up being days or weeks longer than expected. Another thing that isn’t uncommon is when the team must go radio silence for a while, so we can’t be traced by the enemy, but not for almost two weeks. Mac would have found a way to make his own radio by now. Matty has been keeping me posted and I don’t know if that is making me feel better or worse right now. I offered to come in and fly out to wherever their last location was and search for them, but Matty said no. I wasn’t cleared to come back yet.

I couldn’t sit around the apartment waiting for Matty to call any longer or I was going to lose it. There are so many times you can reorganize a DVD collection too. So, I took the keys to Jack’s corvette, packed a  _ go-bag _ and headed to the Phoenix. Matty may not let me go, but if I have to I will find a way. My team is in trouble and I can’t sit here anymore while doing nothing.

“I told you that I would call you with any news,” Matty said as I stormed into the war room with my gear in hand.

“I can’t sit around the apartment waiting any longer. Give me a temporary status or something because I am not leaving.” I said as I threw my bag onto one of the chairs. “Not until I know the team is safe and Jack walks through that door.”

“You’re just like him.” She mumbled and just waved her hand at me. “Fine, but don’t make me regret this.”

“I won’t.”

Matty never stopped making phone calls or telling others to work faster on locating our team. Hours passed, and we finally received information from one of her connections. She answered the call from the big screen, so I could hear everything they had to say, and I really wish she didn’t. The  _ connection _ said:  _ ‘Agent Dalton is in critical care on the way to a German military hospital. The others are banged up but accounted for.’ _ My whole body went cold and I collapsed onto the floor.

“Get your ass off the floor, grab your things and get on the jet,” Matty said as she put her hand on my shoulder. “We don’t have time to waste with you having a meltdown.”

Matty was using her tough love tactics because we were at the Phoenix, but the sympathetic look on her face told me what she really meant. It took me a minute, but I got off the floor and grabbed my things before handing Matty the keys to Jack’s corvette for safekeeping. My legs buckled a few times as I ran through the building and into our transport vehicle to be taken to the jet. This is going to be the longest ten-hour flight of my life and if we don’t make it on time, I don’t know what I will do.

My legs never stopped moving as I ran through the hospital until I found the ICU and a nurse that could tell me where Jack was. Before I found a nurse, I luckily ran into Mac who was sitting in the waiting area and looked like he had been through hell.

“Where is he?” I said as I stormed into the room.

“ICU, but they won’t let anyone see him yet because he’s not fully stable yet,” Mac said hoarsely. “You might want to sit down.”

“What happened?” I sat across from Mac and tried to calm my nerves.

“While we were hiding from Russian operatives, we ran right into a trap. I couldn’t disarm the bomb and Jack told us to run while he held off the guards. Well, he got hit with most of the blast….”

“Oh god….” My body went cold again.

“He’s got a few broken bones and took some shrapnel. He flatlined twice on the way here and I had to bring him back.” That’s when I noticed that Mac’s hands were tinted a pinkish-red color. “He lost a lot of blood.”

I don’t know what compelled me to reach out and touch Mac’s hands, but the second I took in the sight of how much blood was still on them I just lost it. Suddenly the air felt thick like I was drowning, and my chest felt tight. Mac quickly sunk out of his chair, while wincing, to kneel in front of me. He quickly wrapped his arms around me and I clung to him.

“Lizzy, you need to breathe,” Mac said soothingly. “What does Jack make you do when you have panic attacks?”

“Mimic him,” I said as I gasped.

“Okay, umm, can you count with me?” Mac should be the one getting comforted right now, but here I am being a mess.

Mac slowly counted to ten with me and waited a few seconds before repeating the same numbers, but backward. We did that a few times until my breathing started becoming less labored.

“Can you do it on your own for me?” Mac asked as he leaned back. “Keep your eyes on mine.”

It’s weird to stare into ice blue eyes instead of the chocolate ones that I love, but it helped. After counting a few more times and staying focused on Mac, I finally calmed down.

“I’m sorry,” I whispered.

“Don’t be. I’ve been there….” Mac said as he got off the floor and sat in the chair next to me. “I’ll share my coming home from the sandbox stories another day….”

“How are Bozer and Riley?” I asked.

“Banged up, but okay. They’re back at the safe house so they can fill Matty in on everything that happened. I said I would stay here with Jack and wait for you.”

“You sat here for ten hours?”

“He goes kaboom, I go kaboom.” It’s something they’ve yelled at each other several times over the years. It means neither of them will leave the other behind.

“But you need rest.” I looked over at him.

Mac just shrugged and slouched down his chair a little, getting as comfortable as he could. He wasn’t going to leave his post any time soon and in a weird way, I was happy for his company. I don’t think I would be able to sit here alone as I waited for someone to come get us. After a few minutes, I looked over to see that Mac was sleeping next to me.

Minutes turned into hours and I lost count of how much time had passed, or how many times I twirled my engagement ring around my finger before someone came looking for us. I woke Mac quickly and nearly jumped out of my chair as she walked toward us.

“Are either of you his family?” She asked in a thick accent.

“I’m his fiancé and he’s his brother,” I said as I pointed at myself and then Mac.

“Well, only one of you can go back.” She said as she looked between us, skeptical of Mac being his actual brother.

“Lizzy, you go,” Mac said quickly before I could say anything.

After grabbing my things, I followed the nurse through the double doors that read ICU and down the long hallway. She told me that he was stable and was going to be waking up soon. I was also told his surgery and everything else, but I only caught half of what she said because I only cared about seeing Jack. Finally, we arrived at his room and I wanted to cry more when I saw how badly hurt he was. His leg was covered in a full leg cast, his arm was also in a cast, his face looked like someone took a hammer to it and his beautiful tan skin was pale. He barely looked like  _ my _ Jack.

“All of his belongings are in that bag over there.” She said as she pointed to the chair.

“Thank you,” I said softly, not sure if that was even the correct thing to say.

I slowly walked over to the side of the bed and leaned down to gently kiss him while trying my best not to hurt him.

“I’m here, Jackie,” I whispered and hoped his eyes would open.

After pulling a chair over, I rested my head on his good thigh and looked up at him. Exhaustion finally kicked in at some point because I woke up to his fingers touching my head weakly. If I could, I would have jumped onto the bed and showered him with kisses to let him know how relieved I was. I want to kiss every cut, stitch, bruise and cast until they heal because he is alive, but I can’t.

“Are you really here or am I dead?” He asked groggily.

“I’m here, babe,” I said as I slowly sat up. “You’re alive.”

“Okay, good.” He mumbled and licked his dry lips.

“Want some water? You had a tube in and you’ll have to drink slowly ....” I went to get up, but he weakly held onto my hand and my heart broke more. “I’m just reaching over to this tray. I’m not leaving you.”

I helped Jack sit up enough to get the straw in his mouth and so he didn’t choke. He winced as the cool water went down his raw throat.

“Better?” I asked once he was laying back down.

“Yes.” His voice sounded slightly less raspy.

“Do you know what happened?” I asked as I sat on the edge of the bed.

“There was a bomb. The rest is fuzzy.”

“Mac said that you got hit with most of the blast because you were still fighting off guards.” My lips started to tremble, and I tried to fight it because I needed to be strong for Jack.

“Come lay by me.” His voice cracked.

I gently climbed into the bed next to him and tried not to bump into his leg. Once I was pressed against his side everything felt somewhat okay again. Jack’s still in a hospital bed and technically died twice, but at least we are together. There is nothing we can’t get through. Jack fell asleep a few minutes after I laid down next to him. I just rested my head, gently, on his chest and listened to his heart. It didn’t sound like it stopped twice or that they had to revive him. His heart sounds just as strong as it always has, and I will forever cherish that I can still listen to it. 

***

The hospital kept Jack for three days just for observation and until Matty could get us home. Mac had to help me find some new clothes for him because they had to cut off most of it when he was rushing into the hospital. We found a Post Exchange on the post, thank goodness for self-sustaining military installations, and bought him something to wear home. Poor Jack had to wear a Popeye t-shirt and makeshift shorts made from sweats that were a size too big. Except, only one side of the sweats would be considered shorts.

Now, we’re all on the jet heading back home and everyone but us is asleep. Jack was leaning against me as he sat between my legs. He couldn’t get comfortable and I happily volunteered to be his pillow. 

“Are you okay?” I asked as I kissed the top of his head.

“I guess. My leg is killing me.” He winced as he tried to shift.

“Anything I can do?”

“No, darlin’, you are perfect right where you are.” He said softly as he leaned his head back. “Best damn nurse I’ve ever had, beautiful too.”

“Am I going to have to get one of those sexy nurse costumes?” I whispered and slipped my hand under the collar of his shirt.

“Maybe.” He chuckled tiredly.

“Get some rest, babe,” I said as I placed my hand over his heart, needing to feel it beating. “When we get home, I’ll run a nice bath for you and help you get cleaned up.”

He didn’t answer and managed to shift just enough so his head was on my chest more and not bent all the way back onto my shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For George Eads Appreciation Week

Mac and Bozer helped Jack get up two flights of stairs while I went ahead and got the apartment door opened so they could get him onto the couch. He complained that he could have done it himself, but I think he is just embarrassed. The guys didn’t say anything about it and just ran back down to get the rest of his things. The hospital gave Jack some crutches, but they’re kind of hard to use with one arm. After I said goodbye to Mac and Bozer, I walked over to the couch and suddenly all the emotion I have been trying to hold in for three days just burst through my walls. 

“Come here, Darlin’,” Jack said as he held his arms out for me. 

“I don’t want to hurt you more….” I whispered and didn’t move. 

“You’d never hurt me,” Jack said, still holding his arms out. “All I thought about was you when….”

Everything that happened finally hit him and his lip started to quiver. That was enough to make my frozen body move and I found a way to climb onto his lap. His arms wrapped around me, the best they could, and I put my hands on his face. I caught rogue tears with my thumbs and leaned forward to kiss him gently, not wanting to hurt his fat lip more. Pressing our foreheads together when we pulled apart because we needed to be close. It’s the type of closeness that creates a bubble around you and cancels out the rest of the world.

“Mac said you flatlined twice.” Repeating those words caused pain that I don’t know how to describe. I have never felt this before for anyone, until Jack.

Jack held me tighter with his good arm and moved so he could bury his face against my neck. We just sat there crying until there was nothing left to cry about and that’s when I decided I needed to help him get cleaned up. I just needed to focus all my energy into something other than crying and taking care of Jack would be that thing. I helped him hobble into the bathroom and helped him sit on the toilet lid before running back out into the living room to grab some of the things the hospital gave me.

“So, they gave us some sort of boot to put over your leg cast so you can get it wet. It says it’ll be okay for submerging.” I said as I pulled it out of the box.

“You don’t have to help me….” Jack said as he watched me try to figure out this boot.

“I do, and I want to. There isn’t anything else I would rather be doing than helping my handsome fiancé.” I smiled up at him before carefully lifting his leg. “Tell me if I am hurting you and don’t try to help me.”

“Okay, Darlin’.” He said softly and just watched me carefully slide the boot over his cast.

Once the boot was on and looked like it was sealed, I helped him stand, so he could get undressed. This isn’t the first time I have helped Jack get undressed because he was injured, and I acted like it was no different than the other times while leaving gentle kisses on his skin. Even leaving soft kisses around the stitches from where Mac had to cut out the shrapnel. Poor Mac has had to do that twice now except mine was a bullet.

“So, I am going to help you in before turning the water on,” I said as I kissed his chest after standing back up.

“Okay.” He said tiredly.

I helped him over to the edge of the tub before I stepped in, clothes still on, and helped him get into the tub. Helping him sit down was the hardest part because he only had one arm and one leg to work with. We figured it out though and Jack didn’t receive any more injuries. Sitting on the edge, I filled the tub and even threw in a bath bomb that was supposed to help with relaxation. Jack needed any form of comfort and I figured it would help him, even if it made him sparkly.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Jack asked tiredly. He had sunk further into the warm water and enjoyed how it felt on his sore body. “I can wash myself.”

“I know you can,” I said as I picked up his casted arm and gently ran a facecloth over his exposed fingers. “I just…. need to.”

Jack didn’t say anything and just understood what I meant. He just watched me as I gently ran the cloth along his skin, taking my time to gently clean the cuts that had formed fresh scabs. This would be more intimate if it weren’t for the fact that Jack’s injured and I’m an emotional train wreck right now. Also, I’m sitting on the edge of the tub fully dressed because joining him didn’t feel right this time. He just watched me with a strange look that I couldn’t read.

“What are you thinking about?” I asked softly.

“You should be with someone who doesn’t put you through things like _this._ ” He said softly, his accent was thicker due to exhaustion.

“Jack, you don’t put me through anything because I choose to stay. I love you and if I wanted a normal life, I would have picked it a long time ago.”

“There is still time.” Why is he talking like this?

“Do you want me to leave?” I asked, stopping my ministrations.

“No, but I wouldn’t blame you.” He averted his eyes.

“I am not going to leave. I would sell my soul to the devil without thinking twice for you. So, I don’t know why you are trying to push me away.”

“I don’t want you to stay.” Those words cut through me.

“Too bad, you’re stuck with me.” I snapped, but I was trying to not cry because hearing Jack say those words hurt.

The rest of the time, we were silent, and I finished helping him get cleaned off before getting him out of the tub. Getting him out of the tub was harder than getting him in because it was slippery. I wrapped Jack up in his old green robe after propping him up against the counter. He wouldn’t look at me while I helped him get dressed and it didn’t help the sinking feeling. Once I had him situated in bed, I told him I would join him in a little bit. Instead, I just sat on the couch and felt like everything around me was shattering. Jack is going through something that made him say those things to me, but it still hurts. Now, it’s my turn to take care of Jack like he has been taking care of me. Right now, all I feel like doing is crying more.

I’m not sure how long I sat on the couch, but I stopped crying at some point. While I sat there just staring off into the distance, I noticed that his footlocker was not in the same place that it usually was. After removing his pile of books from the top of it, I opened it and found an envelope that said ‘ _Kitten´_ on it. Was this one of those notes that soldiers leave behind for their loved ones to find after they’ve been killed in action? My hands shook as I carefully opened it.

_Lizzy,_

_My Darling Kitten. I really hope you never find this, but I’m writing it as a precaution. If something has happened to me, I want you to know that I love you more than I you ever know. I wish I wasn’t so chicken shit and told you sooner. All my belongings have been left to you, Mac, Riley, and Bozer. If anything were to ever happen to me, Mac has already promised to take care of the funeral preparations because I don’t want you to see me that way. I know you’re stubborn though and will demand to see me anyway. The next page has how I want my body prepared....._

I couldn’t ready any more and put the letter back into the envelope. The letter was something I wasn’t supposed to read anyway and hopefully won’t have to. I put it to the side and continued going through his footlocker. He had all his medals and uniforms neatly placed in it. I pulled out one of his uniform tops and held it on my lap as I looked at it. The name tape over the right breast pocket said _Dalton_ and I traced my fingers along with the stitching. I held the shirt on my lap as I dug around some more and found a photo album.

Jack looked a lot younger in some of these pictures, but still ruggedly handsome as he is now. He didn’t have the harder features yet and he had more hair than I had ever seen him with. With each picture, you could see how each deployment changed Jack and shaped him into the man he is now. 

After a while, I got too tired to continue digging through his footlocker and put everything away the best I could, but I kept the uniform top with me. Jack was asleep when I walked into the room and I wish I could say he looked peaceful. I quickly stripped down to my underwear and put his uniform top on before crawling into bed next to him. He was stirring in his sleep, but it instantly stopped once I pressed myself against him. Despite his failed attempt to push me away from him, we both know we are made for each other.

***

The next morning, I woke up to the feeling of Jack’s fingers running through my hair, well what’s left of it, and feeling incredibly warm for the first time since Jack left on the mission. It felt good, but the feeling wasn’t going to last long because we had to talk about last night. Jack, as usual, sensed that I was awake and spoke softly to me.

“I thought you left….” He stopped combing his fingers through my hair.

“Never crossed my mind,” I said as I rolled over.

“I’m sorry for telling you that I wanted you to leave….” Jack pulled his hand away from me, but I pulled it back toward me.

“Please don’t push me away because I meant what I said last night.” I brought his hand up to my face and nuzzled his palm. “There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you, Jack.”

“I could say the same for you, Kitten,” Jack whispered.

“Then don’t you dare try to push me away again,” I said as I sat up and looked at him.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Jack purposely said _ma’am_ with a twang, and I couldn’t hide the blush it caused. It made it hard to be upset with him, but it didn’t mean he was off the hook. “When did you start sleeping in my uniform?”

“Last night,” I said, leaving out that I read the letter. “I noticed your footlocker was moved and sort of went through it. “

“My name looks good on you,” Jack said as he poked his name tape and chuckled.

“Does this mean I can keep this too?” I asked.

“Darlin’, you were going to wind up with it eventually. I’m surprised it took this long.” He said as he tugged on the shirt. “Wish you stole it sooner ‘cause it looks _really_ good on you….”

He pulled me back down and I snuggled against him for a while longer until we both decided to get up. I helped him walk, slowly, over to the couch and propped his leg on the coffee table. Jack seemed to get some of his playfulness back and tried to pull me onto his lap by pulling on the uniform shirt, but I just swatted at his hands as I broke free. Last night was just a taste of what was to come, but I think Jack and I can get through it.

***

**April.**

Jack has been home from Germany for a month and things seem to have fallen back into a somewhat normal flow, or close enough to normal for us. It also may be helping that I have been keeping Jack’s mind off things by distracting him by going over wedding ideas with him. I figured since we are both benched now is the time to do it. Right now, though, we’re looking up venues online and trying to find someplace that fits us. We don’t want anything huge or overly extravagant, but we wouldn’t mind if it was a cute little barn that we could use.

“What about this place?” I asked as I turned my laptop so he could see.

It was a cute barn venue in Vermont and the pictures made it look beautiful. Especially the pictures that showed what it looked like with the snow and it only made me love it more.

“I think that one is in the running,” Jack said as he took my laptop from me and balanced it on his casted leg.

“Would you want a winter wedding?” I asked, hoping he would say yes, but I would understand if he said no. It is his wedding too.

“I know of a few secluded cabins in Vermont…,” Jack said as he scrolled through the website. “Wouldn’t mind being snowed in there with you.”

“So, that’s a yes?” I asked as I leaned closer to kiss his bearded cheek. He hasn’t been able to shave since coming home with his arm in a cast, but I love it. Especially how it feels when it brushes against my skin and I wish I could feel it in other places, but he is in no shape for that.

“Sure, Kitten.” He said softly.

“Are you sure? I only want this if you do. We still have to look into other places.” I said quickly, making sure this is what he wanted.

“Yes, I think our wedding would be perfect at this place.” Jack smiled, and for the first time in a month, it matched the glow in his eyes. It made me feel overwhelmed with so much emotion that I just started to kiss all over his face, making him chuckle.

“Now that we have that done, we just have to figure everything else out, but we have time,” I said as I took the laptop from him. “It’s not like we can taste cake through the computer, but that would be cool if you could.”

“That’s how the robot uprising would start.” He said seriously.

“No, the robot uprising will be caused by that _thing_ Bozer has back at the lab sitting in a chair. I just want to be able to have cake brought to me instantly.” Sparky, the robot, probably couldn’t lead the robot revolution, but we don’t trust him.

“You would.” Jack shook his head and held me closer to his side with his good arm. “What else do we have to do besides the venue, date, and cake?”

“Figuring out who we want to come, but that will be easy for us.”

We fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes and I happily snuggled against his side as I continued to look things up on my laptop. Jack turned off the TV and I just thought he was going to rest, which he has been doing a lot lately. He’s been getting a lot of headaches, but instead, he brought up a topic I never thought he would. My parents.

“Darlin’, I think you should get in contact with your parents and see if they want to come.” The question made me nearly jump away from him to the other side of the couch, almost flinging my laptop onto the coffee table.

“I haven’t spoken to them in years, Jack. It was kind of hard to explain why the _life choices_ I was making was because I was undercover for a secret government agency that no one knows exists was a little hard. They sort of told me they couldn’t be a part of my life if I kept living how I was.” I may have said that with a little more bite than was needed, but it still hurts all these years later. “How am I supposed to do that now and then ask them to my wedding?”

“We will find a way, but I think it needs to be done before it’s too late. Don’t let what happened to me and my pop happen with you and your parents.”

“I don’t know, Jack.” I snapped. “It doesn’t sound like a good fucking idea.”

“Lizzy, I’m just saying that you should at least try.” He said as he reached out his good hand and went to touch my leg, but I just felt overwhelmed with emotions.

This might have been the first time that I pulled away from Jack’s touch, ever. Even when he told me that I shouldn’t be with him because he’s damaged, I didn’t pull away from him, but I did now. The hurt was written all over his face and he let his hand fall onto the couch cushion.

“I need air.” The words left my mouth so quickly I am not even sure that’s even what I said as I got up.

It wasn’t right of me to act how I did toward Jack when all he was trying to do was help and I realized that as I sat on our balcony. _Goddamnit, Lizzy._ I need to stop running away from this and contact my parents. Jack is right, we can figure out how to explain what really happened, but I am still not sure if it will work. Mostly out of fear that they still won’t want me back in their lives. At least I will have Jack at my side as I do this. 

“Kitten, I am sorry for upsetting you.” Jack’s voice suddenly appeared behind me and I jumped out of my seat.

“No, I’m the sorry one and I was an asshole,” I said as I rushed over and wrapped my arms around him. “I’m just scared.”

“Lizzy look at me,” Jack said as he ran his fingers through my hair, and I pulled away just enough to look up at him. “I will be right here with you every step of the way and we’ll figure this out _together._ ”

“I love you, Jack,” I said softly.

Jack went to speak, but a loud sound happened on the street below us and he flinched so hard he nearly fell to the floor.

“I got you, let’s go inside.” I tightened my arms around him to let him know I was there.

For the rest of the night, Jack was on alert. It must have sounded like something he heard during the incident, but I didn’t pry. There is not much I can do except make sure he knows that I am here for him. The same way he is always here for me.

“Jackie, how about we head to bed.”

Jack just nodded and maneuvered himself until he was standing. I cleaned up our dirty plates and cups that were laying around before following. We haven’t really left the apartment much since he’s gotten home and it’s starting to show with the mess that is building up everywhere. He was trying to get changed when I walked into the room, but his pants got caught over his cast and he was cursing at it. I didn’t ask if he needed help because I knew what he would say. I just walked over and helped him without saying anything. Then I left a kiss on the part of his thigh that wasn't in a cast.

“Want some lotion for right here?” I asked when I noticed that his skin was red from where the cast was digging into his thigh.

Jack only nodded and that was enough for me to get up to grab the lotion from the bathroom. He had gotten his shirt off by the time I got back and was laying on the bed.

“You’re going to smell like coconut and lime, but it will help your skin feel better. I’ll have to stuff some gauze in there tomorrow for you.” I said softly as I sat on the bed next to him.

I gently rubbed the lotion into the raw skin, and he sighed.

“Babe, has this been bothering you for longer than today?” I asked softly.

“It’s not a big deal.” He said as his eyes slowly closed. “Didn’t want you to have to stick your hands down my gross cast.”

“I’ve done worse.” I shrugged and continued to rub my fingers into his skin, enjoying the content sighs. “Plus, I don’t want my handsome man to be uncomfortable.”

Jack didn’t reply and just leaned back against his pillows. Since coming home, I have noticed that he’s been closed off about things and that isn’t normal. Jack is usually an open book about everything or almost everything. There are still things that only Mac knows and I respect that, but this is enough to make me keep an eye on him more. I know from what he has told me from the last time he had a bad PTSD episode, quiet with him isn’t always a good thing. Though, I will take this content sighs as a small sign of something good for tonight.

I’m not sure what time when we fell asleep, but it didn’t last long because Jack started thrashing around from a nightmare. It startled me awake and I quickly tried to wake up but had no luck with what I was trying. So, I straddled his waist and thought if I could catch his flailing arms, I could try to at least stop him from hurting himself, but before I could catch his unbroken hand it grabbed hold of my throat.

“Jack let go,” I said as I grabbed his arm with my hands, trying to pry it away. “Babe, it’s me.”

His grip only became tighter and was cutting off my air. I kept trying to release his grip but couldn’t get a good grip. My phone was too far away to even try to call Mac or someone to help. I couldn’t let fear take over or I would pass out and Jack would never wake up. I had to use my training and find a way to stop him even if it is the man I love.

“Jack…I can’t breathe.” I gasped as I kept my one hand wrapped around his wrist and tried to weakly slap his face with the other. The grip started cutting off my air supply even more and decided to scratch my nails down his face.

His eyes snapped open and the grip on my neck loosened as he looked up at me with wide eyes. I fell sideways onto the bed as I gasped for air and brought my hands up to my neck. Ignoring the tears that were escaping.

“Lizzy, what is happening!?” He shot up and checked the surroundings.

“You were having a nightmare and I tried to wake you. You grabbed my throat….” I said once I caught my breath. “I couldn’t wake you up and I was worried you were going to hurt yourself with your cast. So, I tried to grab your arms, but you must have thought that I was attacking you.”

“Shit.” He said angrily, more at himself.

I sat up and turned on the lamp on my bedside table and when I looked at Jack my heart broke more. He was coated in sweat, he looked scared, but what hurt the most was the look he was giving me as he looked at my neck. I crawled back over to his side and placed my hand on his heart. It was racing so fast that I was surprised it didn’t bust through his chest.

“Hey, Cowboy, you’re safe,” I whispered and kept my hand on his chest. “I’m not going anywhere, okay?”

“I hurt you.”

“No, it wasn’t your fault. Just like when I punched you when I had a nightmare.”

He didn’t say anything else and just put his hand over mine.

“I won’t move, even after you fall asleep, okay?” I ran my fingers over his beard with my free hand. “It’s okay, Jack.”

He just nodded, but I watched as his eyes scanned the room for any form of danger.

“Do you want the light on?” I asked, careful to not point out that I noticed him looking for danger in the shadowy corners.

“No, just don’t leave me.” His voice cracked a little. I’m not sure if he meant right now or in general, but I wasn’t going anywhere. My place is here.

“Wasn’t planning on it,” I said softly. “Let’s get your heart rate down, okay?”

Jack nodded and kept his eyes focused on me as he tried to steady himself. Finally, He was able to relax his body enough to lay back down and I felt his heart slowly go back to normal.

“I’m going to let go to turn off the light, but you can have Mr. Bat,” I said soothingly. I handed him the stuffed bat since that was closest and quickly turned off the light. As promised, I returned to my spot and got comfortable with my head on his stomach so I could watch him. I hope that the world stops trying to destroy us soon because it breaks my heart to watch him go through this, but I won’t let him go through it alone. He sure as hell didn’t let me go through it alone. I stayed up all night to make sure none of his demons tried to get him again.

**

The next morning or at least I think it's morning, I woke up alone, on Jack’s side with Mr. Bat tucked under the blanket with me, but I heard him talking in the other room. My body ached from being in a weird position all night, but not as much as my neck. I wouldn’t have done it any different though because there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for Jack. When I got up and walked past the bedroom door, I realized that Jack wasn’t on the phone with someone when I heard a second voice speak: Mac. After throwing on pants and going into the bathroom to check my neck, I finally left our bedroom.

“I don’t know, man,” Jack said to Mac as he sighed deeply.

I feel bad for interrupting their conversation, but I can’t pretend to stay asleep.

“What time is it?” I asked when they heard me come into the room.

“Almost one,” Jack said as he looked. Also, I noticed that he wouldn’t look at me and Mac gave me a sympathetic look.

“Oh, well, did you two eat?”

“Not yet. I only got here a little while ago….” Jack needed to talk to his best friend, and I understand what Mac was saying without even saying it.

“Lizzy, I want you to leave,” Jack said bluntly and I wasn’t sure how to take it.

“I told you….” I started cautiously.

“No, go out.” He still wouldn’t look at me.

“How about the three of us get out of this apartment for the day? You’ve been cooped up for too long.” Mac said trying his best to keep this from turning into something else.

“That sounds like a good idea. You’ve been asking to go get your favorite barbeque and I know I haven’t been able to help you down the stairs….”

“Just with Mac.” He said finally looking up at me and when he saw the dark purple that formed around my neck his eyes became hard and he quickly looked away.

“Jack, it’s not your fault,” I said softly as I moved closer.

“I just…. need to think.” He shook his head and put his hand out to stop me from getting closer.

“Okay. I’ll, umm, find something to do then.” My days have revolved around helping Jack that I am not even sure what I could do. “Do you want help getting ready?”

“No.”

“Don’t worry, I can handle it,” Mac said as he offered me a smile. 

I didn’t answer, unsure how to feel, and just bounced on my toes a few times before nodding. After getting dressed and finding some makeup to cover up my neck, I walked back into the living room. Mac was talking to Jack about the latest mission went on and about some person who was filling in for both of us while we were _recovering_.

“Alright, I’m heading out…” I said softly as I grabbed my bag. 

“I’ll text you,” Mac said before getting up to hug me probably seeing the pained look I was giving Jack.

“Thanks, Mac,” I whispered before letting him go and walking over toward Jack. “See you later, babe.” 

“Okay, have fun,” Jack mumbled, but still wouldn’t look at me.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. Even if he wouldn’t look at me or give me a proper goodbye today because he was dealing with his demons, I wanted him to know I still loved him.

“I love you, Jackie,” I whispered as I pulled away. “Have fun with Nerd boy.”

“I’ll walk you to the car,” Mac said as I stood up.

Mac waited until the door to the apartment was closed to start talking.

“He feels guilty for what happened last night. On top of everything else.” Mac said as we started down the hall.

“I get that and respect that he needs space. It’s just he has already tried to get me to leave him once when he got like this because he is ‘ _too broken_ ’ for me.” Just telling Mac made my chest hurt. “So, I just…. _Worry_.” 

“You serious?” 

“Yeah. He actually thought I left him because the next morning he saw me lying next to him, he was shocked.”

“I think it’s because the last person did leave him because of his PTSD and when he was at his lowest,” Mac said as we made it to the spots where Jack and I keep our cars.

“Well, I’m not leaving.” I leaned against the car door and looked at Mac before looking back up at our apartment. “I hope getting out of the apartment helps him.”

“I’m sorry you can’t come with us, Lizzy.”

“You can make it up later.” I joked and opened the door. “Text me.”

“Will do.” 

**

After driving in circles, going into random stores, I finally drove down to the cemetery. I figured Jack’s dad could use some company, except, when I got there, I wasn’t the only one who thought that. Mac’s jeep was parked off to the side and a pair of crutches were leaning against the passenger side door. I contemplated whether or not I should leave for a few minutes, but then I got a text from Mac saying that Jack already heard the car engine. Of course, he would know the sound of our cars. I pulled in behind Mac and grabbed the jacket off the seat next to me before getting out.

“I guess we had the same idea,” I said softly as I came around the big monument.  
“Just needed to see Pop.” Jack finally looked up at me without forcing himself. “Why were you coming here?”  
“Figured he needed some company,” I said as I sat down next to Jack.  
“You two really are alike.” Mac chuckled to himself.  
“Hi, Mr. Dalton.” I finally said as I looked at _Pop_ ’s headstone. “You seem to be a popular man today.”

While we took turns talking to Pop and telling him what was going on, which helped Jack a lot, Jack took my hand in his. I couldn’t stop the smile that formed and just leaned against Jack’s side. It’s sort of funny that we all wound up here at the end of the day.

Mac came back to the apartment with us and helped us get back inside. Once Mac left and Jack was situated on the couch, I started to pick up around the apartment. I caught Jack watching me from time to time or he would try to pull me down onto the couch by him as I went by, but I needed to at least get some of this done. When I had it back to looking somewhat normal, I allowed myself to join him on the couch.

“I’m sorry about this morning,” Jack mumbled as he pulled me closer.

“Don’t be. I understand.” I whispered and moved so I could kiss his cheek.

“So, did Mac tell you I was going to see Pop?” Jack asked.

“No, I was driving in circles and figured I would go visit him for a while. I wasn’t going to stay when I saw you because I figured you needed space still, but Mac said you heard the car engine.”

“Can't-miss her purr anywhere.” He said lovingly and I shook my head.

“So, I figured I’d walk over and join you.”

“I’m glad you did because I was just telling Pop about the wedding before that.” This is the best time to tell Jack about my plan for the wedding.

“Babe, I was going to keep this a surprise until a little later into the planning, but I was going to leave a spot open at the family table for Pop. Give him the full military honor at his spot as well.”

“Darlin’, I don’t know what to say. I was going to talk to you about that because I wanted him there somehow, but you just….” Jack didn’t finish what he was saying, and I looked up at him to see him trying to hold back tears.

“Jack?” I quickly moved so I was kneeling and cupped his face in my hands. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing, Kitten, just that having my pop there in some way means a lot to me.” He said softly. “I’m just a little bit of a mess right now.”

“It’s okay, Jack because I know you’ll get through this. You want to know why?” I asked as I leaned forward and kissed away a few of the tears that fell.

“Why?” He asked as he used his free arm to pull me onto his lap.

“You’re still my brave, handsome, wolf,” I said as I leaned back so I could look in his chocolate eyes. “So, you will bounce back.”

“I’m not much of a pack leader right now.” He wasn’t meaning it to be hard on himself for once and meant it more as he couldn’t do anything in his current state.

“The team understands and so do I. You were protecting them and got injured. So, they are just thankful that you are alive.” I said as I ran my fingers over his beard. “I know I am the most thankful out of everyone….”

“I wasn’t going to leave you behind just yet.” He whispered and turned his head so he could kiss my palm, but his beard tickled me, and I let out a small giggle. “I guess I should shave my beard if it’s tickling you so much.”

“No!” I said quickly. “I _really_ like it and it makes you look extra wolfy.”

“Extra _wolfy.”_ He chuckled.

“Take it,” I said as I playfully shoved his good shoulder.

It felt good for both of us to finally have a small moment where we were both able to laugh about something and forget about all our demons. Also, this is the most contact we’ve had since Jack came home that didn’t involve helping him dress or bathe, which I don’t mind doing. He just hasn’t been ‘ _in the mood_ ’ as some would put it, but it’s not even about that. Even if the beard is a major turn on, I will wait for him to tell me when he wants to have sex again. That’s beside the point though. The man was blown up and technically died twice. He needs his space to heal. If the most he wants to do is keep his arm around me while on the couch, then I respect that. Right now, he chose to pull me onto his lap and hold me close to him while I touched his face. It meant more than words ever could.

***


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! My updates are going to be a little scattered for a while. Hopefully, I won't keep everyone waiting too long. :)  
> Also, this one is going to be extra steamy ;)

**3 weeks later**

I wish I could say things are magically better and Jack isn’t having night terrors anymore or that he is back to his old self, but he isn’t. He is opening up a little more each day, though it will be a while until he is back to  _ normal _ . I'll take anything over being closed off and the night terrors. 

At least we aren’t holding ourselves up, which is a start, and my neck is looking better. He finally allowed the rest of our pack to come over and we had a much-needed movie night. Everyone brought Jack’s favorite things to eat, Riley brought the biggest pack of sharpies I have ever seen, and Jack was ecstatic that no one complained about a Bruce Willis marathon.

The sharpies came in handy to decorate his casts that were very boring and needed some styling to fit Jack’s personality. It felt good to be surrounded by our  _ family _ and not have to worry about anything else. 

After everyone else left that night, I was finally able to draw what I wanted on the spot I told everyone was mine on his arm cast. I have the artistic ability of a 7-year old, but it will be something he will love either way. We were sitting on the bed and Jack’s arm was laying across my legs as I attempted to draw my picture.

“What are you drawing there, Darlin’?” Jack asked as he watched me.

“A wolf and a kitten.” I didn’t look up from what I was doing because I didn’t want to mess up.

“With little hearts around it?” He was able to wiggle his fingers just enough to tap my leg. 

“Yes. Don’t judge my art.” I said as I kept drawing, trying to ignore the fingers that were tapping my leg.

“I would never!” He chuckled..

After the final touches were put on my ‘ _ masterpiece’ _ and then threw the sharpies over onto the nightstand.

“Done!” I said happily.

“Are you going to display your work for me?” He asked as he took his arm back. “Come here and show me, Darlin’.”

I straddled his hips and took his arm back so I could show him my work. He wasn’t even humoring me and was supporting me even though my art was nothing more than doodles.

“So, this is a wolf, and this is a fox with little hearts around it,” I said as I pointed at the cast with a bright smile. I knew it was cheesy, but it was something that would cheer him up when he needed it.

“Out of everything that has been drawn on me today, I think this is the best.” He said as he smiled, causing the crinkles in the corners of his eyes to become more prominent. “I love it.”

Just seeing him happy brought me so much joy that I did a little dance on his lap before leaning down to give him a sweet kiss.

“Keep moving your hips like that, Kitten, and we will have problems,” Jack said slowly, drawing his accent out more.

“Like this?” I asked as I moved my hips and smiled innocently.

“You’re horrible,” Jack said as he grabbed my hip with his good hand. “I have an idea, Kitten.”

“What is it, Sir?” I asked as I ran my hands down his chest until I was playing the band of his boxers.

“Since I can't make you feel  _ good _ because of these casts, and I know how much you love the beard…” Jack let his good hand slip between my thighs. “How about you sit on my face and tell Sir how good it feels?”

“Holy shit.” I wanted to feel his beard against my thighs more than a normal person should, but this is something I've never thought of. It made me stop my teasing and stare at him with wide eyes.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He chuckled huskily as he teased me, and I moaned softly. “I'd gladly take the honors of helping you strip, but I'll just have to watch this time.”

Jack removed his hand and I had to take a second to get my brain to function before I got off his lap. Just having him touching me the smallest amount was enough to make me melt for him. Standing next to the bed, I started to sway as I slowly moved my hands up my body pushing the shirt up as I went, earning a low growl from Jack. I threw the shirt somewhere behind me, leaving me in my not-so-sexy sports bra and panties. Though, I doubt Jack even cares what I have on because I could probably have on a pink bunny costume and he would still say I’m beautiful. My hips continued to sway as I moved in a small circle to give Jack a view of my ass and bending a little while wiggling. Jack took that opportunity to reach over with his good hand and slapped my ass, causing me to excitedly moan.

“Come on, you’re  _ killing _ me,” Jack said and I peeked over my shoulder to see that his hand was now palming the front of his boxers. “If only I didn’t have these damned casts on because I would just grab you right now and rip the rest of your clothes off.”

“Mmm, I can’t wait until you can again…” I purred. “But I can think of a way you can help me undress faster.”

“How’s that?” He asked as he arched an eyebrow.

“This zipper is a little  _ tricky _ and I could use  _ Sir’s _ help,” I said as I played with the zipper on the front of my bra making it look like it was stuck. He knew exactly what I was doing, but he was so turned on that he really didn’t give a shit and was going to play into it.

“Well, then let me help you.”

I leaned over him and he caught me by surprise when he grabbed me by my hair, pulling me into a kiss. It made my legs buckle and I put my hand on his chest to balance myself as he deepened the kiss. He had me so lost in the kiss that I didn’t even notice that he unzipped my bra until I felt those wonderfully calloused fingers against my skin causing me to whimper. Without breaking away from the kiss, I slid my panties down my legs and carefully climbed back on top of him.

“Sir, please…” I panted against his lips when we finally pulled apart.

“I told you what you had to do, Kitten or do I need to tell you again?” Jack asked as he lowered his voice, making it even deeper.

Jack might be unable to do much with the casts, but he knows how to ignite a fire under my skin and drive me wild just by lowering his voice like this. He could tell me to hop on one foot while trying to balance fine china and I would do it if he continued to speak like this. 

“No, sir,” I said softly before sitting up.

I discarded my bra that was hanging down by my elbows before maneuvering myself up his torso. I hooked my legs under his arms and rested my arms on the headboard.

“Good girl,” Jack mumbled as he rubbed his beard against my thigh, and I had to remind myself to not let my legs give out. No matter how good he makes me feel. “Move your legs in a little closer….”

I carefully moved my legs for him and now I know why he told me to do it. His beard was going to rub with every single movement and make it even harder to stay upright. Jack smirked against my thigh and nipped my flesh, causing me to moan. He was going to make this very hard.

“Hold as still as you can,  _ pet,”  _ Jack said and I couldn’t do anything except whimper because his beard continued to rub my flesh as he spoke, but Jack took that as a good sign and tested me with one long swipe of his tongue.

It only took seconds to have me whimpering and moaning as I gripped the headboard so hard it would have cracked if it wasn't made well.

“Jack…” I moaned loudly as Jack flicked his tongue wildly against my clit, making his beard rub against my thighs in the best way possible.

Jack made a low growling sound that vibrated through my whole body and my legs buckled. His hand shot up and grabbed onto my hip, hard, and as a warning not to move as he continued to devour my core. I let out a surprised gasp as he slipped his tongue past my folds and twirled his tongue in a way he has never done before.

“Holy shit…” I gasped breathlessly and wanted nothing more than to move my hips. “That feels so good, Sir.”

His hand slid down from my hip until it joined his mouth by rubbing his thumb against my clit and my whole body felt like it was going to burst.

“Sir, please…” I moaned as I slammed my hand against the wall, thankful that we don’t have neighbors on that side. “I can’t….”

Jack sped up his actions and made my whole body start to shake as he went. I couldn’t even let sounds out anymore and just broken gasps as I tried to remember how to breathe as my orgasm built. When it finally hit me, my whole body seized, and I screamed so loud that I am sure that the entire building heard me.

“Fuck,” I whispered as my body continued to come down from my high, but it also didn’t help that Jack kept swiping his tongue across my folds and making the most delighted sounds like I was a piece of his favorite pie.  _ Fuck _ . 

I finally couldn’t hold myself up anymore and let my body go to the side, letting my one leg lay across Jack’s chest. Jack rubbed my leg with his hand and watched me with a loving smile as I panted. His face was red and  _ glistening _ , but he looked like the happiest man on the planet.

“You should  _ see  _ what your thighs look like….” Jack said as his eyes traveled up to my legs. “You’re going to be feeling that burn for days, Darlin’.”

Jack trailed his hand up my leg until his fingers brushed my inner thigh and I moaned.

“I’ll be feeling  _ you _ for days,” I said softly. “I’m yours.”

“Come here, beautiful. Let me hold you.”

I carefully laid on top of Jack and nuzzled my face against his neck before nipping the flesh making him suck in his breath between his teeth. He was still hard, straining against his boxers, and I needed to make my man feel good too. I slowly started to kiss and nip my way down his body, making sure to leave little purple marks as I went.

“What are you doing?” Jack asked as he groaned.

“Making you feel good,” I mumbled against his skin.

“You don’t have to do that…” Jack said as he carded his fingers through my hair. “Lizzy, I haven’t…...”

I do know that he is a little self-conscious that he hasn’t been able to keep himself  _ groomed _ , but I honestly don’t mind it. I just love watching him come undone and I’ll do anything for him.

“Shhh, just lay back and relax, handsome.” I winked as I pulled his boxers down his legs, making sure not to catch them on his cast.

** 

Jack held me against his chest, both of us lost in our own little happy bubble and comfortable. He was acting like my own personal human radiator, like he always does, and making me slowly drift off to sleep, but I couldn’t fall asleep yet. I had to help him with his boxers, that were tangled down by his ankles and clean up the rest of the mess. He let out a displeased groan when I got off him.

“Come back, Darlin’.” He said tiredly and I was tempted to just crawl back into his arms.

“I don’t think you want to sleep with boxers acting as ankle cuffs…” I giggled as I just pulled them completely off his legs. “I’ll be right back.”

I walked off into our bathroom to clean myself up before getting a washcloth for Jack. I warmed it under the water and brought it back into the room with me. Jack looked like he had fallen asleep because his eyes were closed, and he looked peaceful. I gently started to wipe off his face and he opened one of his eyes to watch me.

“Don’t have’ta do that.” He mumbled.

“I have to take care of  _ papa wolf. _ ” He just smiled at the new name and brought his hand up to my face.

“Well, you have taken great care of me, now come back to bed, Darlin’.” Jack smiled before yawning.

“Let me throw this in the sink…” I said as I went to leave again.

“Just leave in on top of our clothes and we can get everything in the morning.” He said as he grabbed my wrist gently.

I nodded and threw the washcloth on our pile of discarded clothing before climbing back into bed.

*** 

The next morning, I woke up still snuggled up against Jack and feeling just incredibly happy that he didn’t have a nightmare for the first time in weeks. Jack was running his fingers down my spine and as always knew that I was waking up.

“Morning, Darlin’,” Jack whispered.

“Shh, sleeping.” He chuckled at me. “You’re warm.”

“It’s cause I’m a big, strong,  _ Papa Wolf _ ,” Jack said and my eyes snapped open.

“You’re not going to let that go, are you?” I hid my face.

“Don’t worry, I like it.” He said as he kissed the top of my head. “Maybe I should make you my Mama Wolf.”

“I’m a kitten, that won’t work,” I said finally looking up at him. He was smiling and it was meeting his brown eyes, making my heart swell.

“True, well, I tried.” He chuckled again.

“Do you want to make breakfast with me, and we can eat it out on the balcony? We haven't done that in a while and fresh air will do us some good.” In other words, it could do  _ him _ some good to leave this apartment. Even if it meant sitting out on our balcony. 

We haven't cooked for ourselves since Jack came home and honestly, I am tired of delivery or quickie mart food. I went food shopping the other night while Mac was hanging around, but we still ordered take out. Last night didn’t count because our friends wanted to cheer Jack up.

“Sure,” Jack said before holding my body tighter to his and I kissed over one of his scars. “I just need some pants.”

“I, um, didn't hurt you at all last night, did I?” I asked, worrying about causing him any pain.

“Nope and if you did, you'd know. You were  _ perfect _ .” He smiled down at me.

I blushed and kissed his scar again.

Once Jack and I finally got ourselves out of bed and situated, we both headed into the kitchen. Jack was given the job of pouring the pancakes into the skillet. He felt the need to also pinch my thighs and the first time he did it, I nearly dropped the carton of eggs.

“Jack Dalton, I swear,” I said as I used the spatula to point at him with, but he just laughed because he knew I wasn't going to do shit.

“Just making sure I did a good job last night.” Was his only reply the last time as he winked, and I just bit my lip as I felt the burn of my thighs as I moved.

I carried all the food out to the little table before running back in for anything else we needed. Jack hopped his way over, which was an improvement from barely moving on his own. He just needed to get the hang of the cast.

“Do you have your therapist appointment today?” Jack asked as we were eating. I  _ love _ how this is just part of our normal conversation. What do regular couples talk about? Probably boring things. 

“Yeah and I was thinking I could drop you off at Mac’s on the way if you wanted. Get you out of this apartment for a while.”

“Sure, Darlin’.” Mac and Jack are bonded by a special brotherhood. So, even if they’re just sitting around while Mac tinkers on random things, it’s special to them.

I didn’t tell Jack that my therapist wanted to talk about me getting cleared for Light Duty at our session today. Not that I am scared to tell him, but I am not sure what to do and I know he will support me. I miss my job and I am tired of being scared all the time because that is not me, but I also became used to whatever this weird version of civilian life is. Also, I know if I see Murdoc again, I won’t be able to control myself. Which scares me.

My therapist talked to me about going back on light duty, Jack being injured and a few other things. She feels that I am ready despite my reservations about it and she says it’s normal to feel that way after going through something traumatic. She also said that she does not see why I can’t try to go back to work. Worst case, I decide I don’t want to do it anymore or I am still not ready afterward. 

Now, before I go pick up Jack, I must go talk to Matty who told me to come straight to her office after my appointment. I’m sitting in the Camino outside the Phoenix wishing Jack was here, but I can’t keep holding his hand and I had to go in there. Plus, I didn’t need to be scared of talking to Matty. 

“Hi, Lizzy,” Matty said as I walked into her office finally. “What’s the word?”

“I was cleared for light-duty,” I said after closing the door and handed her the paperwork.

“You don't sound too excited.” Matty gave me a sympathetic look. “Does Jack know?”

“I am, it’s just scary and no. He is out with Mac.”

“Well, before I give you your first work detail, you need to be ready and Dalton needs to know. I’m glad to have you back though.” Matty was serious. “We have missed you being apart of the team.” 

“Thank you, Matty.”

Now to tell Jack and the rest of the crew.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to breaking these updates up into short little ones because I need to do something during self-quarantine and if I post everything all at once, I will have nothing left. haha. So, here is part one. 
> 
> Enjoy!! <3

***

Mac, Jack, and Bozer were sitting on the back deck laughing as they shared one of their crazy stories. Jack looked up and grinned brightly when he saw me, making my heart skip a beat with just a simple smile. The way the sun caught his brown eyes made them sparkle and I dropped my bags by the picnic table before making a beeline for him. Jack held his good hand out for me, and I happily took it as I stepped down into the pit. Not that I needed help down the tiny step, but I will never turn down the opportunity to touch him even the smallest bit. I leaned over and kissed the crinkles by the corner of his eye, earning another smile. 

“You two are gross,” Bozer said as he pretended to gag.

“Shut up and toss me a beer.” I laughed.

Mac used his makeshift bottle opener to open my beer for me before handing it to me. I thanked him before taking a sip. Jack’s hand slipped under the back of my shirt and traced his finger along the band of my leggings. 

“Is that my shirt?” Jack asked as he looked at the shirt with a confused face. 

It was a shredded, vintage and very loved, Motley Crüe shirt that I found at a thrift shop when Jack needed to have time with Mac after the nightmare incident. I just haven't worn it yet and I also didn’t realize that it was identical to one Jack had. 

“No, I found it in a thrift store,” I said as I pulled it away from my body so he could see it better. That’s when he noticed just how see through it was and you could see my sports bra underneath it even more. Everyone was used to me wearing shirts that were cut up or shredded and they didn’t care. It’s not like I didn’t wear something under them, but something about them makes Jack go crazy. 

“Looks good, Darlin’,” Jack said, his accent coming through. Oh, this man is horrible because he knew exactly what he was doing. 

“You know I couldn’t leave a Motley Crüe shirt behind,” I said as I let the shirt go.

“So, Lizzy, any good news?” Mac asked as he shook his head as he watched us be  _ gross _ .

“Well, I texted the girls and I want to wait for them to get here before I tell everyone,” I said with a smile. “They said they would be here soon.” 

“Are you coming back to work?!” Bozer asked. 

“I don’t know.” I smiled as I shrugged.

We all talked for a while longer until the girls arrived and joined us around the fire pit. I’m not sure why I felt nervous, but the feeling of Jack’s fingers drawing little designs on my lower back helped. I leaned into him a little more and tried to ground myself before I spoke. 

“So, I have news for you guys,” I said as I looked around at everyone. “I spoke to Matty and my therapist earlier today. They believe that I am ready to go back to work and do light duty.”

Everyone’s faces broke out into huge smiles, but I was nervous to look at Jack because I didn’t tell him that we were planning on making this happen until this moment. The nervousness disappeared when I felt Jack’s lips press against my temple before whispering for me to look at him in my ear.

“I’m proud of you, Darlin’.” He said with a huge grin and my body completely melted into his side. I didn’t know I was so tense until I felt myself go loose against him and felt the ache in my back.

“That is awesome, Lizzy!” Riley said happily.

“It feels like the team is finally getting back together!” Bozer cheered.

“Are you excited?” Mac asked.

“Yes, but I am nervous that I am going to freeze up.”

“If anything happens, we will be there to help you and when in doubt….” Leanna said, but we cut her off at the end.

“We improvise!” We all said in unison.

“I love you guys,” I said as I laughed. “Everyone owes each other a coke now.”

“This calls for celebration food!” Bozer said as he got up.

“Oh, my favorite words right there! I am starving!”

“Kitten, you are always hungry.” Jack laughed, kissing the side of my head. 

Things are starting to feel  _ normal _ , at least our version of normal, again with our little family and I know things have been rough with Jack and I lately, but everything will be okay. Now, I must pass all the  _ tests _ involved with light duty to prove myself. I sent Matty a text saying I talked to everyone and she gave me her blessing. It’ll be good to get back to work, but the fear of freezing is still there. 

“Hey, Lizzy, are we still going dress shopping tomorrow?” Riley asked as we were sitting around the picnic table. Also reminding me that I have not picked a maid of honor.

“Yeah.” I smiled.

“Awesome, I’ll meet you at your place in the morning.” She beamed.

“Riles, I have a question for you….”

“What’s up?”

“Would you like to be my maid of honor?” I asked with a smile and I watched her face light up more.

“Before you answer that….” Jack spoke and I turned to look at him with a confused look. “I was actually going to ask you to be my Grooms-woman.”

“I thought you would pick Mac.” Well, this was a curveball and I just kept staring at him with a confused look.

“Don’t worry about him,” Jack said with a smirk. “We talked this out.”

“Uhh, this was supposed to go a different way,” Mac said as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Lizzy, would you take me as your Dude of Honor?”

He glared at Jack a little bit when he said  _ Dude of Honor _ .

“I-I- what the fuck just happened?” I looked between the two men.

“I told you, two knuckleheads, this should have been planned out better.” Riley blurted out as she burst out laughing.

“You’re in on this too?!” This was a huge surprise.

“Yes. Now, don’t leave the man hanging!” She said as she nodded toward Mac.

“Only if I don’t have to call you  _ Dude _ of honor. How about, man of honor?” I said as I finally wrapped my head around everything.

“So, that’s a yes?” Mac asked, blue eyes lighting up.

“Yes!” I said as I got up and ran over to his side to hug him.

One thing I adore about Mac, he gives the greatest hugs and doesn’t care if I make him jump up and down with me while we hug. I’m not sure how these three planned all of this or they managed to get Bozer to not spill the beans about it because he is not great with secrets, but they did. I’m glad that Jack picked Riley because she is like his daughter. Even though Mac is his best friend, I think this is the best for everyone.

“Wait, are you still coming with me tomorrow?” I asked Riley when I pulled away from Mac.

“Yes, I will be there with you guys.” She smiled.

***

The morning, I woke up alone, cuddling my plushies, but the smell of coffee filled my senses. Before I could even sit up, Jack was hopping into the room with my coffee mug in his good hand. I was proud of him for being able to move around again. Though I instinctively shot up to help him, he shook his head for me to let him do it. He needed to do this. 

“I wanted to surprise you before you woke up.” He said as he gave me a sheepish smile.

“Still very surprised,” I said as I fixed myself and took my coffee from him. “Thank you, Cowboy.”

“Anything for you, Darlin’.” He said as he slowly sat down on the bed next to me.

“I wish you could come with me today,” I said as I took a sip of my coffee.

“It’s against the rules.” He chuckled. “Do you want to be cursed?”

“No!” I said quickly.

“Then I will stay home and hope that you sneak me at least one picture.” He winked.

“What happened to being cursed?” I asked.

“Never mentioned that you needed to have a dress on.”

“This is the man I’m marrying,” I said as I pretended to be offended and drank more of my coffee. Jack made it just the way I like it and I hummed happily as I continued to sip it. “I'll think about one picture. I’m not feeling too sexy today. Mostly like I’m going to hurl.”

“Is it shark week?” He asked as he moved so he could rest his head on my leg, trying to cuddle with two large obstructions on his limbs.

I didn't answer right away and just continued to drink my coffee while running my fingers through his hair. How do I explain that I feel sick from the whirlwind of emotions I feel about going back to work and our wedding? I’m excited to go look for dresses with my best friends, but the nervousness of going back to work is turning my stomach. 

“Not yet.” I started. “Just a lot to process.”

“It'll be okay, Mrs. Dalton,” Jack said softly and it was soothing because I believed him.

I put my empty mug on the end table and tapped his shoulder gently to get him to move. He awkwardly pushed himself up and I waited until he was sitting up before I untangled myself from the blankets. I carefully climbed onto his lap and buried my face against his neck. He knew exactly what to do and we just sat there like this until I had no choice but to get ready.

***


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be extra smutty (is that a word?). Prepare yourselves! Quarantine has allowed me to become unhinged and there is no stopping me now. Day 7 and I am using a spoon I was smuggled in to dig my way out through the basement. (It's a reference to a move.....except he dug out of a cell....if anyone can guess the movie you get an invisible cookie! Sorry, they have not invented sending cookies through the screen yet.) 
> 
> I am not sure what that rambling mess was. Please forgive me and enjoy.

I need to thank whoever came up with the idea of serving mimosas and fancy finger food at a dress boutique while you try on dresses. It really helps with the nerves and makes you even forget that you wanted nothing more than to hide in your future husband's arms this morning. Though, who could blame me when his arms wrap around me and just engulf me perfectly. Am I a tiny bit tipsy on mimosas? Yes, but that’s okay. I have already tried on three dresses that just didn’t call to me even though they were beautiful. The fourth dress I am trying on is more of an inside joke and I needed to try it on.

“Oh my god, Lizzy, that one looks like it’s from a bad 80’s music video.” Riley burst out laughing.

“What’s that music video that you and Jack love?” Mac said as he laughed.

“November Rain.” I smiled as I looked at the dress in the mirror. Was it a ridiculous dress? Yes. Was I wearing it just to take a picture for Jack? Yes. “Can one of you take a picture and send it to Jack? Tell him, this is the dress. See what happens.”

Mac, being my _Man of Honor_ , stepped up to his first task and sent the picture to Jack and then his phone started to blow up.

“He says ‘ _That is the November Rain dress! Get that one!’_ You two are so weird.” Mac said as he read the text, but I caught his smile.

“You love us.” I laughed before walking back into the changing room to change into another dress.

The wonderful woman who was helping me brought in another dress and something about it took my breath away. It was in two pieces and was the best of both worlds. The top part was elegant with lacework along the sleeves and bodice. It would also show just the right amount of skin without being too much. The skirt was long and was stunning with its grey-blue colors. She helped me with the buttons on the back of the top once it was on and I took in the lacework on the sheer, long sleeves. A smile formed on my lips and I suddenly pictured myself wearing this dress while walking down the aisle to meet Jack at the end in his dress blues.

When I walked out to show Riley and Mac, they stopped talking to each other and just stared at me with huge grins on their faces. I carefully turned in a circle before looking at myself in the huge mirrors. Seeing it in the bright lights of the store made me fall for it more.

“Lizzy, you look stunning,” Mac said as he stood up and walked over to me. He carefully moved the skirt, so it was fanned out more on the little stand I was on.

“Mac’s right. You are drop dead in that dress.” Riley said next.

“I think this is the one,” I said as I took in all the tiny details of the dress and couldn’t stop smiling. “It just needs minor adjustments, but it’s perfect.”

“Well, this is where my job comes into play. Tell me what to do.” Mac said and I turned, carefully so I didn’t trip over the skirt, and looked at him.

“Well, I think we tell her that I want this dress first and then she has to measure what needs to be adjusted,” I said, blushing slightly, not knowing exactly what to do. “Will Jack like it?”

“Trust me, he is going to love it.” Mac winked.

“Jack is going to be floored,” Riley said as she helped Mac with the skirt so I could step down from the stand.

Mac and I both put a reminder in our phone for when we had to pick up the dress. He was going to come with me that day and then take it back to his house after my fitting. 

"This is becoming real," I said as we headed down the street. 

"It wasn't before?" Mac chuckled. 

"Duh," I said as I playfully smacked him. "I mean, the wedding. Everything with Jack has just been so surreal. Even the hard parts sometimes feel like I'm going to wake up without him and it's going to be a weird elaborate dream."

"You're not though," Riley said as she threw her arm over my shoulders. 

"I know, but there are mornings where I just lay there making sure it's real. He says _I'm real Darlin'_ if he catches me staring at him." I made my best Jack impression. 

"You two are something else." She shook her head. "He says the same thing. Except, he can't do an impersonation of you." 

"Yeah, his voice doesn't go that high." Mac laughed. 

“Are you guys hungry?” Riley asked as she laughed. 

“Yes! I’m starving.” I said as I put my hands on my stomach. “I haven’t eaten since this morning!”

“Then let’s grab some food and take it back to your place,” Mac said as we made it back to the car.

I wouldn’t be able to do any of this without the help of my best friends and I am thankful to have them. Mac and I have a lot to do over the next few months, but I know we can do it. There are a few things that involve Jack and I get done, but I know with the help of Mac and Riley, we will get it all done. The only thing I am scared about, now, is finding my parents. What if I find them and they don’t want to come? Or they tell me that they want nothing to do with me? Riley said she is close to finding them, but part of me wants to tell her not to. I can’t do that though because Jack would tell me that I can’t let fear win and I need to talk to them before it’s too late. Right now, though, all I want to worry about is going home and telling Jack that I found my dress. 

***

**August**

These last two months involved Jack’s casts finally coming off and a lot of running around with Mac, getting a lot of little things out of the way so we can focus on the bigger things we need. On top of having to go through tests to get some of my clearances reinstated for the phoenix. I passed my firearms proficiency with flying colors, which was not a surprise to anyone. I have the same weapons skillset as Jack, but the same goes for my close combat and everything else, but that doesn’t mean that I won’t freeze up in the field. That is my biggest worry right now and I know the team says I will be okay. I just can’t help it. Today, if everything goes well, Matty should give me the okay to go on my first real mission in months. Sadly, it will be without Jack, who is now the one sitting on the sidelines. We need him to rebuild his strength and not get hurt again. He will be sitting back in the War Room with Matty while the team and I go off.

“Lizzy, are you ready to go out with the team?” Matty asked as she walked into the room.

“Yes, I am,” I said as I stood up from my spot next to Jack.

“Good. You’re going to be going undercover for this OP and the rest of the team will be sitting outside in case things go south.” That sounds oddly familiar to a previous op I went on.

“Don’t worry, Lizzy, we will bust in if needed,” Mac said from the other side of Jack, reading my mind.

“You will be going undercover into a notorious mobster’s party tonight and find a way into his office to get some information for us. Riley will talk you through the hacking if needed.”

“Who is this person, and will I be allowed a weapon?” I asked as my hand rested on my holster.

“Sergei Giovanni and as long as you can hide it under the dress you will be wearing, then yes. I know you know how but be prepared for guards at the door who will be checking everyone.”

“Well, that is an original name.” I rolled my eyes.

“Still looks like a _punch face_ , Kit,” Jack said as the man’s face popped up on the screen. Jack calls people “punch face” when he thinks they need to be punched in the face.

“So, when do we leave?” Bozer asked.

“Well, the jet is ready and all of your gear is ready, but Lizzy you have to go be fitted for a dress to wear to the party. I am sorry that you had to dye your hair, but I couldn’t have you standing out.” Well, her asking me to dye my hair back to _normal_ just seemed like a requirement to get back in the field, but now it makes sense.

“I understand and I won’t let you down.”

“Good, now get your asses out of here.” She said to Mac, Riley, Bozer, and I. “Except you Dalton.”

“I’ll walk you to the end of the hall, Kit,” Jack said as he got up and started to walk out the room.

“Don’t try to get on that jet, Dalton,” Matty said as she gave him a hard look.

“Lizzy would kick my ass for you.” He said as he winked.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room because I just needed a few minutes alone with him. Not for what you think, but for a pep talk because this is my first solo in almost a year, and I am scared despite how ready I seemed in the war room.

“Jack, I’m scared,” I said once we were alone at the end of the long hallway.

“Darlin’, you’re the bravest woman ever for going back into a job that almost killed her,” Jack said as he pulled me close to him.

“What if I freeze up?” I asked as I looked up at him.

“I know your instincts will kick in and you will kick some major ass. Even if you have to improvise.”

“Will you be in my ear?”

“If Matty lets me.”

“I better get going….” I said as I looked over at the door. “Can I have a kiss?”

“You don’t ever have to ask for that, Darlin’.” He pulled me into a kiss that took my breath away and I wrapped my arms around his neck, allowing me to be as close as possible to my fiancé. I just needed to feel him before I left.

When we pulled apart, we both let our lips hover and Jack rubbed his nose against mine. His arms slowly started to unwrap from my middle, and I wanted to make him hold onto me more out of fear, but I had to do this. He wouldn’t let me go if he thought I wasn’t ready. Hell, I wouldn’t be going if I felt unready.

“I love you and I will be right here when you get back,” Jack whispered before kissing me one last time.

“I love you too, babe,” I whispered before stepping away from him and reaching out to touch his scruffy cheek.

We didn’t say goodbye because that just felt like bad luck.

** 

This mobster’s mansion was huge, but it was also extremely ostentatious and looked like a tomb. Which was fitting for his profession. I managed to hide my backup piece under the long skirt of my dress, on my thigh, but I just hope the guards don’t pick it up. I also have a USB hidden in my bra that Riley says will get by without trouble and my earpiece that no one will notice. Mac wanted to have me wear some glasses with a camera built-in, but they were too big for me and would be a giveaway. So, we will have to make do.

I made my way up the staircase to the front entrance of the house and up to the guards. They had wands that they were waving over everyone who entered, and I started to feel my heart rate speed up.

“Improvise if it goes off.” I heard Mac say in my ear.

We both knew it was going to go off because of my gun and the guard gave me a suspicious look.

“I have a _piercing,_ ” I said with the most obnoxious voice ever as I winked. “I can show you if you want to see it.”

“You can go.” The man said coldly, and I just smiled as I walked past him into the mansion. How he believed that lie, I am not even sure. A piercing would not set off a metal detector.

“Gross. I didn’t need to know that.” Bozer said through the earpiece.

“It was a lie, Boz. Plus, a piercing there would not set off anything.” I said trying to look like I wasn’t talking to myself as I walked around the room.

“Don’t you be thinking about my woman’s parts.” Jack’s voice finally chimed in and I nearly burst out laughing, but I had to stop myself.

“Focus. Riley, get me where I need to go.” I said ignoring their bickering.

“Go up the stairs and it’s down the hall to the left. I can hack into the system if it’s locked.”

“Okay, going silent for a few minutes,” I said as I made my way up the stairs, making sure no one was looking.

I followed the hallway until I made it to two large doors with a security code lock on it. I jiggled the doorknobs and just as I expected, they were locked. What mob boss would leave his evil lair unlocked?

“Riles, do your work and hurry,” I said as I looked around to see if any cameras were watching me. “I do not spot any cameras, but that doesn’t mean there aren’t any.”

“On it.” She said quickly.

Within seconds, the door clicked, and I was able to slip inside. I quickly moved over to the laptop.

“If anything goes wrong, can you get access from the laptop once I put the drive-in?” I asked because I could hear movement outside the door. I could swear no one was there a minute ago and I had no way of escaping without jumping out a window.

“You thought I would send you in without a little help?” She teased.

“Good, because I hear footsteps,” I said as I quickly put the USB into the laptop and then pretended to look around the room like I was lost.

The door opened and Sergei entered, stopping in his tracks when he saw me in his office.

“What are you doing here?” He asked as he looked around to see if I touched anything.

“I was looking for the bathroom and this door was open, so I thought it was. Then I got distracted by your book collection.” I said as I leaned against the desk, trying to sound like I had one too many drinks while flirting too hard.

“Is that so?” He asked as I let the slit in my dress fall open just enough to show more of my leg. 

“Maybe you should show me some of them.”

The man started to move closer to me and I felt my chest get tight, but I kept my flirty smile. His hand came out to touch my exposed leg and it took everything not to punch him. His fingers were not Jack’s and it felt dirty letting him do this, but I had to give Riley time.

“Only a few more minutes,” Riley said.

“So, where did you get all of these fancy things,” I asked keeping up the act and trying to seem like I was just some lost party goer with no clue of who he was.

“That’s not really important. Especially when I have _something_ beautiful right in front of me.” Did anyone fall for that line? He called me a _thing_ like I was some prize. I wanted to vomit because this man was now touching me, and Jack could hear all of this.

“Hey watch those hands, sweet talker.” I giggled, but it was fake, and it killed me that Jack was hearing this. Sergei just looked down at my legs and watched his hand slip under the skirt.

“Done! Get out of there.” Riley yelled into my ear, but I couldn’t just shove him off or it would give me away.

I reached behind me on the desk while Sergei was distracted and pulled the drive out of the computer.

“Mister, I don’t even know your name,” I said as I grabbed his wrist. “And I need to use the bathroom still because I had a lot to drink.”

“Oh, you can’t come in here, lead me on and then expect to get away that easily.” He said as he pinned me to the desk more, but I kept the drive gripped in my fist.

I wasn’t going to get out of here without a fight because this man was not used to being told _no._ I had two options start beating the shit out of this pervert or hint at Mac that I am in a sticky situation.

“I really need to get going.” I hoped that Mac got my hint.

“Just let me have a little fun, sweetheart.” Only Jack can call me sweetheart.

“I’m on my way,” Mac said through the coms.

“If he hurts her, I will kill this mother fucker.” Jack finally spoke and he sounded beyond angry. 

“Dalton, leave.” I heard Matty yell. “She needs to concentrate and can’t have you yelling in her ear.”

Sergei leaned in and started to kiss me, sloppily, and I wanted to literally throw up. I weakly hit his shoulder as I played up the tipsy girl act, but I just wanted to pull my gun out and shoot him.

“I’m in the building,” Mac spoke. “Get ready to act.”

His hands trailed further up my dress and were getting closer to my gun, but just before his fingers could get any closer to it, there was banging on the door.

“Baby, where are you?” Mac said as he pretended to be drunk.

That caused Sergei to pull away from me and walk toward the door. I quickly put the USB back into my bra and then pulled my gun out.

“Hey man, that’s my girl!” Mac yelled as he continued to act drunk.

“Mac, we have guards coming,” Bozer said into the coms.

“I don’t think your girl is _yours_ anymore,” Sergei said as he tried to shut the door, but Mac quickly punched him.

“Actually, that is where you are wrong,” I said as I stepped over his body.

“We need to go!” Mac said as he held his hand out for me. “Riley, find us an exit.”

I kept my gun ready as we ran, but we managed to find a way out without having to use it with Riley’s help. Which helped because it kept the exposure risk to a minimum and no civilians would be hurt in the crossfire.

“Bozer, Drive!” I yelled as Mac and I jumped into the van.

I gave everything to Riley and even ripped out my coms, chucking it somewhere in the van.

***

I got onto the jet first and sat in the furthest seat away from everyone as I waited for us to take off. Once we were in the air, I could take this dress off and shower in the tiny plane bathroom. My phone kept buzzing in my bag, but I was scared to look at it because I knew Jack was upset.

“Are you okay?” Riley asked as she sat across from me.

“I will be when I get out of this dress,” I said, not looking up from my hands.

“I’ll help with the zipper if you want.” She said as she reached her hand out and placed it over mine.

“Thanks,” I said softly.

“Also, you should really answer him.” She said as he noticed my phone go off again. “He just wants to know if you are okay. He isn’t mad at you.”

“After I shower,” I said as I put my phone into my bag, but I pulled my engagement ring back out of it. I slid it onto my finger and stared at it. 

Once in the air, Riley and I maneuvered in the bathroom so she could unzip me. Both Mac and Bozer faced away from the bathroom to be polite in case we had any mishaps, but they were also too busy talking about something. Riley slipped out of the bathroom and I managed to get into the shower. This shower is only ever used after Ops where we're covered in mud or other disgusting things, but right now I felt disgusting and needed it. I just stood there and let the scalding water hit me until my skin turned red. After a while, I finally started to scrub my skin and even washed out my mouth. I just needed to erase the feeling of someone else other than Jack touching me.

When we landed, I had calmed down quite a bit and was talking to my friends like everything was normal. I got off the jet to see that Jack was waiting for me at the airfield, leaning against the side of the Corvette, and didn't look like he wanted to go on a rampage. Which was a huge relief. I made my way over to him and dropped my bag when I was standing in front of him. 

“I wish I could have been there to pop that bastard. Are you okay?” Jack said as he pulled me against him, and my body started to relax.

“Fine. Can we go home?”

“Yup. Matty said she'll talk to us tomorrow.” Jack said as he held me tightly.

We said goodbye to everyone before we left for home.

***


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long. Even though I'm self quarantined at home (Yay almost on week 5) for personal reasons things have still be just as all over. I had to figure out how to get food delivered for the first time ever. Not take out...I mean legit groceries. Never did that before. Bunch of other things. Then I received some heartbreaking news that someone I know (knew?) sadly did not make it and lost their battle to this awful virus. That added to the list of reasons why I didn't feel like writing or finishing this update. 
> 
> I finished. I hope y'all enjoy it. <3  
> I am working on the next part now and hopefully, it won't take as long.  
> Then some big wedding stuff is happening and things will be back on track for Jack and Lizzy. 
> 
> Enjoy!

My bag got tossed to the side as I walked into the apartment and proceeded to pull off my clothes like they were burning my skin because I could still feel Sergei’s slimy hands all over my skin. I left my clothes in a heap by the door to be dealt with later and started to walk toward our room in nothing but my underwear to take another shower. Jack stopped me by grabbing my arm and making me spin around causing me to look at him.

“You know I can read you like a book,” Jack said softly as he pulled me against him.

“I just feel _gross_ ,” I whispered as I leaned into him, enjoying the feeling of him on my skin. This felt _right_ and full of love. It wasn’t some perverted mob boss who was just trying to get off and take what he wanted whether or not the other person did.

“I’m sorry he touched you and when we bring this guy in, I want to be first in line to take his ass down, but you’re home now and will do anything you want to make you feel better.” I want Jack to _reclaim_ me.

“Remind me I’m _yours_. Please, Sir.” I said as I grabbed his hand, that was resting on my hip and guided it up my body.

“Are you sure, Kitten?” He asked me as I continued to move his hand for him, letting my eyes fall closed. His warm, calloused, fingers sent wonderful chills through my body and I let out a soft moan.

“Yes. I was _bad_ and let another man touch me. He touched my thighs with his slimy hands and kissed me.” I knew telling him that the bastard kissed me that it would drive the spike home.

“I’m going to shoot him,” Jack mumbled, but I could hear the change in his voice. “You’re _my_ kitten.”

“Show me.”

Jack grabbed my chin with his hand and pulled me into a rough kiss that I melted into. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing myself against him more, and whimpered. He brought his hands down to my ass and squeezed my flesh before lifting me up, never breaking the kiss. My legs wrapped around his body as he started to head toward our room. Jack laid me down on the bed before standing back up. He pulled his shirt off before his hands started to work on his giant belt buckle.

“ _No one_ touches you except me.” He said as he yanked his belt through the loops of his jeans in one quick motion. The snap of the leather made me jump a little out of excitement.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” I said as I bit my lip, keeping my eyes locked on him. “I tried to make him stop, but he wouldn’t.” 

Jack growled and nearly tore the button off his jeans as he fumbled with undoing it.

“I couldn’t get at my weapon because of where his hands were….” I continued, trailing my hands along my skin to show him exactly where. The look he made told me that if he ever got near Sergei, he is going to make his death look like an accident, but everyone will know it was him and will let it slide.

Once Jack rid himself of the last of the clothing he had on, he crawled up my body and hovered over me, caging me in with his body. I love how his large frame just engulfs me, molding against my smaller frame. For a moment he just stared down at me before kissing me again. This time it wasn’t as rough, but it was still incredibly hot. Jack ran his hands down to my breasts causing me to moan into the kiss as large hands kneaded at my flesh.

“You won’t be needing this anymore….” Jack growled lowly, against my lips, as he grabbed the material of my bra and ripped it apart. “So beautiful, kitten.”

Sergei called me beautiful before and I wanted to vomit, but hearing Jack say it makes me feel like I am floating. Jack makes me feel beautiful, even when I’m exposed under him like this because I know he means it. Just the way he looks at me when he says it is enough to prove that.

“These are cute, Darlin',” Jack said as he played with the band of my panties. They weren’t anything that special, but they were lace and perfect for him to rip off my body. “Almost too cute to destroy.”

Jack played with the band a little more before trailing his finger down the front of them, dipping it between my thighs. He teased me just enough to make me squirm under him and moan for more before pulling his hand away. He brought his finger up to his lips and I whimpered because it's still the hottest thing.

“Oh, they really need to go,” Jack said as he quickly grabbed the material and tore it from my body.

“Fuck.” 

“You really want me to remind you who you belong to?” Jack asked again. “To leave marks so others _know_ your mine?”

“Yes, Sir.” Holy shit yes.

“Maybe, I should mark your thighs first.” He said as he moved so I could free my legs from under his weight, and allowed me to wrap them around him. “Though, your tits look like they need some attention too.”

“If you mark them…” I started as I ran my hands up my chest before cupping my own breasts. “I could wear something that really shows them off tomorrow, then everyone will know that I’m _yours_.”

Jack’s chocolate eyes were already dark with want, but that just made them even more so. A low growl rumbled through him before he started to lift me up, so I was sitting on his lap. He yanked what was left of my bra off my body and threw it to the side before flicking my one nipple with his tongue, making me roll my hips against his. He dug his fingers into my hip so hard that there was going to be crescent-shaped bruises there later. Jack pulled away with a lewd sound and leaned back to inspect his work. My skin was already starting to bruise, and I whimpered as he ran his thumb over it. I went to kiss Jack, but he threw me back down onto the bed and pinned my arms above my head. I weakly tried to break free, but we both knew it was just part of the _scene_. I could easily throw him off, but I wanted him to have control and didn’t want to getaway. Not like I did when Sergei touched me.

“You still want me to show you who you belong to?” Jack asked, his features softening.

“Whatever you want to do, Sir.” I purred. I trusted Jack with my whole being.

“Would you be okay if I tied these pretty wrists up so you couldn’t move them or break free?” Jack asked as he tightened his grip on my wrists making me mewl.

I shook my head yes and squirmed under the weight of his body.

“I need to hear you say it.” He gave me a look that sent chills down my spine, but I loved it.

“Yes, Sir,” I said softly, almost innocently which made Jack smirk because we both knew that I was far from innocent. 

Jack released my wrists and moved so he could open a drawer on his nightstand, pulling out a wooden box. I sat up to watch him out of curiosity because I have never seen this box before and I have been in his nightstand to borrow things. 

“I was saving these for a different occasion, Kitten.” He said as he pulled out a pair of leather cuffs that were connected by a short chain with locks on both sides. “I guess we’ll test them out tonight. What do you say, _sweetheart?_ ” 

He placed them in my hands to let me look them over and to make sure he wasn’t making me feel like he was forcing me into anything I didn’t want to do. The smooth dark purple leather felt just like the cuff he always wears, but the inside was lined with a soft material that won’t cause the leather to dig into my skin as I _struggle_ against it.

“We can always use my suite tie if this is too much,” Jack said when I didn’t answer, dropping the Sir façade. He wanted to be absolutely sure that I was on board with this. 

“Will I be allowed a safe word when you use these on me?” I asked as I looked up at him giving him the answer he wanted with a curious smile. 

“Yes, Kitten.” He said as he reached out and touched my cheek gently. _Grounding_ me. “You pick the word and if you use it, I will stop right away. The cuffs will come off and I will just hold you for the rest of the night.”

“Ummm, cupcake,” I said, blushing at my choice of word.

“Cupcake it is.” He said as he brought his other hand down and placed it over the cuffs that were still in mine. “Ready?”

I nodded as I held my arms out for him. His fingers carefully buckled the cuffs around my wrists, and he tested to make sure they weren’t too tight. It gave me a sense of loss of control, but I was willingly giving it all to Jack. 

“Want them above your head this time or behind your back?” The question made me stop for a second and I looked up at him with a confused look. 

“I don’t know,” I whispered and he gave me a soft smile before linking the cuffs, letting my hands fall into my lap. The mixture of the smooth leather and soft material against my skin felt wonderful against my skin and twisted my wrists a little. 

“Let’s stick to this way then Darlin’. This way we can test out you like these and if you're comfortable with them.” He said as he ran his hands up my arms before lifting them up and bringing my cuffed arms around his neck, pulling me close. “How do they feel?” 

“Good. You can do whatever you want to me now…” I purred as I leaned in and nipped his bottom lip playfully. “Make me _yours_ again.” 

Jack smirked against my lips and before I could react he had me pinned under him again. His hands slid up my arms until they were able to hook them from around his neck and he pinned them above my head. 

"Now, if you're _good_ , I'll let you put them back around my neck." He watched me put up a weak fight against his grip. I didn't even need my hands and he knows that. I've taken down men who think they're tanks with my legs alone, but the _struggling_ was all for him. 

Jack slowly moved his other hand down my body, stopping to trace and pinch his favorite parts before continuing. He stopped just below my navel and then smirked. 

"I am going to make you _beg_ for me, Kitten. I'm going to tease you until you're begging me to fuck you." Jack leaned back down to kiss me, but it was a decoy to distract me from his fingers dipping between my thighs. 

"Shit." I gasped against his lips as he wasted little time slipping two fingers between my folds. 

Jack usually takes his time when he teases me, but tonight he so riled up that taking his time was thrown out the window the second I agreed to the cuffs. Also, he knows I would say the safe word if he was hurting me, but there was no way in hell that I was saying it. My body arched off the bed as he curled his fingers roughly. 

“This is just the beginning, kitten.” He chuckled lowly and I moaned loudly. 

**

Jack wasn’t kidding when he said he would have me begging for him to do anything other than teasing. My body was shaking and drenched in sweat just from his _ruthless_ teasing. I’ve already lost count of the number of orgasms the man has made me have already as I screamed for him to _stop_ , but I really didn’t want him too. If I wanted him to stop I would have said _cupcake_ and he knows it. 

“You’ve been such a good Kitten and I think it’s time to give you what you really want. Unless you want me to stop.” 

“Please.” I whimpered as I panted. 

“Please what?” He hovered his fingers over my skin, barely touching and yet enough to make me whimper for more. “Please stop? You know what you have to do, but you don’t want that.”

“No.” I tried to reach my hands out to touch him, but I couldn’t do much because they were still cuffed. My shoulders were starting to become stiff from being stuck in the same position, but that was the least of my worries. “I want you.” 

Jack's features softened for a few seconds and his hands came up to my wrists. He was giving me one last chance to say the word and end it all. When I didn't he just smirked and grabbed me by the chain connecting the cuffs, pulling me up so I was practically on his lap and hooked my arms over his shoulders. I moaned and rolled my hips against his lap, knowing damn well how much he loves that. He trailed his hands back down my body until he was gripping my thighs before slipping his hand between us. He growled as he ran his tip against my folds and looked at me with the hungriest look I have ever seen. Both of us let out choked moans as I lowered myself onto him. 

“Jack…” Neither of us were going to last long. Jack already pulled multiple orgasms from me and He has been edging himself. 

“Bounce, Kitten.” 

My thighs were still shaking, but I used what strength I had left in me to move my body against his. He gripped my thighs, hard, and it helped me keep going until we both had nothing left. We just needed to be as close as possible to each other. Jack was leaving hot, open-mouthed, kissed anywhere he could as we moved our bodies. 

***

Jack held my body close to his and left trails of soft kisses on any exposed skin he could reach, not caring that we were both coated in sweat. The cuffs lay discarded somewhere in the bed and my destroyed lingerie in pieces, but tonight had to be the hottest thing we have ever done. I love it when Jack becomes my _Sir_ and just turns into this whole different person when we get lost in our sex-driven bubble like we did tonight. Not that having slow, sensual, sex isn’t hot because everything Jack does is amazing, but sometimes I just need him to take control. Especially after a mission like the one I was on today. 

While I laid in Jack’s arms, enjoying the warmth of his body, a thought popped in my head that I thought I would never have. Having a baby with Jack. That is a huge _what if_ because neither of us live normal lives and Jack might not want to have a child since he is older than I am, but for some reason, the thought was still filling my head with thoughts of Jack holding a tiny baby in his large arms. 

“What are you thinking about?” Jack asked, dragging his lips against my neck causing me to shiver. Which, being the gentleman that he is, made Jack reach for a blanket and cover me with it. 

“Would you ever want to have a baby with me?” I said barely above a whisper, but I know he heard me. 

He didn’t answer and his hands froze from drawing little designs on my skin which made my heart sink. I started to untangle myself from him so I could move away from him, but his arms tightened around me and prevented me from moving. 

“Yes.” He finally spoke. “I just never thought you wanted that….” 

“I thought the same about you.” That made Jack chuckle softly. 

“Why did you think I didn’t want a baby?” He sounded more curious than anything else. 

“Because Riley is already like your daughter and I didn’t know if you still wanted a baby at fifty…” 

“She is, but she isn’t mine. As for my age, if Rod Stewart can still take care of a newborn at 75, I think I will be fine.” 

“Did you really use Rod Stewart as an example?” I finally pulled my head away from his chest to look at him, arching my eyebrow in the process. "Rod Stewart is legendary, but that's the first example you thought of?" 

"It's true though." He just flashed me a giant grin that made his eyes crinkle.

"You've got a point." I freed my arm that was pressed between us so I could touch his face. 

"So, do you want to have a baby?" He asked as he pressed his body even closer. I wasn’t even sure we could be any closer.

"I think I do, but we have a lot to talk about and figure out…” 

Jack just continued to grin brightly and was more on board with wanting a baby than I thought. Maybe we could do this somehow once we figure some things out and think about turning the junk room into a nursery. Plus, I just got my job back. There are a lot of things that Jack and I need to think about before we can start with the _baby-making_ as he so lovingly called it as we talked. My main concern is that I want this baby to have a normal life and I know that is going to be hard with both of us being government agents. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some song ideas that should be played at their wedding. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever.  
> Things have been a little rough lately.

**Three Months Later (November- two months until Wedding in January)**

Jack has been cleared for ops again, but Matty has been trying to not send us together as often as she used to. Which bothers me a little, but I know he is one of the most highly trained people on the planet and can handle himself. Plus, I can’t spend the rest of my life being scared of one of us going back to work. Other than that, things have fallen back into a sense of normalcy for both of us, which we needed, but there is always that one thing that can just take everything and fuck it up all over again. Today is one of those days. Riley and Mac helped me locate my parents because I exhausted all of my sources and they had moved from the last place I knew about. Which was the home I grew up in with all the memories of my childhood in it, but now a new family is living in it and making their own memories. I wonder if my parents saved any of my things? I guess that is something I will find out if I ever call them using the number that Riley texted me. Instead, I have been sitting here on the couch staring at the text, in my shaking hands, not sure what to do. 

“Darlin’?” Jack’s voice sounded like he was talking underwater and it didn’t register at first that he was even there as I continued to stare at my phone. 

It took until he was kneeling in front of me and touching my hands that I realized he was even in the room with me. 

“Lizzy, where are you?” He asked gently as he looked at me with a concerned look. 

“She sent me my parents number and their new address.” It wasn’t the answer he wanted, but at least I spoke and he knew I wasn’t having an episode. 

“Oh, darlin’.” Jack said softly as he gently took the phone from my hands, putting it on the coffee table behind him. 

“What if they don’t want to talk to me or they hang up on me or they don’t recognize my voice or….” I frantically went on. 

“Lizzy, stop.” He said, snapping me out of my rambling. “You are going to make yourself have a panic attack if you keep going in circles like that.” 

“I’m scared.” My voice cracked and he was off the floor in an instant, wrapping me up in his arms. 

“I know. I can’t imagine what you are feeling, but I will be with you the whole time.” Jack said before kissing the top of my head. 

“Will you sit with me when I call them?” I asked, keeping my head buried against his chest as I tried to calm myself down. 

“Yes.” He gently rubbed my back and that’s when I noticed how sore my muscles felt from being so tense. “Right now, I need you to try to calm down the best you can before we do that. Okay?"

"What if they don't like you?" Calming down is hard to do when you're scared. 

"We will figure that out when we get there." He said softly as he continued to rub my back soothingly. "Let's try to think about something else for a few minutes." 

I just nodded and tried to focus on his breathing. He's right, if I continue down this path I am going to cause myself to have a panic attack or to be sick. Probably both. After a few minutes, I sat up so I could look at him. He was still looking at me with a worried look, but when he saw that I was calmer now than before he smiled. At that moment, his smile helped my world stop spinning.

We both agreed that I shouldn't try to contact my parents today after working myself up. Jack said he will sit next to me when I try tomorrow. Right now, I just want to stay curled up next to him on the couch because my head feels like it's stuck in a tilt-a-whirl with no one manning the controls. He asked if I wanted food at one point, but I turned it down. Usually, he would crack a joke about the world ending, but instead, he just kept me close to his body to help me feel better.

The _what-if_ questions kept swimming around in my head throughout the night as I laid awake, despite being wrapped up in Jack’s arms, wondering how I was going to muster up enough strength to call my parents. Though, at this rate, I will be too exhausted to even function and won’t be able to. Eventually, my body had enough and forced me to sleep, but it felt like I only slept for an hour when the sun started to shine through our bedroom window.

“Good morning, Darlin’,” Jack said softly as he kissed the back of my neck and slipped his hand under my shirt just enough to trace my scar. 

“I’m still awake,” I whispered. 

“You didn’t sleep at all?” His lips moved away from my neck and his hand stilled.

“Well, I fell asleep for an hour before the sun came up, but then the sun woke me back up,” I said as I rolled over so I could look at him. “I couldn’t stop thinking.” 

Jack didn’t say anything at first and just pulled me against his body.

“What are you doing?” I asked, but I nuzzled my face against his chest. 

“Going back to sleep and not leaving until you get some rest.” He declared. 

“You don’t have to…” A yawn stopped me from finishing my sentence and I pressed myself against his warm body more. 

“Get some rest, Darlin’.” He whispered before kissing the top of my head. 

Damn him and his ability to make me fall asleep just by wrapping himself around me.

***

I don’t know how long I was out, but when I woke up Jack was still in bed next to me, but he was holding me against his side as he watched something on his phone with headphones on. Jack felt me shift and smiled down at me before pulling his headphones out. 

“Hey.” Jack said as I stretched. 

“Hi.” Even though I slept half the day away, I still felt exhausted. “What time is it?” 

“Almost three.” His fingers came down to run through my hair. 

“What time is it in Long Island?” I had to call my parents and get this over with or else I would never do it. I know time zones backward and forwards, but my brain is too foggy to figure it out.

“I think around six.” 

I took a deep breath before I slowly sat up, leaving the warmth of Jack, and got out of bed. After cleaning myself up and giving myself a few minutes to think I returned to bed and sat cross-legged across from Jack with my phone in my hand. 

“Are you sure?” Jack asked as he adjusted himself so he was sitting up against the headboard. 

“I have to or I will never do it.” 

“Okay. I’ll stay right here.” He said as He moved his leg so he was touching mine. 

I put my one hand on it and kept it there to keep me grounded. The text was still open from last night and I called the number. It rang several times and just as I was about to hang up when a woman's voice answered. My mother's voice. 

"Hello?" She answered and I froze. "Hello?" 

"Umm Hi, Mom, it's me. Elizabeth." I said after Jack nudged me and I blurted out the first thing I could think of. 

"Is this a joke?" She didn't believe me and I don't blame her.

"No, it's me." I didn't know what else to say and I was just hoping she wouldn't hang up. "My friend helped me find you." 

"Friend? You still disappear for days on end with these friends?" I flinched at the hurt behind those words. I deserved it. 

"I've worked for the government for almost ten years now." Avoiding the question she asked because I couldn't answer how I was undercover. I found a way around it and Jack gave me a nod to say it was correct. 

"Where have you been?" This was really awkward for both of us. 

"Currently in California, but my job has had me everywhere." Another nod from Jack. 

"You never tried to reach out before, why now?" Valid question, but I needed to think before I answer this one. I don't want to ruin it all. "Ten years is a long time. We didn't even know if you were still alive." 

"Well, you told me you didn't want to be part of my life. So, I was unsure if you wanted me to. I'm sorry for everything that happened and I wish I could have told you what was going on." I blurted out the last part because my stress level was starting to rise. 

She didn't answer for a moment, but it felt like an eternity. My hands were starting to shake and my heart felt like it was going to seize. 

"I'm calling because I want to see you and dad in person so we can talk about this more." I broke the silence. 

"We can't just drop everything and fly to California." She finally spoke and she sounded upset.

"Well, I was thinking I'd fly there." Please don't reject me.

"Let me talk to your father and then I'll call you back." 

"Oh, okay." I didn't know how to feel about that and I was still scared that she would call back and say _"no, go fuck off."_ Not that she would use those words. 

After hanging up, I threw the phone like it was burning my flesh and quickly jumped off the bed to run to the bathroom. I barely made it to the toilet before what little contents of my stomach forced their way up. Jack gently rubbed my back and waited for me to be done before offering to walk me back to bed, but I wanted to wash my mouth out. He was reluctant to leave my side, but when he saw that I wasn’t going to be sick he left. My phone must have rung when I was brushing my teeth because Jack was on it when I walked back into the room. 

“Yes, Ma’am, she is just walking out of the bathroom now.” He said as he flashed me a sympathetic look. “I’m her fiancé.” 

I mouthed ‘ _give me the phone’_ and held my hand out, but she must have been saying something more to him and he shook his head at me. He kept his cool the whole time and answered her slew of questions and even threw in a little Jack Dalton charm in an attempt to win her over. Though, I don’t think his southern charm is going to help us right now. After an eternity, he finally handed me the phone and let his hand fall onto my thigh when I took it from him.

“Your fiancé sounds like a nice person.” My mother spoke first. “Where is he from?” 

“Texas.” I said and I felt Jack’s hand squeeze my thigh. “He’s amazing.” 

“It’s good to know that you're finally settling down.” I deserve her anger. “How did you meet?”

“We met at work. We’re, uh, part of the same _team_ and we’re all best friends, but Jack and I just clicked.” I rambled and I tried my best to not spill too much information. 

“Will he be coming with you?” She asked. 

“So, it’s okay to come see you?” I was surprised with her question and didn’t know how to answer. 

“Yes.” 

“Then, yes, he will be coming with me.” I said and looked up at him. He was watching me and looking at me like I hung the moon, but I was looking at him the same way. 

“When do you think you will come?” She asked. 

“I just have to talk to our boss, but the second I find out….I will let you know, but I was hoping in the next week or so?” 

"Okay, just let us know. We are happy you found us, it's just a lot to process." She said softly. 

"I understand." Do I say I love you or what? I feel like I'm talking to a stranger. 

"Talk soon." 

"Bye." I said before hanging up. 

I scooted myself over until I was between Jack's legs and leaning against his chest. His arms engulfed me and he buried his face against my neck. 

"I'm proud of you." He whispered against my skin. "That was very brave of you."

"I feel drained." 

"Well, let's get some food in you and then we can either come back to bed to cuddle or move to the couch for a bit." 

"Can we just run away to Texas?" I whined.

"I won't complain with that one." He said as he trailed kisses a long my neck. "Especially if we find a place where the closest neighbor is a couple of miles." 

That sparked an idea in my head for what I should give Jack as a wedding present. I know giving someone a house is a massive present and bigger than cars or jewelry, but this will be for both of us. Also, it can be our forever home for when we decide to finally be _normal_ people or _when_ we have a baby, but that won't be for a while. Right now, we can just use it for our little getaway house. First, I have to find the perfect one. I'll have to talk to Mac.

Jack snapped me out of my Texas fantasies and led me toward the kitchen. Both of us are still in nothing but what we slept in the night before. I am far from complaining because Jack looks good in those tight boxers. 

"What do you want, sweetheart?" He asked as he opened the fridge. 

"French toast with strawberries and chocolate chips," I said suddenly feeling starved. 

"Can your stomach handle that right now.” He was right to feel worried about that, but I think I can hold food down now.

"Yes." 

Jack and I fell into our own little bubble, which helped me feel calm and not have anymore panic attacks. After we had breakfast for dinner, Jack and I curled up on the couch. We put something on Netflix, but didn’t really pay attention to it as we talked about the previous plan to run away to Texas and how amazing that would be right about now. He talked about how we could get a little ranch house with a huge porch that has a swing and it made me want it even more. 

***

**A week later**

Jack and I didn’t take the Phoenix jet, but Matty did help us find a private plane so we didn’t have to worry about the hassle of the airports. Not that we minded, but she insisted because she didn’t want me to feel any more stress. Though, worrying about the airports would actually take away the dread of seeing my parents. We’re only on hour one of a six-hour flight and I’ve already had a panic attack because I started to talk in circles about seeing my parents. Jack was quick to help me calm down. 

“Why am I so scared?” I whispered once I was calmer. 

“Cause you’re going to see your parents after ten years of not talking to them and you don’t know if they’re going to accept you back into their lives or come to our wedding.” He said softly. 

“Or like you,” I said as I played with his fingers. 

“I am the least of the worries and can handle people not liking me.” He chuckled. “I have been practicing that skill for many years.” 

We were sitting in one of the double seats and it gave me the ability to move the armrest so I could curl up against his side, throwing my legs over his lap. 

"I know, Jackie, but it's important to me. You may be able to handle it, but it still bothers me." 

"Darlin'..." he started to speak, but then the next thing popped in my head. 

"How am I going to explain our job? What about Mac and the others? They don't know and need to be prepped." My chest started to feel tight again and I gripped his shirt. 

"Lizzy, stop it. Please." He snapped me out of my rambling and my head shot up to look at him. "Matty told us what we needed to say and how to get around the questions. I'll be next to you to help. As for the others, we will talk to them later. Please, don't make yourself sick again." 

I didn't say anything and just returned to cuddling his side. 

***

The driver drove us up to my parents house and it's probably best that Matty hired him because I would have sped off. I took a few minutes to collect myself before getting out of the SUV. I quickly fixed my clothes, making sure it didn’t look like I slept on the plane in them. Jack came around to meet me, taking my hand in his, and I stole a quick kiss. I'm incredibly thankful for him being here and even though I've been a mess, he's been nothing but understanding. 

"Just mimic my breathing and everything will be okay," Jack whispered. 

We walked up to the front door and before I could even knock it opened. I was face to face with my mother for the first time in ten years and I stood there frozen for a moment. She looked about the same from what I remembered except for minor things. 

"Hi, I'm Jack Dalton." Jack swooped in and used his charm to make the situation less awkward. Don’t think that I didn’t miss the way he let his accent slip. "It's wonderful to finally meet you in person, ma'am." 

Jack Dalton, using his Texan charm to distract women from the day he was born. 

"Very nice to meet you! You're not at all how I imagined you." My mom replied as she smiled up at him and Jack just flashed one of his grins. 

"Hi, mom," I said finally, sounding like a child.

"I can't believe how much you've changed." She said as she reached out like she was going to touch my shoulder, but then she dropped her hand and backed up. "Come in." 

I sort of wish she pulled me into a hug because of the way she pulled her hand away only made the twinge of pain and anxiety worse. Jack caught on and gently took my hand in his giving it a squeeze. I looked up at him, probably looking like a scared animal that wanted to run away. Though, at this moment, I would rather be shot again than deal with this.

“Now or never,” I whispered and stepped inside of the house, letting go of Jack’s hand. 

**

Even though it was not the house I grew up in, it still smelled and looked almost the same. I followed her into the living room and sat on the plush sectional. She said she would be right back and quickly left the room, leaving Jack and I alone. I twirled my rings on my finger as I waited for my parents to come into the room as I looked around before sitting down. Jack nudged my knee with his to remind me he was there, but I couldn’t stop from fidgeting. My mom, eventually, came back and this time my dad followed. I didn’t know if I should jump up and run to him or stay put, but all I wanted to do was be his little girl again. 

“Elizabeth? You look so different but good.” He said as he walked up to me with his arms open. “Come here.” 

I sat there staring until Jack’s knee nudged me again and I quickly stood up. For the first time in ten years, I was hugging my dad and it just overwhelmed me with so much emotion that I burst out into tears. I kept mumbling about how sorry I was as I cried, but he just told me it was okay and that I was here now. After a few minutes, We let each other go and I re-joined Jack on the couch. He took my hand in his and brought it to his lips quickly before letting them rest between us, still linked. 

“So, how long have you two known each other?” My mom asked. 

“About six years.” I smiled softly at the memories that flooded my brain of the first time I met Jack. “Dating for two, engaged for a few months.” 

“You got engaged pretty fast after you started dating.” Of course, she would pick up on that, but what parent wouldn’t. 

I had to remember what Matty told us before we left about what I could and couldn’t say. We were allowed to talk about Jack being in the Army and his deployments, but since I spilled the beans and said I work for the government and _not_ a think tank we couldn’t use that story. I was allowed to say that I was a contracted worker for the government and find ways around that, but that was even hard because there isn’t a lot we can say. Jack already knew what to say though and worded it just right that they would understand.

“We had a deployment go wrong, Ma’am, and we almost lost each other,” Jack said as he smiled at them and I put my hand over my stomach where my scar was. I never knew that was one of the reasons why.

“What happened?” Dad asked softly, looking at me and letting his eyes fall to where I was keeping my hand. It’s something only the team, my therapist, and, sadly, Murdoc knows about. How was I supposed to explain this without explaining it? Do I have to explain it? Can I just say it’s classified? 

“I-I, um, it’s hard to talk about,” I said softly as I squeezed Jack’s hand that was still linked with mine. “I have PTSD because of it.” 

They both seemed to accept that answer and gave me hurt looks, but they also just learned that their daughter has PTSD due to a near-death experience. 

“You’re in the same line of work too?” Dad asked Jack.

“Yes, sir. I joined the Army when I turned eighteen and haven’t left. Just switched jobs around a few times.” Jack said with a smile because he loved his job and even though terrible things happened, he was still able to save lives and watch out for Mac. 

“What if you two want children? How will you be able to do that with your jobs?” Mom asked and I asked myself the same questions, but I was more surprised with how accepting she was of Jack. Then again, Jack is hard not to fall for in any way. “Also, is this why you disappeared ten years ago?” 

“We haven’t really talked about that yet. Right now, we are more stressed about getting our wedding planned.” I answered the first question and didn’t really know how to explain it ten years ago. “I wish I could tell you what was happening, but that job is still classified. Not a day goes by that I don’t feel horrible for how things went. Just believe me when I say that I’m sorry.” 

**

We talked for, what felt like, hours and caught up on lost time. My mom even gushed with me about the wedding while Jack was outside with Dad. I even showed her a picture of the dress that I had on my phone. When Jack and Dad came back in, I asked Dad if I could talk to him about something. Jack already knew what I wanted to ask my dad and he put his hand on my knee for support. 

“Dad, I know this is a lot to ask after everything that has happened, but will you walk me down the aisle?” I asked in one breath.

“I would be more than honored.” He said after a few seconds. 

“Really?” I didn’t mean to say it out loud, but it surprised me. 

“Yes. It’s not every day that your daughter gets married.” 

I know we still have to take baby steps to fix our relationship, but this is a start toward that direction. 

By the time Jack and I left, it was already getting dark out and we were starving. 

“Want to get some food and take it back to our hotel room?” I asked Jack as we got into the SUV that was waiting for us. “I’m thinking Chinese.” 

“Sure thing, Darlin’.” 

When we finally got to our hotel room, I wanted nothing more than to change into something more comfortable and just eat my food. Of course, the first bag I dug into was Jack’s to steal one of his shirts, earning a tired chuckle from him as he watched me from the little table. You’d think Jack was undressing me with how fast my clothes hit the floor, but I just really wanted to be out of them. 

“I will never get tired of this sight,” Jack said as he watched me walk toward the table. 

“Is that why you’re marrying me?” I went to laugh, but a yawn came out. 

“One of the reasons.” He grinned. 

“It feels good to have this weight lifted off my chest,” I said after taking a few bites of my food. 

“I’m so happy that they agreed to come.”   
“Me too. That is one less thing to worry about.” 

“Do you want me to wear my blues at the wedding?” He asked. 

“Are you really asking me that?” I arched an eyebrow playfully. “You’re not getting out of that, Dalton.” 

“As you wish, Mrs. Dalton.” I still can’t get over the crinkles by his eyes when he smiles. It’s one of my favorite things in the world. 

Our wedding seemed so far away when we first started planning it and now it’s only two months away. We’ve been working with our friends, while being called out on Ops, to get done what we can. Thankfully, Mac and I got the venue early, but everything else has been feeling like we’re in a race against time. Also, ever since Jack and I have talked about running away to Texas, I have been trying to secretly look up ranch homes for sale and I found one that was perfect for us. It’s in the middle of nowhere outside of Austin. 

Despite being a ranch house, there is a ton of space for when our friends visit and we can even turn the barn into a guest house if we wanted to. That’s if I don’t find a way to sweet-talk Jack into getting a horse down the line. I sent the real estate agent an email to request information and to set up a date to fly down to see it because I was more than interested in this house. Now, I just have to find a way for Mac and me to sneak off to Texas to go see it before I buy it. Maybe Matty can cover for us somehow. 


End file.
